SEGUNDA CHANCE
by Ligya M
Summary: Alguém do passado de Chase volta deixando Cameron questionando se fez a escolha certa. Será que ela poderia voltar atrás? PréHumanError COMPLETO!
1. CAPITULO 1 SURPRESAS

Ps: Minha primeira fic de House. Então me perdoem.

CAPITULO 1 – SURPRESAS

Chase, levantava da sua cadeira na sala de diagnósticos de House, entendiado. Foi até a cafeteira e percebeu que estava vazia.

- Legal. – se abaixando, pra procurar o pó pra fazer um café novo.

Se sentia estranho. Tinha passado as ultimas semanas diferente do que era. Estava se sentindo deprimido, abalado. E nem sabia porque. O único fato que podia ter lhe deixado assim foi o fim do seu "relacionamento" com Cameron. Mas será que isso foi tão forte assim para lhe deixar mal?

- Oi.

Ele se vira para trás e vê Cameron, que tinha acabado de passar pela porta de vidro.

- Oi. – diz ele, aborrecido.

- Aconteceu algo com você?

- Não mais que o normal. – assumindo que estava mesmo diferente.

- Nossa! Você não está bem mesmo. – ela afirma.

- Agora você me conhece? – ele diz, mais aborrecido ainda.

- Calma, Chase.

Ele se volta para a cafeteira, colocando um filtro de papel nela, e a enchendo com pó. Suspira.

- Soube que Foreman vai ficar? – ela pergunta.

- É, Cuddy deu um grupo de diagnósticos só pra ele.

- É, ele tá fazendo entrevistas com médicos hoje.

- Bom pra ele. Só espero que na hora do desespero, ele não venha procurar o House.

- Por que? – ela se senta.

- Porque não vai ser muito diferente do que ele fazia aqui.

Cameron levanta as sobrancelhas. Faz sentido.

Cuddy entra, e encara os dois.

- Cadê ele?

Chase e Cameron levantam os ombros.

Cuddy chacoalha a cabeça e suspira, voltando para o corredor.

- Chase... – Cameron tenta.

- O que?

Cameron o olha, embaraçada. Como se tivesse arranjando muita coragem para dizer o que queria dizer.

- Hoje é terça.

- E? – ele pergunta. Ele sabe o que ela queria dizer mas precisava saber onde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

- Não vai me chamar hoje?

- Não. – ele diz com veemência. Não ia mais dar o braço a torcer.

Cameron baixa os olhos. Chase se vira para a cafeteira e sorri.

_O que foi isso? Interesse? Agora? _

Chase se sentia humilhado com aquilo. Como se estivesse implorando por amá-la, por tê-la. Jamais deveria ter dito que gostava dela, que queria mais do que um relacionamento baseado em sexo.

Agora aquele interesse pela terça-feira tinha o confundido. Será que agora ela aceitaria que ele queria mais?

Foreman entra na sala.

- Bom dia.

- Oi, Foreman. – diz Cameron.

- Como estão as entrevistas?

- Bem, encontrei uma infectologista de primeira.

- Jura? – se impressiona Cameron.

- É, ela estou em Oxford e Cambridge. E trabalhou com seu pai.

- Com meu pai? – se interressa Chase. - Qual o nome dela?

- Alguma coisa Shepard.

Chase levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Andrea Shepard?

Foreman arregala os olhos.

- É isso mesmo. Como é que sabe?

Chase ri.

- Eu estudei em Oxford com uma Andrea Shepard. Por acaso ela é morena, olhos azuis e com uma risada estridente?

- Não lembro de ter ouvido a risada dela. Mas ela é morena de olhos azuis. Linda por sinal.

Cameron levanta as sobrancelhas e ri.

Foreman e Chase a encaram.

Ela ri de novo.

- Você não vai imitar House e contratar ela porque ela é bonita, né? – Cameron pergunta.

- Não. – ele se defende. - Ela tem um currículo fantástico.

Chase os interrompe.

- Eu não acredito! – parecendo feliz. Feliz em semanas. - Você a contratou?

- Claro. Não podia deixá-la escapar.

- Ela ainda está aqui?

- Não, já foi pra casa. Ela vai voltar amanhã, com toda a documentação, e falar com Cuddy.

Chase sorri novamente.

- Que ar saudoso é esse, Chase?

- Um dia te explico.

- Não vai me dizer que vocês dois foram mais que colegas de faculdade? – pergunta Foreman.

Chase ri.

- Nós quase casamos.

Cameron o olha, chocada. E sente uma ponta de contrariedade no fundo do estômago.

XXXX

REWIEWS POR FAVOR!!


	2. CAPITULO 2 EMOÇÕES A FLOR DA PELE

CAPITULO 2 – EMOÇÕES A FLOR DA PELE

No laboratório, Chase está concentrado em frente a um computador, quando Wilson e House entraram.

- Este é o cara que procurávamos.

Chase tira os óculos de plástico que usava e os encarou.

- Como?

- Que tal irmos a Nova Yorque no jogo dos Lakers? – pergunta House.

Chase estreita os olhos. Como é?

- Vocês estão me chamando para ir em um jogo? Assim... como amigos?

- Por que não? – diz Wilson.

- Pensei em chamar a Cameron, mas ela pode pensar que é um encontro. E também não podia deixar você saber disso.

- Vocês ainda estão juntos? – pergunta Wilson.

- Nós nunca estivemos juntos. – ele coloca o óculos novamente, e se volta para a tela do computador.

- Não é o que o armário do zelador me disse.

Chase suspira. Decide mudar de assunto.

– Como foi que você conseguiu arranjar três ingressos para um jogo dos Lakers?

- Quatro. – diz Wilson. – Eu salvei a vida de um dos poderosos dos Lakers no ano passado. Então, as vezes ele me presenteia com uns ingressos.

- Quem vocês chamaram para o quarto ingresso? Foreman?

- Não, acho que o Foreman vai achar isso um tipo de afronta. Ou vai achar que eu to puxando o saco dele.

- Vamos chamar a Cuddy. – diz Wilson.

House e Wilson andam na direção da porta. Mas só House sai. Wilson volta:

- Foreman me disse que contratou uma médica que você conhece.

- É, eu estudei com Andréa em Oxford.

- Não foi o que ele me disse.

Chase o encara, e sabe qual a resposta que ele quer.

- Okay, eu e Andréa namoramos quase três anos. Satisfeito?

Wilson levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Espero que não haja um... clima pelo fato dela estar aqui. Digo... pela Cameron.

Chase estranha.

- Por que acha que teria um clima?

- Afinal, - Wilson se explica. – as duas tiveram... você, pode se dizer assim.

Chase dá um meio sorriso. Ele entende o que ele quer dizer.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Duvido que Cameron vá sentir ciúmes.

- Acha?

- Ela deixou bem claro que não se importa. – diz, e em seguida suspira.

Wilson percebe a melancolia com que Chase tinha dito aquilo.

- Quem sabe ela se importa agora. – ele diz, sorrindo.

Chase o encara novamente, e Wilson, sorrindo, sai.

Chase tira os óculos de plástico e pensa nas palavras do oncologista.

Será que Cameron sentiria a vinda de Andréa como uma ameaça? Andréa era uma grande médica. Uma grande infectologista. E foi uma parte importante na vida dele. Assim como Cameron é agora.

Mas não acreditava que Cameron se importaria com isso. Ela repetiu mais de uma vez que não tinha sentimentos por ele. Ela, com certeza, não se importaria em ele ter Andréa por perto.

Mas as mulheres são competitivas ao extremo. Será que Cameron competiria por ele? _Não, nunca. – _ele pensou. – _Será?_

XXX

- Quero fazer a biópsia! – afirma Cameron.

- Então faça! – diz House, sério.

Cameron se vira para a porta e vê do outro lado do corredor Foreman e uma mulher de cabelos longos pretos e um sorriso.

_Deve ser a tal médica._

Foreman entra, com ela o seguindo.

- Isso vai demorar só um minuto. – diz para House.

Chase olha para ela, e ela continua sorrindo. Ele se levanta da cadeira com um sorriso, que Cameron achou nunca ter visto antes.

- Andy! – e a abraça.

- Não acredito! Quando Foreman me disse que você estava aqui, juro que não acreditei.

- E eu fiquei contente por ele ter contratado você! – eles se afastam do abraço, e Andréa segura as mãos dele.

- Olhe pra você! Mas lindo do que costumava ser!

Chase sorri embaraçado.

Cameron assiste aquilo, de certo modo, odiando. Quem era ela pra tocar Chase daquela maneira?

- Como está o Rowan? – ela pergunta.

Chase a olha, se sentindo infeliz, com a pergunta sobre seu pai.

- Meu pai morreu ano passado. – ele diz, a deixando com uma cara perplexa.

- Ah, não, Robbie! Como?

- Câncer de pulmão.

Cameron estranhava aquela situação, continuamente. Ela o chamava de Robbie?

- Oh, não. Sinto muito. – ela diz.

- Relaxe, Andy. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabia o que havia entre mim e meu pai.

- Nossa, nem acredito nisso. E a Liz?

- Vai bem. Ela e James vivem na minha casa em Covenant Garden.

- E o Michael?

- Tá fantástico. Eu tenho uma foto dele, depois eu te mostro.

- Cameron! – grita House.

Todos a olham. Ela encara House:

- O que?

- Você não tem nada pra fazer, do que ficar chocada olhando Chase flertar descaradamente com a funcionária do Foreman?

Agora todos encaram House. Cameron, vermelha, limpa a garganta, e segue na direção da porta.

- Com licença. – ela diz, saindo.

Chase sente uma sensação esquisita ali. Cameron estava com ciúmes? _Não, não mesmo_. Apesar de que House é tão direto que não mentiria em algo como aquilo. Chocada?

_Não, não mesmo_, ele afasta a idéia, olhando Andréa.

- Deixa eu te apresentar. – eles se viram para House. – Este é Dr. Gregory House, meu chefe.

- Como vai senhorita? – ele diz, beijando a mão dela. – É sempre maravilhoso encontrar uma linda mulher com um cérebro incrível!

Andréa ri.

- Obrigada. É sempre bom encontrar um médico que ainda por cima é um cavalheiro!

Chase e Foreman seguram o riso, fazendo Andréa e House os olharem.

- Vocês dois não tem o que fazer? – House diz.

Os dois seguram o riso novamente.

- Andréa, venha, vou lhe apresentar o seu outro companheiro de trabalho. – diz Foreman.

- Depois nós conversamos. – ela diz a Chase, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Grande Chase. – House diz, vendo ela e Foreman saindo. – Por que você sempre deixa as mais bonitas escaparem?

Chase o olha, sentindo a raiva crescer no seu peito.

XXXX

Chase e Cameron checam dezenas de exames na mesa de reunião da sala de diagnósticos.

Ela o observa. Ele parece diferente. Um pouco mais tranqüilo, mas feliz até. Será que tudo isso era pelo fato daquela garota ter aparecido?

- O que foi, Cameron?

- O que? – ela pergunta, sem entender.

- Você está a alguns minutos me olhando. O que quer saber?

- Quem é ela?  
Ele tira os olhos da pasta e a olha.

- Andréa? – ela confirma. – Eu e Andréa nos conhecemos em Oxford. Eu a apresentei para meu pai, e ele a chamou para trabalhar com ele nas férias.

- Mas você disse que vocês...

- Quase casamos. – ele diz, sentindo uma ponta de felicidade, ao ver o interesse de Cameron. – Nós namoramos por dois anos, e fomos noivos por mais um.

- E por que não casaram?

- Não... deu certo. – ele diz, fugindo do assunto. Na verdade, o motivo era bem mais profundo e difícil do que parecia ser. Não era algo que queria comentar com ela.

Pra que também? Ela nem se importava.

- O que não deu certo? – ela se interessa.

- Por que quer saber? Você não se importa com o que eu sinto.Certo? - ele afirma, saindo da sala.

Cameron baixa os olhos, chateada.

Aquilo tinha doido.

Chase nas ultimas semanas mal falava com ela. E sempre que falava, ele lhe dava uma patada. Algo para fazê-la sentir mal por ter lhe descartado com uma agulha usada.

E agora ela sentia uma dor estranha no fundo do peito. Não era Chase. Não podia ser.

Devia ser o maldito orgulho. Pelo fato dela saber que Chase era apaixonado por ela. E pelo fato de uma mulher da vida dele estar ameaçando essa paixão.

Tinha que ser orgulho. Só podia ser.

_Espero que seja. _– ela pensa.

XXX

OBRIGADO RAFIKA!! ESSE CAPITULO É PRA VOCÊ!!!


	3. CAPITULO 3 CONHEÇA SEU INIMIGO

CAPITULO 3

- Não pode ser uma doença auto-imune.

- Os glóbulos brancos estão atacando o corpo, isso é uma doença auto-imune, Chase.

- Começou no cérebro, depois os pulmões, e agora o fígado. Piorou em dois dias, e está indo cada vez mais rápido. Tem que ser câncer.

- Faça uma radiação, e esperamos. – diz House.

Chase se levanta, ao tempo que Andréa aparece na porta.

- Hey, Loirinho, quer tomar um drink mais tarde?

- Claro. – ele diz, caprichando no sotaque australiano.

- Te pego ás sete.

Ele exclama algo como "yeah".

Cameron o observa sair.

- Acho que perdeu a parada.

Ela olha House, que mantêm um olhar brincalhão.

- Que parada?

- Você sabe do que eu to falando. Bobeou, dançou.

Cameron suspira.

Já tava de saco cheio das brincadeiras de House.

Mas pensando bem, aquela dorzinha no fundo do estomago havia voltado. _Perdi?_

XXXX

- Como estão as coisas? – Andréa pergunta, após ela e Chase sentarem num bar próximo ao Hospital.

Chase dando um gole num copo de uísque, responde:

- Bem.

- Por que você não casou?

Chase ri.

- Não sei, e você?

Ela nega.

- Não tenho tempo pra isso. Eu tive um relacionamento parecido com um casamento há uns dois anos, mas... não deu muito certo. Ele via mais a minha mãe do que eu. - ela bebe de um copo de vinho. - Acho que eu preciso de um médico pra casar. Quer casar comigo? De novo?

Eles riem.

- Mas você tá namorando ao menos? - ele pergunta.

- Não. Estava, mas não mais. Ele era músico, e me trocou por uma peituda de dezenove anos. E você?

- Não também.

- Ah, mentira!

- Por que acha que eu to mentindo?

- Ah, Robbie, por favor. Tenho certeza que você já deve ter traçado metade das enfermeiras daquele hospital.

Ele gargalha.

- Ou...- ela o fita profundamente, estreita os olhos, como se o lesse. - Ah não, eu duvido.

- O que?

- Não. Robbie Chase não faria isso.

Chase a olha confuso.

- Andy...

- Eu não acredito! - ela exclama, como se se tivesse descoberto algo.

Os olhos azuis de Chase escurecem. Parece perdido.

- Eu ainda não sei do que você tá falando. O que tá passando nessa sua cabecinha?

Andréa sorri.

- Me fala dela. - ela diz bebericando o vinho.

- De quem?

- Da garota que quebrou seu coração.

Chase estreita os olhos.

- Que garota?

- Ah, Robbie, eu te conheço a tempo demais. Eu sei que tem uma garota.

- Como sabe?

- Você tem essa... sombra de tristeza nos seus olhos.

Chase a olha e ri. _Como é que ela sabe?_

- Andy... – ele tenta disfarçar. - não é bem assim. Eu não estou triste.

- Está sim. O que aconteceu? Por que ela te chutou?

- Por que você acha que ela me chutou?

- Homem nenhum ficaria assim após ter chutado alguém. Ele foi chutado.

Chase baixa os olhos e confessa:

- Ela não quer nenhum relacionamento comigo.

- Como assim?

- Ela não quer ficar comigo. Por motivo nenhum.

- Que estranho. Que tipo de mulher é essa?

- Ela... - Chase fica em silêncio, e pensa em Cameron. - Ela... é perfeita.

- Oh, meu Deus! – ela deixa o queixo cair como se estivesse abismada. – Isso é pior do que eu pensava. Você a ama, não é?

Chase levanta os olhos para a amiga, e dá um sorriso triste. Andrea se comove e sorri também.

- Ela deve ser uma grande idiota.

- Não, não é.

- Pra deixar você, tem que ser, Robbie.

- Andy, ela não quer...

- Se ela não quer nada com você, o que fez vocês começarem por exemplo?

- Nós... só...

- Ficavam no sexo?

Chase a olhou, embaraçado.

- Jura? - ela perguntou. - Bem, normalmente para os homens essa é a melhor parte.

- Também achei que era.

- Você já falou com ela?

- Já. Mas não adianta muita coisa.

- Ela sabe que você a ama?

- Sabe, esse foi o motivo de ela me... chutar. – ele disse a última palavra, rindo pra ela.

Andréa levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Uau!

- Eu não tenho expectativas, Andy! Estou superando, só isso.

- Isso é muito estranho! Você não sabia lidar com problemas antigamente.

- Hey, não diz isso! Antigamente os meus problemas eram bem diferentes desse.

- Eu sei disso. Mas você lembra de como você cuidava dos seus problemas?

- Andy... – ele tenta impedi-la.

- Bebendo. E muito. – ela diz, tendo o olhar embaraçado do Chase. – E pela intimidade que você tem com os bartenders e os garçons desse bar, você não deve ter mudado muito.

- Andy...

- Robbie, por favor, isto não é jeito de lidar com os problemas.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu chore no meu travesseiro, sonhando com a possibilidade de um dia ela bater na minha porta e dizer que me ama? – ele diz engolindo o seu uísque de uma vez. – Ela não me quer. Ela quer o House...

- House, o seu chefe? Tá falando sério?

- É, ela sempre quis ficar com ele. Nem sei porque embarquei nesse barco furado. Foi o meu lado macho louco pra...

- Transar com ela?

- Talvez. – ele estica o copo vazio. – Hey, Adam, me dá mais um.

O bartender enche o copo de Chase.

- Deixa a garrafa aqui.

- Robbie... não! – diz Andréa contrariada, afastando a garrafa.

- Me deixa beber, Andy. Não somos mais noivos. Agora você é só minha amiga e tem que beber comigo. – diz ele enchendo o copo dela.

Ele bebe todo o copo e suspira.

- Dia doze está chegando.

- É, eu sei. – ela diz.

- Você vai vê-lo todo ano?

- Vou. Vai ser o primeiro ano que não vou estar lá.

Chase engole mais uísque. Andréa também.

- Eu acho que vou pra casa. Amanha vai ser o meu primeiro dia de verdade na nova equipe do Dr. Foreman.

- Então tá. Te vejo amanhã. – ele diz, engolindo mais uísque.

Andréa levanta do banco, coloca o casaco e encara Chase.

- Você não devia fazer isso. Isto tá te destruindo.

Chase ri.

- Vou ficar bem. Prometo. – ele sorri, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Andréa sorri, sabendo que ele está mentindo. Ao menos, mentindo pra si mesmo.

XXXX

House enche o quadro com sintomas. Ele se volta para a mesa, e encontra apenas Cameron sentada ali.

- Cadê o seu namorado?

- Em primeiro lugar, ele não é meu namorado. E em segundo, como é que eu vou saber?

- Não sei, por que não pergunta para o armário do zelador?

Cameron abre a boca para responder, quando Chase abre a porta de vidro.

Ele está pálido e de óculos escuros.

House levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Nossa, a noite foi ótima, pelo jeito!

Chase dá um grande sorriso, fazendo o coração de Cameron saltar.

_Ele só dava esse sorriso pra mim._

- Quer um Vicodin?

- Claro. Por que não? – Chase responde retirando o óculos, e pegando no ar o vidro de Vicodin que House tinha lhe arremessado.

- Como foi a noite com a linda Dra. Shepard?

- Por que eu lhe diria?

- Vai carregar ela para o armário do zelador também? Vou contar para a Cuddy.

Cameron lhe dá um olhar de desaprovação. Chase ri.

- Esses são os sintomas? – apontando para o quadro.

- Ops, isso é o que eu gosto. Gente trabalhadora.

- Parece envenenamento. Quer que eu procure toxinas na casa dela?

- Iniciativa!

- Volto em meia hora.

- Rapidez! Agora me lembrei porque contratei você.

Ele volta a por o óculos e sair.

- Prefiro o Chase assim. Pós-Andrea Shepard. Não pós-Allison Cameron.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Odiava aquele Chase apático e dramático. Este é mais... dedicado.

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

- Vou fazer o hemograma e os exames toxicológicos. – se levanta e sai pela porta. No corredor, quase bate de frente com Andréa.

- Me desculpe. – ela diz, sem ver quem é. Ao ver Andréa, a dor de estomago volta.

- Oi, eu queria mesmo conhecê-la. Sou Andréa Shepard.

- Sou Allison Cameron.

- Você trabalha com Robbie, certo? – ela pergunta animada.

Cameron estreitou os olhos diante daquela cena. Aquela mulher tinha um sorriso estonteante para ela. Parecia feliz e amistosa.

Odiou. Odiou aquela mulher.

- É. – ela responde. – Com Chase e Foreman. Soube que você e Chase foram colegas de faculdade.

- É, Robbie e eu somos amigos de velhos tempos. Trabalhei com o pai dele, Rowan, todos os verões durante a universidade. Me tornei infectologista por causa dele.

- É, Chase disse que você é uma ótima médica.

- Bobagem dele. Robbie é que é um puxa-saco. – ela ri. Cameron bufa por dentro. – Melhor eu ir. Tenho que fazer umas coletas de urina. Foi um prazer te conhecer.

Andréa sorri sincera. Mas Cameron não.

- Prazer te conhecer também. – ela finge.

Seu estomago voltava a ferver. Viu o grande sorriso no rosto dela, e a animação de Chase ao chegar. Será que eles passaram a noite juntos?

Ela lembra das suas próprias palavras quando sugeria o relacionamento baseado em sexo para Chase: "Alguém dia teremos relacionamentos sérios com outras pessoas."

_Mas Chase gosta de mim. Ele não pode estar saindo com outra pessoa._

_Oh, Deus, o que é isso? Estou sentindo ciúmes?_

XXXX

- Testamos tudo o que tem na casa dela e nada. – diz Cameron.

- Ela ainda continua com tonturas e visão embaçada? – pergunta Wilson.

Chase confirma:

- Continua. Não há vestígios de drogas, metais pesados, doenças tropicais, envenenamentos e DST.

- Deve ser neurológico. – diz Cameron.

- Sugiro uma tomografia e procurar um tumor cerebral. – diz Chase.

- Vocês voltaram a concordar? – pergunta House. – Interessante. Façam a tomografia.

Chase e Cameron se entreolham. Ele suspira.

- Gostaria de falar com você. – ela pede.

- Por que? – ele pergunta, parecendo não se importar.

- Chase...

- Cameron, não me importa mais. Eu cansei desse jogo.

- Chase, por favor, você não me dá uma chance nem para conversar com você...

- Eu já fiz isso. Chega. Esquece, Cameron. Eu estou fazendo isso. – ele a olha e se levanta. - Vou preparar a tomografia.

Ele se vira, seguindo o corredor.

Cameron lamenta.

O seu relacionamento com Chase piorava cada vez mais. Antes eram colegas de trabalho, agora nem isso.

Chase a evitava a todo custo. Não conversavam por motivo nenhum. E a situação por trabalharem juntos estava complicando. Parecia que eram dois estranhos.

Cameron lamentava até o ponto que chegou aquilo. Não era pra acontecer. Como aquilo chegou até ali?

Ela tinha uma amizade tão fantástica com ele até começarem aquele relacionamento. Mesmo depois daquela noite louca que ela esteve sob Chrystal Meth, eles decidiram manter a amizade e o profissionalismo.

E a idéia deles terem um relacionamento baseado em sexo foi dela. E o sexo era tão bom. Bom demais. Ninguém podia dizer o que poderia acontecer depois.

Mas tudo acabou quando ele lhe disse que queria muito mais que sexo. Que queria um futuro. E aquilo tudo acabou com o que eles tinham. Seja lá o que eles tinham.

Ela havia deixado claro que não queria mais nada com ele. E mesmo assim tinha a certeza de que ele a queria. Apesar de tudo.

E Chase agora queria esquecer tudo. Esquecer o que eles tiveram. E por mais que ela não diga, aquilo foi importante pra ela. Ela não queria esquecer. E acabou ouvindo da boca dele que não queria mais. Que não se importava mais.

Uma pontada de dor cutucou seu coração. O que era aquilo que sentia? Será que Chase importava mais a ela do que ela imaginava?

Algumas lágrimas lhe molharam o rosto. Por que sentia essa tristeza imensa? Imaginar perder Chase a doía a esse ponto?

- Cameron?

Ela se assustou e virou para a porta, vendo Foreman, Andy e um rapaz negro alto a olharem assustados.

- O que foi? – ele entrou, preocupado.

- Nada. – ela responde. – Nada. Eu... vou ajudar Chase com a tomografia.

Ela se levanta, secando as lágrimas do rosto. Sai da sala sem olhar pra trás.

- O que aconteceu? – Foreman se indaga. – Será que House a ofendeu até fazê-la chorar?

- Será que Robbie sabe de alguma coisa? – Andréa pergunta.

Foreman levanta os ombros.

- Vai ter que perguntar pra ele.

XXX

N/A: Valeu!!

Obrigada **Sally**, **Kate** e **Camila. **Obrigada por terem lido. Taí o capitulo três. Estou tentando ao máximo tentar entender porque a Cameron é tão má com Chase. Espero que seja tudo uma questão de não conseguir superar a perda. E estou aos poucos colocando o fato de Chase também não saber o fazê-lo.

Obrigada por vocês estarem gostando.

Valeu mesmo!!!


	4. CAPITULO 4 ARREPENDIMENTO

**CAPITULO QUATRO - ARREPENDIMENTO**

Chase tomava um café olhando uma velha revista médica. A lanchonete do hospital estava vazia. Algumas enfermeiras entravam e saiam, o olhavam com o rabo-de-olho sorrindo e tentando lhe chamar a atenção.

Andréa entrou, andando até o balcão, pedindo um café.

Ela viu Chase tão concentrado na sua leitura que nem notou que ela tinha entrado.

Ela pegou a xícara de café, efetuando o pagamento e seguindo até a mesa dele.

- Hey, lindo!

Chase levantou a cabeça e viu Andy, sorrindo pra ele.

- Oi. – ele a cumprimentou, fechando a revista. – Como estão as coisas?

- Bem, e você?

- Bem. – ele a imitou.

- Aconteceu algo que me deixou encucada. – ela disse.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou bebendo o café.

- Dra. Cameron...

Chase ao ouvir o nome de Cameron prestou atenção.

- ... me deixou preocupada.

- Por que? – agora ele se preocupou.

- Ela foi fazer uma tomografia com você?

- Foi sim mas por que, Andy? – ele perguntou, sem entender.

- Antes dela ir até você, nós a encontramos aos prantos na sala de reunião.

Chase arregalou os olhos.

- Como é?

- É, nós perguntamos, e ela disfarçou. Por acaso seu chefe a ofendeu, humilhou, sei lá?

- Não que eu saiba. – ele respondeu. – Que eu saiba, só estava...

O Pager de Andréa bipa. Ela atende.

- Foreman. Tenho que ir. Fale com ela. Eu nem a conheço, mas ao ver ela daquele jeito me deixou triste.

- Claro. – ele respondeu, vendo-a sair.

Chase começa a pensar.

Foi logo depois que ele saiu? Por que ela estaria chorando?

XXX

Chase encontrou Cameron sozinha no laboratório. Ela parecia triste ou abalada. O que teria acontecido?

- Oi. – ele disse.

Ela se vira para ele, e respondeu:

- Oi.

- Cameron... é... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não, por que?

- Me disseram que você estava chorando. House fez alguma coisa?

Droga, maldito Foreman! Maldita boca grande!

- Não. House não me fez nada.

- Então, por que estava...

- Por nada, Chase. – ela o interrompeu.

- Foi depois que eu sai. Foi por algo que eu disse? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

Ela suspirou. _Você jamais entenderia._

- Você se sentiria muito orgulhoso se eu dissesse que sim?

- Orgulhoso?

- Por ter me feito chorar.

- Cameron...

- Relaxa, Chase. Não foi nada. Só estou... cansada. Só isso.

Ela não poderia dizer pra ele. Ainda não. Mas também saber o que? Que ela estava confusa por não discernir o que sentia?

- Quer beber algo mais tarde? – ele perguntou.

Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Por mais que a companhia dela doesse, não podia deixá-la daquele jeito. Ela parecia triste e parecia estar sofrendo.

Ela levanta as sobrancelhas. Ele a estava chamando pra sair?

- Não se preocupe. Foreman também vai.

- Claro. Por que não? – ela o olhou, e viu aquele olhar doce que ele sempre teve. Que ele sempre lhe deu. – Como nos velhos tempos.

- É. – Chase disse, lhe dando um sorriso que fez o coração dela disparar. - Como nos velhos tempos...

XXX

Por volta de sete horas, Chase atravessou o corredor, andando na direção da sala de reuniões. Trazia resultados de exames para entregar a House. Chegando lá a sala estava vazia. Tanto a de reuniões como a de House.

Encontrou Wilson no caminho.

- Wilson, viu o House?

- Já foi embora. – ele respondeu, indo pra sua sala.

- Tá certo. – Chase murmurou, entrando na sala de House, deixando a pasta em cima da mesa.

Chase vê num canto um piano. O piano do chefe.

Sentiu uma vontade imensa de tocá-lo. Será que conseguiria depois de tantos anos?

Sentou, e sentiu as teclas geladas nas pontas dos dedos.

Sorriu, feliz. Lembrou que tocava para David há alguns anos atrás. Ele adorava, ria feliz ao ouvir a voz grave com sotaque dele

Começou a tocar, deixando a melodia encher a sala.

Cameron andava até a sala de reuniões e ouviu o som do piano.

_House ainda não sabe que é um médico.E não um pianista._

Ao se aproximar do vidro, viu que não era House, era Chase! Ele tinha os olhos fechados, e tocava com perfeição.

Tentou fazer com que ele não a visse, e ficou somente ali parada o observando, tocar.

Ele parecia tão sereno, tão calmo.

E então ele começou a cantar.

- "_What if there was no lie/Nothing wrong, nothing right/ What if there was no time /And no reason or rhyme /What if you should decide / That you don't want me there by your side /That you don't want me there in your life"._

Chase percebeu que cantava pensando em Cameron. Como aquela letra dizia exatamente o que seu coração transbordava!

- "_What if I got it wrong/ And no poem or song/ Could put right what I got wrong/ Or make you feel I belong/ What if you should decide/ That you don't want me there by your side/ That you don't want me there in your life."_

Cameron fechou os olhos e escutava a voz de Chase como se nada mais fizesse som naquele hospital. E sabia que aquelas palavras saiam do seu coração. Que aquelas palavras não podiam significar outra coisa. Que aquilo era pra ela. Sobre ela.

As lágrimas voltavam a lhe cair. Aquela dor voltava a doer.

Oh, Deus, o que ela tinha feito?

- _"Oooh, that's right/ Let's take a breath and jump over inside/ Oooh, that's right/ How can you know it, if you don't even try?/ __Oooh, that's right."_

- Cameron? – ela sentiu uma mão no seu braço. – O que houve?

Cameron olhou Wilson a olhando preocupado.

- Wilson!

Ele a viu com os olhos vermelhos e a emoção estampada no seu rosto.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Viu o House?

- Ele já foi. Nossa, - ele se surpreendeu ao ver Chase pelo vidro. – Não sabia que ele tocava. Você sabia...?

Ao se virar pra ela, viu Cameron entrando na sala de reuniões.

Ele deu um leve sorriso, ao perceber que as lágrimas dela e Chase tinham alguma coisa em comum.

- Acho que sou obrigado a fazer alguma coisa... – ele murmurou pra si mesmo.

XXX

Cameron entrou no bar lotado que tinha marcado com Foreman e Chase e os encontraram lá com Andréa e Parker, o novo intensivista que Foreman tinha contratado.

Ela se aproximou e viu que o grupo ria animado.

- Cameron! – Foreman gritou. – Até que enfim! Achei que não viria.

- É. Tive que esperar sair uns exames da patologia. – ela não poderia dizer que tinha ficado no hospital até tentar organizar sua mente. Colocar suas emoções no lugar.

- Hey, Cam, esse é Parker, vai trabalhar comigo e Andréa.

- Como vai? – o rapaz negro e altíssimo a cumprimentou.

- Allison Cameron. – ela disse, esticando a mão.

- Adam! – gritou Chase, visivelmente bêbado. – Manda umas garrafas aqui!

- Chega, Robbie! – pediu Andréa.

- Não, acabamos de chegar. Manda uns amendoins também. Manda todo o tipo de petisco que você tiver ai.

- Claro, doutor! – o bartender gritou.

- Manda umas tequilas também! – ele gritou novamente

Cameron o observava, e chacoalhava a cabeça.

- Vocês estão aqui há dez minutos e já estão bêbados? – ela questionou.

- Só um pouco. – disse Foreman, feliz.

Cameron se senta e Chase grita para Adam pedindo outro copo.

- Não quero beber, Chase. Alguém tem que estar sóbrio aqui.

- Relaxe. – Chase disse, enquanto Adam enche um copo de uísque e empurra para Cameron. – Hey, Adam, deixe a garrafa aqui.

Cameron e Foreman trocaram olhares.

- Não imaginava que você bebia tanto. – disse Foreman.

- Tem muita coisa que você nem imagina sobre mim, amigo. – disse ele, esvaziando um copo.

- E aí Andréa, quer dizer que vocês foram namorados de faculdade? – perguntou Foreman.

Ela assente com a cabeça.

- Três anos. – disse Chase.

- Lembra das férias em Paris? – ela riu lembrando.

Chase ainda bebendo, ri junto.

- Grandes férias, Andy, passamos três dias num quarto de hotel!

- Bem, não lembro de ouvir você reclamar. – ela lhe deu uma leve cotovelada, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Foreman e Parker riem junto.

Cameron começou a ficar incomodada com aquilo. Seu estomago revirou. Não estava muito a fim de saber as intimidades do passado.

A dor voltava a bater. A sensação de queimação no estômago também.

- Você ainda toca piano? – Andréa perguntou a Chase.

Todos o olharam.

- Não. Não mais.

- Como não? Robbie era fantástico. – ela disse para os outros.

- Não, não era. – ele disse, envergonhado.

- Era sim. – Andy o defendeu.

- Antes eu tinha uma platéia. – Chase tentou explicar. - Na verdade, uma única pessoa na platéia, agora não tenho mais. Não tenho mais vontade de tocar, Andy.

- Não foi o que eu vi. – Cameron disse.

Ele a olhou nos olhos.

- Eu vi você tocar agora pouco na sala do House. Foi lindo. Jamais soube que você tocava. – ela lhe disse sem piscar.

Ela e Chase trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Como se aquele momento em que ela o viu fosse único. Fosse só deles.

Como se ela soubesse que aquela musica era pra ela, sobre ela. E que ele sabia que ela sabia.

Andréa observou os dois e sorriu. _Era ela_. Ela era quem tinha o machucado tanto.

_Tão longe, tão perto..._

- Foi lindo... – ela sussurrou novamente.

- Obrigado. – ele disse, sendo sincero.

XXX

Umas duas horas depois, Andréa e Chase andavam na calçada, de braços dados voltando pra casa.

- Você realmente não quer dormir aqui? Meu sofá é enorme.

Chase gargalhou.

- Não. Eu vou pra casa. Vou pegar um táxi mesmo.

- Tudo bem, então... – ela ao menos tentou. Eles voltaram a andar. O vento gelado fez o cabelo de Chase se espalhar todo. – É ela, não é?

- Quem? – Chase não entendeu.

- Dra. Cameron. Ela é sua garota. A garota que não te quer.

Chase parou e se virou para ela. Ficou em silêncio, apenas a olhando.

- Eu vi como você olha pra ela. É horrível. Tê-la tão perto.

Chase suspirou.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Andréa disse. – Não perca a esperança. Talvez ela perceba que você é a coisa mais incrível que tenha aparecido na vida dela.

Chase riu.

- Quando, Andy? Quando?

- Não sei. Mas te digo uma coisa. Eu sei que sou um pouco suspeita pra falar, sempre tive relacionamentos fracassados, mas... eu vi algo no olhar dela, que me diz que você ainda tem chance.

- Acho que não. Amar alguém não é suficiente para despertar o amor, Andy. Cameron não vai me amar, assim, subitamente. Se mesmo depois do que nós tivemos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo que nós nos conhecemos, ela não me amou, não me quis... duvido que ela o faça agora.

- Nunca duvide do amor, Robbie. O amor pode brotar de onde você menos espera.

Chase riu.

- Obrigado, Andy. Você realmente é única.

Ela sorriu, tímida com o elogio, e esticou o braço no momento em que passava um táxi.

Chase riu.

- Tá tão doida pra me ver pelas costas?

- Estou. Você está bêbado demais pra ficar andando por aí. – ela abriu a porta e Chase entrou. – Boa noite, querido. Pensa no que eu disse.

- Vou pensar.

O táxi acelerou.

Chase se acomodou no banco, passando as mãos nos cabelos, tentando evitar o pensamento.

_Não perder a esperança. Puff! Que bobagem. _

Não vai adiantar nada, mesmo se eu quisesse.

Só vai doer mais. Só vai piorar a minha situação, se eu ficar remoendo isso noite após noite.

Chega. Chega. Acabou agora. Não vai ter mais Cameron!

Acabou agora. Vou levantar a cabeça, trabalhar duro e esquecê-la.

Agora. Agora mesmo!

XXX

Cameron olhava para seu próprio reflexo no espelho.

Baixou os olhos e viu uma foto sua com seu falecido marido num porta-retrato.

Como tinha ficado tão inflexível? Tão dura, insensível e indiferente?

Ela tinha que admitir que tinha se tornado uma pessoa difícil demais. Que não parecia mais a pessoa que costumava ser.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou de Chase.

Chase tinha se tornado mais importante pra ela do que ela pensava. O tempo que passaram juntos foi incrível. Foi precioso.

Então por que ela fugia dele como o diabo foge da cruz? Por que tinha medo de se aproximar, medo de se envolver?

Ah, não. Tudo se resumia àquilo? Medo?

Era medo, medo sim. Medo de tê-lo. Tê-lo e perdê-lo. Assim como teve Matthew. Assim como o perdeu.

Não podia deixar as coisas continuarem assim.

Não podia ver Chase tão triste daquele jeito. Precisava vê-lo como era antes. Quando estavam juntos.

Juntos? Quando foi que eles estiveram juntos?

Fechou os olhos, e começou a lembrar dos momentos que tiveram. De todas as vezes que passaram a noite juntos no seu apartamento. Lembrava do seu cheiro, do seu gosto, do seu sorriso. De como ele a fazia chegar as alturas só com um único beijo.

Suspirou. Ah, que beijo!

Uma saudade suprema lhe abateu. Sentia tanta saudade que doía.

Sentir saudade era um sentimento. Chase não podia culpá-la de não sentir nada.

E aquela sensação era terrível.

Tinha tomado uma decisão. Não ia mais se esconder numa casca. Ia deixar as coisas acontecerem. Por que fugir agora? Aquela dor voltava sempre. E o remédio era estar bem com Chase.

Era tê-lo próximo. Será que assim toda aquela sensação terrível de abandono iria embora?

XXX

**N/A**: Gente, tomei um puta susto quando escutei a musica que Chase toca. Fiquei até assustada de como era tão incrivelmente identificável com o relacionamento de Chase e Cameron. Pra quem não sabe, (acho que quase ninguém, afinal não é uma música muito conhecida), ela se chama "_What if_?" da fantástica banda _Coldplay_.

Na maioria dos episódios, tem musica boa, então resolvi por umas também.

AGRADECIMENTOS a todos que leram, principalmente, CAMILA, MAI, GABI e SALLY.

Ai vai a tradução da canção: "E se?"

E se não houvesse mentira?

Nada errado, nada certo

E se não houvesse tempo?

E nem razão, nem rima

E se você tivesse que decidir

Que não me quer ao seu lado

Que não me quer na sua vida

E se eu entendesse errado?

E nenhum poema ou música

Pudesse corrigir o que entendi errado

Ou fazer você sentir como é estar no meu lugar

E se você tivesse que decidir

Que você não me quer ao seu lado

Que você não me quer na sua vida

Oooh, vamos tentar

Vamos tomar fôlego e entrar nessa

Oooh, está certo

Como você pode saber, se você nem tenta?

Oooh, vamos tentar


	5. CAPITULO 5 CONFISSÕES

CAPITULO 5 – CONFISSÕES

O dia havia começado tranqüilamente. O sol batia forte nas janelas naquele começo de verão. House havia chegado, curiosamente no horário, pra dizer que não havia nenhum caso interessante.

Ele estava sentado à frente do computador, rindo.

Cameron que estava sentada a mesa, o olhava, até que finalmente perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Olhando currículos.

- Vai mesmo contratar alguém? – perguntou novamente, curiosa.

- Com certeza. Estou pensando em contratar uma loira peituda pra competir com você.

Cameron rolou os olhos, e encarou quem está a sua frente.

Chase. Que tinha uma caneta na boca, fazendo cruzadas numa revista qualquer. Aparentemente ignorava o que House dizia.

Cameron discretamente dava olhares a ele, mas ele sequer levantou a cabeça para vê-la.

_Como posso voltar a ter um relacionamento com Chase se ele nem ao menos vê que estou na sua frente?_

- Com licença?

Os três se viraram para a porta.

- Entre. – House pediu e Andréa passou pela porta de vidro. – Bom dia, Ex-Quase Dra. Chase.

Andréa riu, e olhou para Chase, que devolveu um sorriso e um olhar divertido.

Cameron assistia a cena, com os punhos fechados por debaixo de mesa. Apertava com tanta força, com tanta raiva de Andréa, que as unhas machucavam a palma da sua mão.

- Bom dia, Dr. House. Eu posso roubar Robert por alguns segundos? – ela pediu, acentuando bem o nome de Chase com o sotaque inglês.

- Robert? É claro. Ao menos que você queira me roubar.

- Temo que não.

Chase se levantou, e os dois saíram pela porta.

House voltou ao computador, e Cameron furtivamente, olhava os dois conversando do outro lado do vidro, no meio do corredor.

- Como você está no dia de hoje? – ele perguntou para Andréa.

- Bem e mau, ao mesmo tempo. E você?

- Também. – ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Sem casos? – ela perguntou, balançando a cabeça na direção da sala, por um segundo ela viu o olhar de ódio de Cameron. Estreitou os olhos. Achou que era sua imaginação.

- Nenhum. House não encontrou nada que não fosse chato.

- Então você não está fazendo nada?

- Não.

- Quer almoçar comigo? Por minha conta.

Chase gargalha.

O estomago de Cameron revirou, e o coração dela disparou.

_Ah, Deus! _– ela gemeu alto, controlando o nervoso.

- Claro. – Chase respondeu. – Eu sei que você não acredita, mas... eu queria acender uma vela por ele. Você pode me encontrar na capela em... em meia hora?

Andréa respondeu com um sorriso:

- Com certeza. – deu um passo e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Cameron arregalou os olhos. – Até daqui a pouco.

Chase a seguiu com os olhos, vendo-a andar no corredor.

Cameron gemeu de insatisfação novamente, e ouviu House gargalhar, olhando para ela.

Ela, envergonhada, baixou a cabeça.

_Deus, esse ciúme tá me corroendo!_

XXX

Andréa andava pelos corredores do Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, como se somente seu corpo estivesse ali. Seu pensamento, sua alma, seu coração estavam sentados num gramado verde num cemitério centenário na Inglaterra.

A sua frente, ela viu Dra. Cameron. Chacoalha a cabeça. _Ainda não consigo compreender Robert._

- Dra. Cameron! – ela exclamou.

- Dra. Shepard, precisa de ajuda? – Cameron soltou, sem um mínimo de emoção.

- Sim, estou procurando a capela. Poderia me informar a direção?

Cameron a observou, odiando aquele sotaque. Amava o sotaque de Chase, mas a voz de Andréa a irritava.

- Claro. – tentou ser gentil. – Eu estou indo na mesma direção Eu te levo.

- Obrigada.

- Como estão as coisas na equipe do Foreman? – ela tentou puxar assunto. Precisava de informações.

- Bem, ele é um grande médico. Às vezes, parece tudo muito fácil com ele.

- Está gostando de Nova Jersey?

- Sim, até que estou. Na verdade, não tive muito tempo pra dar umas voltas, mas gosto do que eu vejo.

- E Chase? – Cameron perguntou com o estomago queimando.

- O que tem ele?

- É bom ter um amigo por perto nesses casos, certo?

- Ah sim! Claro que nós não temos mais tanta coisa em comum como antes... – Cameron levantou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso. – Mas Robert é alguém importante do meu passado. E resgatar amizades é importante.

- Realmente. Chegamos. – Cameron apontou para uma sala com portas escuras de madeira.

- Obrigada, Dra. Cameron.

- Não há de quê, Dra. Shepard.

Cameron deixou Andréa pra trás e seguiu o corredor a esquerda, indo na direção dos elevadores. Mas pelo canto do olho, viu Chase no corredor a sua direita. Não querendo que ele a visse, deu um passo mais rápido, e entrou em um nicho a esquerda no mesmo corredor que estava. Parou ali, e esticou o pescoço para poder saber a direção que Chase tomava. Ele entrou a sua esquerda, e entrou na capela.

O seu estômago revirou. Andréa estava lá.

Ela andou como um felino até a capela. Viu Andréa sentada no primeiro banco, e viu Chase andar até lá. Entrou tentando não fazer barulho, e rapidamente se escondeu novamente num nicho que dava entrada a uma porta.

Somente os dois estavam lá diante do altar. Podia ouvi-los.

_O que está fazendo, Cameron? Ouvindo a conversa dos outros_? Ela se recriminou. Mas a curiosidade era maior.

Sentia que Andréa era uma ameaça. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- O único momento que imaginei de te ver numa igreja seria no nosso casamento. – Cameron o ouviu dizer.

Andréa riu.

- Acho que nem isso, certo? Afinal nós não casamos.

Cameron o ouviu rir. Seu coração deu um sobressalto. Como era apaixonada por aquela risada.

Chase andou até o altar, e acendeu uma vela próxima a ele.

Andréa continuava:

- Incrível como este hospital é barulhento. - Chase se virou e se sentou ao lado dela no banco de madeira.

Cameron deu uma esticada no pescoço para poder vê-los, e odiou a aproximação deles.

Andréa está sentada em frente ao altar, e Chase se senta atravessado, com uma perna de cada lado do banco.

- Você se importa se eu fazer uma oração por nós dois? – ele perguntou.

- De forma alguma. – Andréa respondeu.

Ele pegou sua mão, e o coração de Cameron disparou.

_Aquilo estava íntimo demais!_

Cameron suspirou, tendo o estômago fervendo.

- "_Pai Nosso_... – ele começou com os olhos fechados. Andréa não o imitou, mas ficou fitando o chão, perdida em pensamentos. - ... _livrai-nos do mal. Amém_."

Andréa virou o rosto e viu Chase a fitando.

- Amém. – ela repetiu.

Chase levou a mão dela aos lábios e deu um leve beijo.

- Odeio esse dia. – ele murmurou.

- É. – ela concordou. – Eu também. Sabe que num dia como esse, eu sempre... dirijo até Abney Park ..., e na volta, eu sempre passo naquele restaurante nojento em Camden Place pra comer aquele peixe gorduroso que você gostava.

Chase sorriu.

- Ainda gosto. Tem um restaurante chinês aqui perto que faz exatamente como eu gosto.

Andy fez uma careta de nojo e Chase riu.

Cameron fechou os olhos e também fez uma careta. Mas uma careta de dor. Sentia um ciúme e uma inveja profunda daquela intimidade.

Andy suspirou e olhou para o altar.

- Então, - começou Chase. – você continua atéia?

- É surpresa pra você?

- Não. É que... não sei, depois de tantos anos, achei que as coisas pudessem ter mudado.

- Não. Não mesmo. Eu não acho que tenha mudado nesses cinco anos. Talvez... talvez tenha ficado mais triste. Como você ficou.

Chase não retrucou. Suspirou e coçou os cabelos com uma das mãos.

- Um pouco. – ele disse, em seguida.

Andréa riu levemente.

- Sabe... tem uma pergunta que eu queria lhe fazer a muito tempo. – ela disse, virando pra ele.

Chase a olhou curioso. Cameron redobrou a atenção.

Andréa continuou:

- Você acha que... acha que ainda estaríamos juntos... se não tivesse acontecido... o que aconteceu?

A mente de Cameron viajou. _O que será que aconteceu?_

- Acho que sim, Andy. – Chase respondeu. – O que não nos faltava era amor.

- Mesmo assim. Amor não é tudo. Criar uma família é complicado. Deveres, responsabilidades, rotina...

- E eu ainda acho que teríamos continuado juntos. Teríamos nossa família.

_Família? _

Chase continuou:

– Nós teríamos tido a cerimônia suntuosa como era o sonho da sua mãe...

Andy lembrando, chacoalhou a cabeça, e começou a rir.

- Com 400 convidados... – ela continuou.

- ... no castelo de Warwick.

- Minha mãe é louca. – Andy gargalhou.

- Seu pai ia matar aqueles marrecos que se empoleiravam no telhado da sua casa, e teríamos pato assado no buffet.

Andy riu ainda mais.

Cameron se pegou sorrindo, imaginando os patos. Só que imaginou ela gritando com o pai, o pedindo pra parar, não Andy.

Ela conseguiu imaginar Chase num lindo terno branco, andando num gramado verde em frente a um castelo medieval, a esperando.

Lágrimas molham seu rosto, e a sensação de que nada daquilo poderia um dia ser real a invadiu. O seu pensamento foi interrompido pela risada deliciosa de Chase, que continuava a imaginar a sua cerimônia de casamento:

- ... você usaria aquele vestido horroroso da sua vó...

- Eu lembro do Liam experimentando ele.

- Rasgando ainda mais aquele troço velho. – ele gargalhou com ela.

- Por que que o meu irmão tinha que fazer isso?

- Porque sua mãe e sua vó queriam saber como ficaria em você.

- Eu podia ter experimentado.

- Não ia caber em você.

- Não me zoa, Robbie. – lhe dando um tapa no braço.

A feição do rosto deles mudou. Uma lembrança os remeteu novamente a consternação. Andréa baixa a cabeça e suspira alto.

- De qualquer maneira, eu teria estragado o vestido, do mesmo jeito que Liam estragou. – ela se defendeu.

Chase riu, triste.

- Nós teríamos nos mudado para a minha casa em Covent Garden, onde você colocaria hortênsias azuis nas janelas, ameaçando cair na cabeça das pessoas. Nós compraríamos um labrador, e criaríamos uma família enorme. Eu teria que trabalhar três turnos por dia no HCA pra alimentar todas as bocas. Inclusive a do cachorro.

Andréa estreitou os olhos.

- E eu não ia trabalhar?

Chase fez uma careta engraçada, como se o que ela tivesse dito fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- Claro que não. – ele respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

Andréa riu, chacoalhando a cabeça.

- É claro que nós estaríamos juntos, Andy. – ele confirmou. – E felizes.

- Você acredita em... em destino? – ela lhe perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – ele disse e fez uma pausa, olhando para o nada. – Tudo o que vimos nos filmes, nos livros... até mesmo na religião, sugere que o destino é um conto de fadas. Um final feliz. Você luta toda sua vida por isso, certo? Eu tentei. Juro que tentei. E... não há uma única pessoa que eu ame que esteja do meu lado agora. Esteja de verdade.

Andréa o olhou, e pegou na sua mão. Ele continuou:

- Isso é destino? Eu perdi todas as pessoas que eu amei. Todas. Sem exceção. Inclusive você. O que é estar destinado a algo? Se o destino é algo bom, por que eu estou sozinho?

- Acho que eu sou a pessoa menos indicada pra responder isso, Robbie. O meu fadado destino está ligado ao seu.

- Engraçado como isso soa patético. – ele disse, rindo.

- É. – ela concordou, rindo.

- Você acha que não vamos mais ter chance nenhuma?

- Chance de que?

- De felicidade. Amar de novo, ser feliz de novo...

- Nesses cinco anos, você não teve nenhuma perspectiva disso?

- Talvez, nós últimos quatro meses. – ele fez uma careta, se achando ridículo. Cameron aparecia na sua mente, sem ele perceber.

Cameron deixa as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

- Pois é. Você compartilhou seus sonhos com uma mulher que queria só o seu...

- Não termine isso. – ele a interrompeu. – Estamos numa igreja.

-... pênis. – ela murmurou pra ele.

- Andy! – ele a recriminou.

Cameron arregalou os olhos molhados. Andréa sabia sobre ela. Sabia sobre o relacionamento que ela e Chase tiveram. Ele tinha contado tudo.

- Ao menos isso ela não pode reclamar. Você sempre foi...

- Andy! – Chase olha para a porta, pra ver se não há ninguém ouvindo.

-...hábil.

Cameron ainda estava em choque, ouvindo as palavras de Andréa. Ela lembrou das noites que teve com Chase. Como o sexo era incrível. Como ele a fazia se sentir única.

- Por favor, Andy!

- Pára, tá! Você nunca teve vergonha de falar sobre isso comigo.

- Mas era diferente. Era sobre você e eu.

- Vou perguntar pra ela se você continua habilidoso.

Chase a olhou, começando a se irritar. Cameron levou a mão a boca, segurando o choro.

- Tá, tá, desculpe. Eu paro.

- Nós somos patéticos. – ele confessou.

- É, não é? Ah, Robbie, onde foi que erramos? Afinal de contas, era pro mundo ser nosso. Nós somos o estereótipo perfeito. Eu e você. Bonitos, ricos, inteligentes, atraentes, de boa família, bom nome, boa profissão. Eu e você deveríamos ser as pessoas mais felizes do mundo.

Chase riu, concordando.

- O que aconteceu foi o acaso, Andy. Encontramos algo que não é possível lutar contra.

- Isso é contraditório. Se não vamos vencer pra que lutar? Se existe Deus, pra quê a Medicina? É a grande questão da humanidade. Se ele vai tirar, porque dar? Pra que? Pra me passar uma maldita lição? Sendo uma pessoa rica, eu não posso ter tudo?

- Talvez essa lição seja pra mim, não pra você.

- Por que?

- Como uma punição.

- Punição? Por que Ele te puniria? Você sempre foi perfeito. Você é ótimo e dedicado em tudo o que faz. Filho perfeito, namorado perfeito, primeiro aluno da turma, o melhor médico residente em Oxford... Tenho certeza que House pode dizer o mesmo.

Chase riu.

Cameron pensou. _Ela está certa. Você é perfeito, Chase._

- Eu digo punição, por ter abandonado o seminário.

Andréa começou a rir.

- Ah não. Me diz que você não acredita nisso.

- Não. Não acredito. Mas já me fez pensar.

- Você pode amar a Deus de outra maneira a não ser sendo padre, Robbie.

- Eu sei. Foi o que o monsenhor me disse quando desisti. A questão é que eu falhei, como seminarista, e como pai de família.

Andréa se comoveu, e o abraçou.

- Você não falhou. Se alguém errou aqui, foi Ele.

A cabeça de Cameron começou a girar mais rápido. _Do que eles estavam falando? Deus errou em que com eles?_

O celular de Chase começou a tocar. Eles se soltaram dos braços um do outro, e Chase atendeu

- Chase... Estou indo. – e desligou. – É House. Tenho que ir.

- Vou com você. Meu horário de lanche acabou faz tempo. Ainda bem que Foreman compreende.

- Você contou a ele?

- Ah... não... disse que era problema de mulher.

- É, conveniente.

Andréa deu uma tapa no braço dele.

- Mal-educado. – ela resmungou.

Eles saem da capela, seguindo na direção dos elevadores, quando Chase deu um passo pra trás.

- Ouviu isso? – ele perguntou.

- Isso o que?

Chase voltou para a porta da capela, olhando lá dentro, com uma ruga enorme na testa.

- Achei ter ouvido um celular tocando.

- Não era de alguém aqui fora?

- Talvez. – ele deu de ombros e vão embora.

Dentro da capela, Cameron segurou a respiração, tendo o celular nas mãos. Ela olhou para o visor e vê: HOUSE CHAMANDO.

Suspirou. _Oh, Deus! O que aconteceu com Chase?_

X

Ela chegou a sala de reuniões. Chase estava lá ao lado de House, em frente a cafeteira.

Ela suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto, sentindo pra ver se não estava mais molhado de lágrimas.

Entrou, tentando não fazer barulho, mas os dois se viraram para ela.

- Onde você estava? Por que desligou o celular na minha cara? Por que está com os olhos vermelhos? Estava chorando?

Ela encarou Chase, que estava curioso.

- Almoçando. Porque estava almoçando. Estou com sono. E não. – ela respondeu como se fosse um questionário.

- O quê? – House não entendeu.

- Respondida suas perguntas? – ela começou a se irritar.

- O que está havendo com você?

- Algum caso interessante? – ela ignorou a pergunta. Estava odiando aquilo. Aquela conversa na capela estava fazendo sua mente pirar. Não conseguia sequer ver algo nos olhos de Chase.

- Não fuja da pergunta. Por que está tão irritante? O ciúme já invadiu seus neurônios? – House continuou.

Cameron olhou Chase, que devolveu um olhar que ela desconhecia. Como se ele não se importasse nem um pouco com o que House disse. Como se, não se importasse, se ela fosse sentir ciúmes mesmo.

_Será que ele...? Será que ele não se importa se...?_

- Quando você resolver dizer qual o motivo da ligação no meio do meu almoço, eu vou estar aqui. – ela disse, se sentando.

House gargalhou.

Ela levantou a cabeça, e encontrou o olhar de Chase. Aquele mesmo olhar de minutos atrás. Um olhar diferente.

Naquele momento, o coração de Cameron amoleceu. O que será que aconteceu na Inglaterra? Por que ela sentia que algo de tão terrível o machucou, a ponto de ficar tão magoado com a falta de entusiasmo dela no relacionamento que tiveram?

Cameron baixou a cabeça, e fechou os olhos.

Se sentia culpada. Culpada por não ter visto que Chase não é qualquer um. Não é um homem como House, Foreman ou até mesmo, Matthew.

_Como iria consertar aquilo agora?_

XXX

N/A: Pronto mulherada. Me desculpem pela demora. Mas finalmente terminei o capitulo. Na verdade, houve varias modificações. Ele seria mais longo, mais dramático, e tirei tudo isso. Deixei assim para poder postar logo, e para vocês pararem de me encher. Acredito que o capitulo seis saia logo, porque esse capitulo era pra ser longo, então muita coisa já foi escrita, é só mesmo juntar tudo, misturar e assar.

**AGRADECIMENTOS A MULHERADA DA COMU CHAM**

**MAI**, **MONA**, **CAMILA** (minha primeira "membra" do meu blog multiply), **NAYLA**, **LALÁ**, **NAIKY**, **KATE** E **SAWYER** (viu como eu sou chique, ele me mandou um recado lá da ilha!!! Hey, logo estréia o filme novo do Josh, esqueci o nome e também não vou procurar agora).

**E AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIALISSIMOS A:**** LIS **(você sempre lê tudo meu antes de todo mundo mesmo, até sabe como a historia vai acabar, segunda "membra" do blog), **SALLY **(ainda vou escrever como você!!! To te devendo rewiews por Just Like Heaven), **GABY **e **LETICIA **(eu amo Coldplay,quando fico sem inspiração pra escrever, escuto eles).

**ALUSÕES:**

**Abney Park** é bairro que possui um cemitério famoso no noroeste de Londres. É lindo. Claro, de uma maneira que um cemitério possa ser lindo. Achei o lugar ideal para enterrar alguém com uma família rica e centenária como a de Andréa (ops, acho que falei demais). Achei bem medieval, parece até meio macabro mesmo. Querem checar: é um bairro muito legal em Londres. Com seus mercados, pubs e clubes, onde nos finais de semana, turistas e descolados disputam as ruas em buscas de novidades.E o mais louco é que tem opções de produtos ligados a maconha por toda a rua. Não o produto ilegal em si, mas calças, calçados, camisetas, entres outras coisas, feitas pela fibra da Cannabis. Você até encontra pirulitos e chá de maconha. Hahahahahahaha.

**Covent Garden** é também um bairro em Londres. Conhecido também por seus mercados, lojinhas e vida noturna.

**HCA** é a abreviação para Hospital Corporation of America, e é o maior hospital particular do mundo, tendo dezenas deles em várias capitais, inclusive Londres.

**Castelo de Warwick** é um dos maiores castelos da Inglaterra. Dizem que a visita é inesquecivel. Com jardins, torres, salões, masmorras, aposentos reais, armas e armaduras medievais, parece mesmo que você está num filme como "Hamlet", ou "O Feitiço de Áquila". Chequem de novo: SEIS – BREVE!!!

TENHO CINCO FICS DE HP PRA ATUALIZAR!!!


	6. RECADO

GALERA,

ISSO NÃO É O CAPITULO.

DEVIDO A UM ERRO MEU, (´PORQUE EU ESQUECI DESSE DETALHE), AO INVES DE FAZER UM CAPITULO NOVO NO FF, EU SÓ O SUBSTITUI. ENTÃO QUEM DEIXOU UMA REWIEW NA PRÉVIA, NÃO CONSEGUE COLOCAR UMA NO CAPITULO NOVO.

ENTÃO, PARA PODEREM COLOCAR REWIEWS DO CAPITULO COMPLETO, ESTOU O COLOCANDO COMO O SETE. É O MESMO CAPITULO. NÃO MUDEI NADA, QUER DIZER SÓ PUS A TRADUÇÃO DA MUSICA CANTADA POR CHASE, E SOBRE QUEM É O FILOSOFO JAGGER.

MIL BEIJOS E PERDÕES.


	7. CAPITULO 6 ALCOOL CURA TUDO

ANTERIORMENTE EM HOUSE:

Cameron fechou os olhos e também fez uma careta. Mas uma careta de dor. Sentia um ciúme e uma inveja profunda daquela intimidade.

- Você acha que... acha que ainda estaríamos juntos... se não tivesse acontecido... o que aconteceu?

- É claro que nós estaríamos juntos, Andy. – ele confirmou. – E felizes.

Cameron deixa as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

- Isso é destino? Eu perdi todas as pessoas que eu amei. Todas. Sem exceção. Inclusive você. O que é estar destinado a algo? Se o destino é algo bom, por que eu estou sozinho? Engraçado como isso soa patético. – ele disse, rindo.

- É, não é? Ah, Robbie, onde foi que erramos? Afinal de contas, era pro mundo ser nosso. Nós somos o estereótipo perfeito. Eu e você. Bonitos, ricos, inteligentes, atraentes, de boa família, bom nome, boa profissão. Eu e você deveríamos ser as pessoas mais felizes do mundo.

- Talvez essa lição seja pra mim, não pra você.

- Por que?

- Como uma punição, por ter abandonado o seminário. Eu falhei, como seminarista, e como pai de família.

Cameron baixou a cabeça, e fechou os olhos.

Se sentia culpada. Culpada por não ter visto que Chase não é qualquer um. Não é um homem como House, Foreman ou até mesmo, Matthew.

_Como iria consertar aquilo agora?_

XXX

CAPITULO SEIS – O ALCOOL CURA TUDO

Cameron caminhava assoviando no caminho para o bar da happy hour que sempre iam. Dessa vez, o convite havia sido feito por Foreman e não por Chase. Ele havia ficado afastado dela praticamente o dia todo. Não conversaram. Não trocaram duas palavras durante aquele dia. Se tivesse havido um caso pra diagnosticar, teriam trocados opiniões, sugestões, ou até mesmo, farpas.

Ao menos, teria tido-o próximo dela. Falando, o olhando nos olhos, podendo vê-lo, observá-lo... mas ele se afastara cada vez mais. A última vez que tinha realmente o olhado nos olhos, havia sido na noite anterior, no mesmo bar em que ela estava indo naquele momento. Foi quando ela o elogiou por aquele momento lindo ao piano, e ele disse um murmurante obrigado.

Suspirou, chacoalhando os cabelos, tentando se refrescar na brisa leve do verão. De repente, um pensamento invadiu sua mente. O mesmo pensamento que ficou na sua cabeça o dia todo.

Aquela conversa entre Andréa e Chase na capela foi instigante demais. O que será que tinha acontecido? O casamento havia sido desfeito porque algo muito sério tinha acontecido.

E quem era "ele"? Alguém tinha morrido. Isso ela tinha entendido. Mas quem? Andréa tinha mencionado Abney Park, e ela sabia que era um cemitério. Um cemitério centenário. Onde famílias ricas e influentes enterravam seus parentes por gerações.

Chase havia acendido uma vela e feito uma oração "por ele".

Seria o pai de Chase? Andréa o conhecia. Tinha trabalhado pra ele, e tinha se tornado infectologista por causa dele. Ouviu isso da boca dela. Será que ele os impediu de casar? Mas ela pareceu falar sobre ele com tanto carinho. E ficou surpresa ao saber da morte dele pela boca de Chase, no dia em que ela chegou.

Andréa mencionou que sempre ia, todo ano. E Rowan Chase morreu ano passado. Não podia mesmo ser ele.

Ela tinha entendido também que Deus havia tirado alguém deles. Ela disse "pra que dar, se Deus vai tirar?" Deus lhe havia dado alguém. E o tirado. Mas quem? A mente de Cameron viajava as inúmeras possibilidades.

Será que podia ser um filho? Não, não. Chase teria contado que tinha tido um filho.

_Teria mesmo?_

XXX

Entrou no bar lotado, esticando o pescoço, tentando encontrá-los. Viu Chase e Foreman gargalhando junto com Adam, o bartender, encostados no balcão.

- Olá, garotos! – ela disse se aproximando.

- Oi, Cam. Este é o Adam. – apresentou Foreman.

- Olá. – ela disse, vendo que Chase tinha parado de rir e se concentrava no seu copo de uísque.

- Está é a Dra. Cameron. – Foreman continuou.

- Vocês trabalham todos juntos? – Adam perguntou.

- Pode se dizer que sim. - ela respondeu, sendo solicita. Olhou para Chase novamente, e ele ainda olhava para o próprio copo.

- Não sabia que existiam médicas tão lindas, acho que vou me consultar no seu hospital mais vezes.

Cameron sorriu envergonhada. Chase deu um olhar bravo a Adam, que arregalando os olhos, soltou:

- Vou trabalhar, com licença. – e saiu.

Chase encarou Cameron e sorriu.

- Cansativo o dia de hoje, certo? – ele brincou.

- É, eu realmente me cansei de ficar sentada, olhando para as janelas. – ela disse brincando, em seguida sorriu.

- E a Andréa, Chase? – perguntou Foreman. – Alguma chance de rolar algo entre vocês?

Cameron se remexeu na cadeira. Levantou levemente os olhos para saber a resposta de Chase.

- Andréa e eu somos... velhos amigos do passado. Só isso. – ele se virou para o bartender. – Hey, Adam, deixa a garrafa de uísque aqui!

- Vocês foram namorados, Chase. Isso não significa nada?

Ele deu uma rápida olhada para Cameron, que devolveu um olhar inquisidor. Adam apareceu e Chase encheu um copo, bebendo de uma vez em seguida.

- Não como antigamente. Eu e Andréa temos um... passado maravilhoso... – Cameron fez uma careta. – e triste. Só isso.

- Triste? – perguntou Foreman.

- Por que? – Cameron se interessou.

- Eu não acho que estou tão bêbado para contar isso pra vocês. Principalmente pra você. – e apontou para Cameron. – Eu vou mijar. – e seguiu na direção do banheiro.

- Chase está insuportável. – disse Cameron.

- Não, ele não suporta você, o que acaba fazendo você não suportar ele.

Cameron não compreendeu.

- Foreman...

- Cameron, ele é louco por você.

- E pelo fato, de não termos um relacionamento, ele desconta em mim.

- Não, ele tá descontando em si mesmo. – ela o olhou, triste. – Não vê o quanto ele bebe? Ele praticamente chega de ressaca no trabalho todos os dias. E tenho certeza que não é por ciúmes de eu ter subido de cargo, ou por ter Andréa por perto. É você.

- Não me faça sentir culpada. Eu... não tenho culpa. – ela mesma não se convenceu.

- Hey, Adam, que tal uns amendoins? – Chase gritou, se aproximando. Foreman e Cameron se calaram.

- Não quer uns bolinhos da minha mãe? – devolveu o bartender.

- Claro. E também me manda duas tequilas duplas. Só pra começar.

Cameron e Foreman trocaram olhares.

Chase se sentou e bebeu de uma vez a metade de um copo de uísque. E gemeu de prazer.

- E aí? – se virou para os dois. – Do que conversavam?

- A vida. – disse Foreman, triste.

- Oh, a vida! – ele cantou: - "_Thaaaaaaat's life_!"

Cameron o olhou, e riu. Chase parecia tão animado e feliz. _Por que o álcool o deixa assim? Me faz me sentir pior. A fuga dele é minha culpa._

Chase continuou cantando:

- "_Life is so peculiar/ A fork belongs with a knife/ Corn beef is lost without cabbage/ A husband should have a wife/ Life is so peculiar but, as everybody says, "That's life"_!

Algumas pessoas numa mesa ao lado, aplaudem Chase.

Ele levantou o copo de uísque, e agradeceu:

- Obrigado! Obrigado! – ele disse, virando para dentro o conteúdo. – Acho que já estou bêbado.

- Você deveria parar de beber. – disse Foreman.

- Por que? – disse ele, já enchendo o copo. – É a vida. O filósofo Jagger já dizia que ninguém pode ter tudo o que quer. Eu já estou acostumado com isso.

- Ah, não, Chase! – disse Foreman. – Não comece a se lamentar agora.

- Não estou me lamentando. Vocês puxaram o assunto.

- Nós puxamos o assunto? – perguntou Cameron. – Você começou a cantar.

- Eu estou bêbado, eu tenho todo o direito de reclamar da minha vida. – e bebeu do copo novamente.

- Foreman, tira essa garrafa da frente dele. – pediu Cameron.

- Não! – ele berrou, pegando a garrafa, e a afastando deles. – Vocês não têm o direito. Ninguém tem. Principalmente você. – e apontou para Cameron.

- Chase...

- Não, Cameron. Você não... nem começa.

- Por favor, Chase...

- Pára com isso, Chase! – pediu Foreman.

- O que está acontecendo com você? Por que está agindo desse jeito? – pergunta ela, preocupada.

- Olha aqui, eu tenho os meus problemas. E você... não devia ficar me questionando nada. Hoje é dia doze. Eu tenho o direito de ficar bêbado.

- Por que? O que há no dia doze?

Ele tirou a carteira do bolso, e de dentro dela, tirou uma foto amassada. Ele entregou a Cameron, que viu na foto Chase e um bebê. Um bebê loiro com profundos olhos azuis. Na foto, eles sorriam e Chase apontava para a câmera.

Cameron olhou atrás da foto: David 16/11/2001- T12/06/2002.

- Quem é? – Foreman se esticou para olhar a foto. – Tem seu sorriso.

- É meu filho. Ele morreu há cinco anos.

Cameron o olhou, entristecida. _Era mesmo um filho._

- Oh, Chase... – ela murmurou, arrasada.

- Esse é o motivo que eu e Andy nos separamos. Nós não conseguimos suportar... perdê-lo.

- Do que ele morreu? – perguntou Foreman.

- Leucemia.

_Ah, Deus!_ Leucemia era algo que eles tratavam com tanta facilidade no Princeton. Como aquilo pode acontecer com ele?

- Nós éramos noivos e Andy ficou grávida. Nós decidimos fazer uma grande cerimônia de casamento depois do nascimento do bebê. Mas desde que David nasceu, isso nunca aconteceu. Nós vivíamos em hospitais, UTI's e pronto-socorros. Mas... não... não pudemos salvá-lo. E isso destruiu o nosso quase casamento. Andy não suportava a perda. Nem eu. Ela não me deixava tocá-la, abraçá-la, nem confortá-la. Decidimos que era mesmo o fim. Foi então que eu vim para cá, e Andy foi pra Cambridge.

Ele engoliu os dois copos de tequila, como se fosse água. E encheu o copo de uísque.

A conversa na capela vinha a mente de Cameron naquele momento.

Era um filho o que Deus tinha levado. Era sobre isso o que Andréa queria dizer sobre ter e Deus tirar.

Eles se amavam, e a perda do filho destruiu aquele amor. Como se o amor deles fosse um barraco velho no caminho de um furacão. O furacão era o futuro imprevisível.

E Chase achava que era uma punição. Que era sua culpa.

- Chase... – começou Cameron. De alguma maneira, precisava confortá-lo.

- Relaxem. Eu estou bem. Andy está bem. Isso é o mais importante. – e engolia o uísque.

- Pare de beber, Chase. – disse Cameron, alcançando a mão dele.

Ele a olhou.

- Acho melhor eu ir pra casa. – ele disse, se levantando, carregando a garrafa, fugindo da proximidade com ela. – Adam, eu to indo. Amanhã eu volto.

- Vai em paz, cara.

- Vou. Claro. – ele murmurou.

Chase andou na direção da porta, tendo Cameron e Foreman atrás dele.

- Crianças, tenho que ir. Minha gata tá me esperando. – ele se virou para Cameron, parecendo preocupado. - Você leva ele? Acho que ele não tá bem pra dirigir.

Cameron olhou para Chase, que virava a garrafa sem ter noção do seu redor.

- Meu carro está aqui, - ela apontou para um carro do outro lado da calçada. – eu levo ele.

– Chase! Se cuida, cara, te vejo amanhã!

- Claro. – ele respondeu sem sequer olhar para Foreman. Se virou, e começou a andar pela calçada.

- Corre atrás dele, Cameron. – Foreman pediu, chamando um táxi, enquanto Cameron ia atrás de Chase.

- Chase! Vamos, eu te levo pra casa.

- Não preciso que você me leve pra casa.

- Meu carro está ali, eu te levo.

- Me deixe em paz, Cameron. Vá você pra casa. Eu vou sozinho.

Chase andou cambaleando na calçada e Cameron andou atrás dele.

Chase escutou o barulho dos saltos altos dela, e se virou.

- Vai embora, Cameron.

- Chase, por favor.

Ele pára e a olha confuso.

- Por que você está aqui? O que você quer?

- Você está bêbado. E deprimido. Me deixe te levar pra casa.

- Eu não preciso de você.Será que você não percebe? Eu faço isso todos os dias. Não preciso de você.

- Chase... por Deus, o que está havendo? Por favor! Por que está fazendo isso? Por que eu vejo essa raiva por mim... ?

Ele explodiu:

- Porque eu te odeio. – ele respondeu, furioso.

Cameron piscou assustada.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, com o coração disparado.

– Odeio você. Odeio por você estar me tornando nesse estúpido fracassado.

Cameron o olhou, apavorada. Agora podia ver como ele estava, como ele se sentia.

Chase gritava, com os olhos vermelhos:

- Eu amo tanto você que dói. Dói tanto que nem sei o que fazer. Eu sonhei tanto com você. E em todos esse sonhos você era minha. Minha mulher, minha amante, a única pessoa que importava pra mim. E eu não consigo superar isso. Como não consigo superar nada na minha vida.

Ele voltou a tomar ar. Estava furioso, vermelho, e falava rápido, como se tudo aquilo tivesse entalado na sua garganta.

- Eu perdi tudo que eu amava, Cameron. Minha mãe, meu pai, David... eu me acostumei a perder, e eu não consigo superar nada disso. Estar com você 24 horas por dia é como estar sob tortura. E eu não consigo superar isso.

- Chase, me perdoe.

- Cameron... me deixa em paz. – os olhos dele encheram de lágrimas. – Pare de me fazer perguntas. Pare de olhar pra mim. Pare de falar comigo. Me deixa em paz pra eu poder esquecer você.

- Chase... – ela se comoveu, e começou a chorar também. – me perdoe. Jamais achei que você se machucaria tanto.

Chase fez uma careta, e levou a garrafa a boca. Bebeu um gole tão longo que virou toda a cabeça pra trás, lhe fazendo perder o equilibro. Ele caiu no chão.

- Chase!

- Vai embora, Cameron. – ele continuou no chão. - Por favor. Me deixe em paz.

Ela levou a mão ao rosto dele, e Chase fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor da mão dela, se sentindo exausto. Ele respirou com dificuldade, tentando se acalmar.

Ele abriu os olhos, e a encarou. Se levantou, fugindo da mão dela, deixando a garrafa jogada no chão e voltando a andar pela calçada.

- Chase... por favor, não faça isso.

Ele se virou para ela.

- Cameron, esquece de tudo que eu te falei. Vá embora, finja que você não me viu, finja que não me conhece. Sei lá, qualquer coisa, só me deixe em paz. Antes que eu peça demissão.

Ele se virou, esticando o braço no exato momento em que um táxi passa, parando imediatamente.

- Chase, por favor... – mas ele mandou o taxista seguir.

Cameron viu o táxi ir embora e suspirou alto.

_O que eu faço agora?_

XX

Cameron estacionou seu carro na manhã seguinte, sentindo uma estranha sensação. Era um sentimento confuso, incompreensível. Uma ansiedade, uma agitação. Como se tivesse esquecido algo.

Tinha dormido mal. Havia tido sonhos inacabados.

Sonhou com a época em que estava casada, e era apenas uma estudante de medicina.

No seu sonho, havia chegado em casa e encontrado Helen, a velha enfermeira de Matthew, chorando. Ela se desesperou, e Helen lhe disse, que seu marido havia piorado. Ela foi até a cama, e entrou em choque. Ali não estava Matthew, estava Chase.

Acordou assustada, soluçando. E em seguida, chorou. Chorou toda a dor que sentia.

Todas suas frustrações, medos e sonhos impossíveis. A sensação de perda, o desprezo, a indiferença dele, a frustração e decepção que ela causou... Chorou o medo de amar, medo de ter, medo de perder... Medo de implorar perdão... Medo de encarar a realidade de que perdeu a oportunidade de ser feliz de novo... Ser feliz pra sempre.

Chorou por ter percebido que queria Chase mais do que tudo. E que não sabia o que fazer, como dizer, como pedir perdão... Como se aproximar, de como não lhe frustrar novamente...

Estava com tanto medo de se reaproximar, principalmente depois do que ele havia dito na noite anterior, que até pensou duas vezes se ia trabalhar ou não. Estava com medo de encará-lo novamente.

Era engraçado. Havia feito sexo com ele, havia dormido com ele, sabia de cor o seu gosto, o seu cheiro... fechava os olhos e sabia de cor como era o seu corpo. Era uma intimidade única, mas naquele momento, não tinha coragem sequer de olhar nos olhos dele.

Era culpa. Uma culpa sem fim.

Depois de tudo. Tudo o que foi dito e sentido, um "eu gosto de você sim" não faria sentido. _Talvez ele nem acreditasse..._

- Cameron! – ela ouviu.

Ela se virou.

- Wilson! O que faz aqui numa manhã de sábado?

- Problemas, pra variar. E você? Não me diga que House arranjou um caso pra diagnosticar em pleno sábado?

- Você conhece seu amigo muito bem. – ela respondeu e Wilson riu.

- Como você está?

- Bem. – ela disse, baixinho.

- Parece doente.

- Só dormi pouco e você?

- Ótimo. Tenho um convite pra você.

- Pra mim? – ela ficou surpresa. Isso não é típico do Wilson.

- É. Eu tenho um ingresso sobrando para o jogo dos Lakers no Garden hoje a noite. Quer ir?

- Jogo dos Lakers? – ela pensou. Ela lembra que Matthew era apaixonado por basquete, e acabou considerando. – Quem vai?

- Ahmm... Eu, House e... – achou melhor não mencionar o nome de Chase. - ... Cuddy. Quer ir? Vamos, vai ser legal. Esses ingressos estão esgotados a meses.

- Tá, claro. Por que não? – ela topou, por fim.

_Uma distração. Se continuar pensando em Chase o tempo todo, vou enlouquecer._

XXX

Chase olhou o céu de fim de tarde da cobertura do Hospital. Ele vê o sol batendo nos telhados das casas, deixando tudo em um tom dourado. Sorriu. Gostava daquelas cores. E gostava daquele momento do dia.

Suspirou. A dor de cabeça que sentia, finalmente, havia cedido.

A dor tinha ficado latejando o dia todo. Conseqüência da bebedeira da noite anterior. Fora que tinha se sentido enjoado, cansado, e com uma sede interminável.

A noite anterior voltava a sua cabeça.

Ele agora lembrava do que dissera. De que falara sobre David. Sobre Andréa. E que dissera tudo o que viera a sua mente para Cameron.

Fez uma careta de desgosto.

O olhar de pena que ela lhe dera, após saber de David, o deixou mais irritado que tudo. Queria que Cameron sentisse tudo: desprezo, nojo, ódio. Menos pena. Pena era o pior sentimento que alguém pode sentir por outro.

E além disso, sentia vergonha. Por parecer fraco e desiludido. Parecia que Cameron tinha esse poder sobre ele. De deixá-lo mal, arrasado. Ela parecia poderosa, intransponível. Ele, um fracassado mal-amado.

Escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo, e nem se virou. Só podia ser House, perguntando porque ele não atendeu o celular. A paciente não tinha salvação mesmo.

- Chase? – ele ouviu a voz de Cameron. Era uma voz calma, baixa, lenta. Obviamente, ela não se sentia mais confortável perto dele.

Tinha falado demais.

Ele se virou e a viu. Ela usava jeans, botas, e uma jaqueta. Tinha o cabelo amarrado num rabo de cavalo, e usava uma maquiagem leve, com um gloss acentuando os lábios.

Chase sentiu uma pontada no coração. Como queria que ela estivesse ali linda daquele jeito para ele.

- Como está a Sra. Edelman? – ele perguntou, fingindo interessado.

- Ela faleceu há vinte minutos. Você está aqui a todo esse tempo?

- É... não. Eu... estava na lanchonete... antes. – disse envergonhado. Cameron parecia incomodada.

Ele precisava dizer. Precisava se desculpar pelo comportamento horrível dele.

- Cameron...

Ela o encarou, tentando ficar firme. Ele continuou:

- Eu... eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu estava bêbado e... ontem foi um dia... surreal. – Chase dizia, a olhando sem piscar. Ela o olhava com pena. – Não, Cameron, por favor, não me olhe assim...

- Chase...

- Eu sei que falei demais. Que eu... nem devia ter mencionado Andréa ou... ou... David. - ele pareceu confuso e profundamente triste.

- Chase, você não precisa... não precisa se desculpar. É difícil superar a perda de alguém. Principalmente um filho. – ele a fita com os olhos cansados. – Sinto muito pelo seu filho. Eu não sabia.

- Como poderia? – ele perguntou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que você nunca me disse?

- Porque... assim é mais fácil. Esquecer ajuda a seguir em frente. Mas seguir em frente também não é fácil.

- Chase... sobre ontem. Sobre nós...

- Cameron... não. É melhor não. Esquece tudo o que eu disse. Imagino como isso deve ser insuportável pra você. Ter um cara choramingando o tempo todo. – ele pareceu envergonhado. – Desculpe, Cameron. Estou sendo egoísta e chato.

_Essa é a minha deixa. Vou conseguir. _– ela pensou.

- Chase, não sei se é tarde demais pra eu dizer isto, espero que não, mas...

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer. E eu acho que é o melhor.

O coração de Cameron gelou. O estomago revirou. _Ele sabe?_

Ele continua:

- Melhor mesmo nós... sermos amigos. Como antigamente. Sem pressões, sexo no quarto de pacientes, ou sem House jogando indiretas na nossa cara. – Cameron ficou em choque. - A amizade que eu e você tínhamos... antes.

Cameron ficou sem palavras. Não era isso o que ela queria ouvir. Ele nem a deixou falar. Queria dizer que... _O que eu ia dizer? Droga, Chase, você não me dá uma segunda chance nem pra isso?_

Chase a olhava, interessado, esperando uma resposta dela.

Cameron o olhou. Ele ainda usava o jaleco, que lhe passava dos joelhos, por cima da camisa azul escura e a gravata vinho. Tinha os cabelos revirados devido ao vento do fim de tarde, e os olhos azuis dele brilhavam de expectativa.

Como ela queria dizer não. Mas já o frustrara tanto. A coragem pra dizer que o queria, se fora.

- Com certeza. – ela responde. Por um segundo, Cameron achou que Chase pareceu desapontado, mas ele sorriu. Um daqueles sorrisos enormes que só ele sabia dar. Um sorriso que fazia qualquer pessoa sentir que o sorriso era só pra ela.

Ele assentiu, ainda sorrindo.

- House ainda precisa da gente?

- Não.

- Então vou me trocar, tenho que sair. – ele deu uns passos na direção da porta.

- Você tem um encontro? – ela disse, com um pavor na voz. _Cameron, se controla._

- Ah, não. Vou sair com House e Wilson.

Cameron arregalou os olhos.

- Como? Eu também. – ela quase gritou.

Ele a olhou confuso.

- Eu vou com eles no jogo dos... – ele começa.

-... Lakers. – ela termina. – Contra os Knicks. É por isso que eu estou vestida assim. Wilson me convidou hoje de manhã. – e ela mostra o ingresso que tinha acabado de tirar da jaqueta.

Ele a olha e olha o ingresso, surpreso.

- Ele me disse que o quarto ingresso era da...

-... Cuddy!

Eles se encaram, rindo.

Cameron balança a cabeça, dizendo:

- Ou Cuddy realmente desistiu, ou... – Chase a interrompe:

-... Wilson quer bancar o cupido. – ele ri.

Eles trocam um olhar divertido.

- É melhor eu ir me trocar, senão perco o trem. – ele anda até a porta. _Será que eu chamo? Melhor não. Chamo sim. _– Cameron, você quer vir comigo? Digo, de trem.

- Eu tava pensando nisso. Deve ser difícil achar lugar pra estacionar.

- E House, provavelmente, vai de moto. Vou até deixar meu carro aqui.

- Vamos sim. Vou com você.

Ele abre a porta, e a mantêm aberta para ela passar. Ela sorri com o cavalheirismo dele, e ele devolve um olhar apaixonado. Cameron tremeu.

_Oh, Deus! É hoje. Tem que ser hoje._

XXX

**N/A:** Gancho para o próximo episódio (quer dizer, capítulo) para deixar a mulherada arrancando os cabelos. Como eu havia dito no N/A do episódio anterior, os capítulos eram para serem maiores. Mas resolvi fazê-los menores para ter mais capítulos, e pra vocês lerem com mais freqüência. (eu sei como é chato aguardar um capitulo de uma fic adorada).

Mas como eu disse para minha super amiga Lis, desde a cena da capela, até o climax que vira no próximo episódio, eram para ser um único capitulo. Mas achei que era informação demais, e demoraria mais ainda para eu postar. Mas tá praticamente tudo pronto. É só mesmo por no papel (ou no Word). Já tive problemas com fics anteriores. A fic vai indo, indo, e de repente, ela não termina mais como o planejado sabe. Como se tivesse vida própria. Mas esta aqui estou conseguindo deixá-la nos trilhos, sem descarrilhar. (Uau, baixou o House em mim aqui. Falando com metáforas.)

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS A: **MAI, MONA, CAMILA, LALÁ, NAIKY, KATE, DRA. CAMERON E GABY, obrigada por me infernizarem a ponto de sonhar com a fic. **AGRADEÇO** também a LIS: safada!!! Pára de espalhar spoilers na comu!! Isso é meu trabalho!! O seu trabalho é deixá-las querendo mais!!!!

**ALUSÕES: **

A **música** que Chase canta no bar é **"Life is so Peculiar"** do mega Louis Amstrong. Quem quiser procurar, para ouvir, ela faz parte da trilha sonora do filme "Segredos do Coração" (em inglês, "Love Affair") com Warren Beaty e Annete Benning.

Tradução (ao menos a parte cantada por Chase): A VIDA É TÃO PECULIAR

_Life is so peculiar_

A vida é tão peculiar

_A fork belongs with a knife_

Um garfo tem que ficar com a faca

_Corn beef is lost without cabbage_

Um bife temperado está perdido sem repolho (!)

_A husband should have a wife_

Um marido tem que ter uma _esposa_

_Life _is so peculiar but,

A vida é tão peculiar, mas

_as everybody says, "That's life"!_

como todo mundo diz, "É a vida!"

**Lakers** é a abreviação para os "Los Angeles Lakers", time de basquete da cidade. **Knicks** são os "New York Knicks", que é um time de basquete também. E **Garden** é o Madison Square Garden, um imenso lugar para eventos, shows e jogos. Para motivo de comparação, é como o Ginásio do Ibirapuera, aqui em São Paulo. Não serve só para jogos, mas para qualquer evento.

**O Filósofo Jagger **é o Sir Mick Jagger. E a frase: "ninguém pode ter tudo o que quer", é uma tradução livre da frase "You can't always get what you want", que é uma canção (MARAVILHOSA, diga-se de passagem) dos Rolling Stones. House menciona para Cuddy a frase e o "filósofo Jagger" no episódio Piloto.


	8. PREVIA DO CAPITULO SETE!

PREVIA DO CAPITULO SETE

Todas os torcedores de ambas as torcidas ali no Garden gritavam furiosamente saudando seus jogadores.

Chase estreitou os olhos ao ver Cameron também fazendo urras de satisfação, balançando o dedo de papelão que tinha um número um. Riu, feliz. Ela também parecia mais solta e natural ali.

E começou o jogo, já com uma cesta de Nate Robinson dos Knicks.

- Uou! – gritou Cameron, levantando os braços.

Chase não resistiu.

- Não sabia que você era uma fã de basquete. – disse perto do ouvido dela.

- Pois é. Matthew era apaixonado, e não tive opção a não ser acompanhar. Acabei curtindo. Eu ia nos jogos até ele... ele não poder ir mais. – ela disse, sorrindo pra ele. – Apesar de que prefiro os Bulls.

Chase riu.

- A hegemonia dos Bulls acabou a muito tempo.

- Infelizmente. – ela sorriu de novo. – Jordan destruiria todos eles. – e apontou para os jogadores da quadra.

– Eu nunca joguei basquete. Vim mais pela... farra.

Cameron gargalhou e levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu te ensino. – ela disse.

- Você não vai me dizer que tem que bater a bola no chão, e depois jogar naquela cesta, né?

- Bem... você já sabe o básico.

- Cam, por favor, eu sou australiano, mas não sou burro.

Cameron riu.

- Oh, desculpe. – ela brincou o fitando profundamente.

_O que ele faria se eu o beijasse? Merda, por que House tinha que estar aqui?_

XXX

COMO EU DISSE, O CAPITULO SETE É LOGO.

FAÇAM SUAS APOSTAS!

ELES ESTÁO EM NOVA YORQUE, A CIDADE QUE NUNCA DORME. O QUE ELES FARÁO?


	9. CAPITULO 7 SONHOS DE UMA NOITE DE VERÃO

**CAPITULO SETE – SONHOS DE UMA NOITE DE VERÃO**

Cameron se virou, confusa. Estavam parados nos degraus do Grand Central Terminal. Ela ainda estava olhando para cima, para o imponente e majestoso Chrysler Building, que ficava do outro lado da calçada.

- É muito longe? – ela perguntou.

- Umas dez ou doze quadras. - ele respondeu. - Temos uma meia hora ainda.

- Você sabe ir a pé?

- Sei. Nova York é fácil de andar. Nós estamos na rua 42, e o Garden fica 33.

- Mas Chase... leste ou oeste? - ela perguntou, parecendo perdida. - Em que altura?

- Relaxa. Eu sei chegar lá.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Nós estamos na 42 com Lexington. Estamos a quatro quadras da Times Square. O Garden fica entre a 31 a 33, na altura da Oitava Avenida. E a Times Square fica bem no meio de qual avenida?

- A sétima.

- Portanto...

- Portanto, nós andamos.

Chase sorri pra ela.

- Você é fácil de convencer. - ele disse, mas se arrependeu.

- Tem certeza? - ela perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Chase abriu a boca para se desculpar. Mas ela não deixou:

- Estou brincando, Chase. No quesito direção, eu sou um zero a esquerda.

Chase sorriu de novo, e disse:

- Vamos. - e começou a andar, seguindo a calçada na direção oeste da rua 42.

Cameron, a alguns passos dele, o seguiu.

_Nesse quesito e em muitos outros, Chase._

XXX

Chase e Cameron caminhavam as dez quadras que os levariam até o Garden conversando, prestando atenção nas ruas e nas pessoas que andavam por ali.

Um grupo de mulheres vestidas como ciganas vinham na sua direção.

- Ah, não! – exclamou Chase, sabendo que, com certeza, elas os iriam parar para uma "consulta".

Foi o mesmo que dizer 'oh, sim'; duas delas os pararam.

- Nós temos horário! – Ele tentou, enquanto uma delas pegava na mão dele e dizia coisas que nem ele ou Cameron conseguiam entender. – Estamos com pressa.

As mulheres insistiam e Chase repetia as mesmas frases. Cameron bem que queria que uma delas lesse sua mão, mas diante do grau de desespero de Chase, riu e também disse que tinham que ir.

- Nós vamos ao jogo. Nos desculpem.

- É. – Chase confirmou. – Uma outra hora nos voltamos. Quem sabe na volta. – _Quem sabe nunca._

Ele puxou Cameron pelo braço e fugiu rapidamente delas.

Cameron não resistiu e gargalhou.

- Calma Chase. Eles não iam devorar a gente.

- Eu não gosto de... dessas coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas? De mulheres estrangeiras que lêem mãos?

Ele riu, e levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Pelo jeito você gosta.

- Acho interessante. Digo... já... já acreditei.

- É mesmo? Você já consultou uma "vidente"?

- Quando eu tinha uns doze anos.

- E o que ela disse pra te fazer acreditar?

- Ela disse o que eu queria ouvir. Só isso.

- E o que foi?

- Ah, não, você vai rir.

- Não vou.

- Bem, você tem que pensar que eu tinha doze anos. Era uma adolescente romântica e sonhadora.

- Ah, já sei. Ela disse quem seria o homem dos seus sonhos.

- Exatamente.

- Ela disse um nome?

- Não, Chase. Ela não era tão boa assim.

Ele gargalhou.

- E o que foi que ela disse como ele seria?

- Eu não vou dizer. Você vai rir.

- Já disse que não vou rir.

- Você disse que não, mas vai.

- Diz, vai. Prometo que não vou rir. Se eu rir, te pago uma cerveja no jogo, certo?

- Combinado. – ela suspirou. – Tá... ela disse que ele seria... médico.

Chase a encarou, abriu a boca, e viu que ela não estava brincando. Em seguida, gargalhou abertamente.

- Tá vendo, seu desgraçado, você tá rindo. – ela disse embaraçada, lívida com ele.

- Descul... – ele tentou dizer, ainda rindo gostoso.

- Chase, chega tá.

- Parei. – ele continuou andando, com um sorriso no rosto, segurando o riso.

- Eu tinha doze anos, eu realmente acreditei. E pus na minha cabeça que seria médica. Foi isso que me fez escolher a Medicina.

- Foi a possibilidade de encontrar o cara dos seus sonhos que te fez escolher a Medicina? – Chase ficou surpreso, ainda segurando o riso.

- No início. Conforme eu fui crescendo, fui me apaixonando pela profissão, e de repente, a idéia inicial não era mais importante.

- E você encontrou o médico? – ele ainda tinha um tom de riso na voz, que irritou Cameron.

- Encontrei.

- É mesmo? – _Bem que podia ser eu._

- É, mas ele morreu.

Chase parou de rir.

- É... desculpe, Cameron, não foi por mal. – Chase ficou vermelho.

- Estou brincando, Chase. Eu disse isso só pra você parar de rir.

- Maldade, Cameron. – ele ficou chateado.

- Eu não acredito que Matthew tenha realmente sido o cara que a cigana tinha dito.

- Você ainda acha que vai encontrá-lo?

- Não sei. Normalmente os meus sonhos viram pesadelos.

Chase riu, e tentou animá-la

- Eu acho que ninguém deve desistir de um sonho.

- E se ele já passou por mim, e eu não... não disse que ele era o meu sonho?

- Talvez você ainda tenha a chance.

- Será? – _Você vai me dar a chance?_

Ele a encarou. Cameron tremeu. Os olhos azuis dele estavam mais escuros, e ela lembrou de quantas vezes ele já teve aquele olhar dentro do olhar dela antes. Suspirou e virou o rosto.

- ALELUIA! – ela ouviu.

Era House. Usava uma camisa e um boné dos Knicks. Ao lado dele, Wilson tinha as mãos no bolso, parecendo entediado.

- Vocês vieram juntos? – perguntou House, com uma risada irônica.

Chase abriu a boca para responder, mas Wilson o interrompeu:

- Não é da sua conta, House.

- Você está protegendo os pombinhos? Que bonito da sua parte.

- Que tal nós entrarmos? O jogo vai começar. – Chase decidiu acabar com a discussão.

Os quatro se misturaram com os torcedores do time da casa. Depois de passarem pelas catracas, entraram em um dos corredores onde haviam lanchonetes e lojinhas.

- Hey, quem vai me comprar um dedo de papelão? – Cameron gritou.

Wilson e Chase riram.

- Eu compro. – disse Wilson.

- Eu também quero! – gritou House.

Alguns minutos depois, House, Wilson, Chase e Cameron passaram pelas imensas portas que davam acesso as poltronas vermelhas, os lugares mais inacessíveis e caros do Garden. O tipo de lugar que ficam artistas e celebridades. Eles estavam na penúltima fileira, então a chance de ver Eddie Murphy ou Whoppy Goldberg eram mínimas.

Alguns jogadores dos New York Knicks já se aqueciam na quadra.

Os quatro encontram seus lugares, bem no momento em que as vaias começam: os Los Angeles Lakers estavam entrando em quadra.

House começou a vaiar. Wilson gargalhou e ele e Cameron começaram a imitá-lo.

Chase balançou a cabeça e riu vendo com House parecia natural ali. Sem a ironia, o sarcasmo e a grosseria do dia-a-dia.

Uma voz no alto-falante começou a chamar os jogadores, que conforme era dito seu nome ele entrava na quadra, cumprimentando os outros jogadores que já estavam lá.

Todas os torcedores de ambas as torcidas ali no Garden gritavam furiosamente saudando seus jogadores.

Chase estreitou os olhos ao ver Cameron também fazendo urras de satisfação, balançando o dedo de papelão que tinha um número um. Riu, feliz. Ela também parecia mais solta e natural ali.

E começou o jogo, já com uma cesta de Nate Robinson dos Knicks.

- Uou! – gritou Cameron, levantando os braços.

Chase não resistiu.

- Não sabia que você era uma fã de basquete. – disse perto do ouvido dela.

- Pois é. Matthew era apaixonado, e não tive opção a não ser acompanhar. Acabei curtindo. Eu ia nos jogos até ele... ele não poder ir mais. – ela disse, sorrindo pra ele. – Apesar de que prefiro os Bulls.

Chase riu.

- A hegemonia dos Bulls acabou a muito tempo.

- Infelizmente. – ela sorriu de novo. – Jordan destruiria todos eles. – e apontou para os jogadores da quadra.

- Você conhece futebol?

- Aquele que é jogado com os pés? – Chase assentiu com a cabeça. – Minha irmã jogava no colégio. Sei que é um esporte adorado no mundo inteiro.

- É, eu joguei no time de Oxford.

- É mesmo?

- Verdade. Na Inglaterra é o esporte nacional. Na verdade, o futebol foi inventado lá.

- É de lá que vem os Hooligans, certo?

- Certo. – ele respondeu. – Eu nunca joguei basquete. Vim mais pela... farra.

Cameron gargalhou e levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu te ensino. – ela disse.

- Você não vai me dizer que tem que bater a bola no chão, e depois jogar naquela cesta, né?

- Bem... você já sabe o básico.

- Cam, por favor, eu sou australiano, mas não sou burro.

Cameron riu.

- Oh, desculpe. – ela brincou o fitando profundamente.

_O que ele faria se eu o beijasse? Merda, por que House tinha que estar aqui?_

Chase olhou naqueles olhos verdes, e viu algo que ele desconhecia. Parecia carinho; ou podia ser desejo; ou será que era... ? _Não, não era.Não pode ser._

Queria beijá-la ali mesmo. Sentir o gosto de morangos que ela tinha. Sentir o perfume doce que ela exalava.

_Que droga, por que House tinha que estar ali com eles?_

- Alguém quer cerveja? – ele gritou, desviando o olhar dela.

- Com certeza. – respondeu Wilson.

- Basquete sem cerveja, não é basquete. – disse Cameron.

Chase levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

- Então eu vou buscar. – ele disse.

- Eu vou com você. – ela deu um passo atrás dele.

Wilson levantou as sobrancelhas para Chase, que devolveu um sorriso divertido.

_Cupido._

- Quer jantar saindo daqui? – ele perguntou, ao subir as escadas. _Vale a pena tentar._

- Claro. Estamos na cidade que nunca dorme.

- Soube que a Virgin vai ficar aberta à noite toda. A gente dá um perdido no House e no Wilson e eu te compro um álbum do Midnight Oil.

_Humm! Perdido? Adorei._

Cameron deu uma risadinha.

- Chase, eu sou americana, mas não sou burra. Eu sei quem é Midnight Oil.

- Ah, é? Canta!

- Cantar? – ele pareceu entrar em pânico. Chase ao ver o rosto dela, riu.

- É, exalte sua voz, com ritmo e melodia. – Cameron fez uma careta, desgostosa. – Já que você conhece, cante "Outbreak of Love".

Eles chegaram a lanchonete, e entraram na fila do caixa.

Cameron pensa_. Como é mesmo?_

- "_'Cos I know this is the end of the/Beginning of the outbreak of love_" - Ela parou e viu Chase sorrindo, encantado.

- Tá então. – ele disse rindo. Ela gargalhou vencedora. – Eu te compro um cd do Pink Floyd.

- Oh, Pink Floyd... minha banda favorita.

- Jura? – ele perguntou acentuando o sotaque.

Chase olhou pra frente e o atendente o olhou como se perguntasse o que ele queria.

- Quatro cervejas. – ele se virou para Cameron. – Quer um cachorro-quente?

- Claro.

- E dois cachorros-quentes.

- Dezoito dólares.

- Dezoito? Caramba! – ele entregou ao atendente uma nota de vinte dólares, e recebeu de volta as fichas e o troco.

- Aqui dentro é mais caro que o normal.

- A única vez que vim aqui, foi num show do Aerosmith.

- Adoro Aerosmith.

- Eu paguei quinze dólares por um uísque. – ele disse entrando na fila do bar.

Cameron levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Mas pelo uísque, do que pelo preço.

- Mas voltando ao Pink Floyd – ele disse, entusiasmado. - ... canta pra mim. Adorei ouvir você cantar.

- Ah, não, Chase...

- Ah, vai. Você me ouviu cantar uma vez. Agora é a sua vez.

- Não é justo. Eu ouvi sem querer. – ele a olhou, sorrindo, ignorando o que ela disse. – Ah, tá bem. Mas você vai se arrepender.

- Não vou. – ele sorriu. Ela estreitou os olhos, parecendo brava.

- Okay, deixa eu ver. – ela fechou os olhos. – Ah, já sei.

- Isso vai ser muito bom.

Três garotas usando camisas dos Knicks passaram por eles e assoviaram mexendo com Chase. Ele baixou a cabeça e riu, envergonhado.

Cameron estreitou os olhos, e ele riu.

- Vai, Cam, canta.

Ela geme de raiva por ele obrigá-la a fazer isto.

- "_Breath, breath in the air/ Don't be afraid to care/ Leave but don't leave me/ Look around and choose your own grounds..."_

Chase continuava a admirando, fascinado.

Ela riu e parou.

- "_For long you live and high you fly..."_ – Chase começou a cantar. Cameron parou para ouvi-lo. – "_And smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry/ And you touch and all you see/ Is all your life will ever be."_

Chase parou, e ambos ficaram se fitando, sem piscar. Cameron parecia que tinha segurado a respiração.

_Oh, Deus, por que eu não percebi você antes?_

Chase deu um passo na direção dela, levantando uma mão tentando alcançar o rosto dela.

- PRÓXIMO! – o atendente de balcão gritou.

Aquilo os tirou do círculo quase mágico que tinha se formado ali.

Chase suspirando, se aproximou do balcão e entregou as fichas.

Cameron, atrás dele, fechou os olhos, e amaldiçoou o atendente.

_Ele tinha que gritar justo agora?_ – ela gemeu de insatisfação. – _Foi quase! _

Cameron o olhou pegando os quatro copos de cerveja no suporte de papel, e os dois cachorros quentes.

_É hoje, você vai ser meu essa noite!_

- Você não tá afim de me ajudar? – ela agora percebeu que ele falava com ela.

- Claro. – ela pegou os cachorros quentes da mão dele.

- Posso fazer um elogio? Sem parecer que... estou... sabe?

- Pode. – ela disse, com um meio sorriso.

- Você canta muito bem.

Cameron gargalhou.

- Obrigada. – ela disse sem graça.

Chegaram às poltronas, e House não resistiu:

- Como vocês demoraram! Por acaso encontraram algum lugar escondido pra...

- Nem termina essa frase. – Cameron ameaçou.

- Ouch! – House continuou. – Pelo jeito o negocio não foi bom!

- Cala a boca, House! – disse Wilson, pegando uma cerveja da mão de Chase e passando pra ele. – Bebe e assiste o jogo.

- Vamos Knicks! – Cameron gritou, ao sentar. Ela olhou para Chase, que lhe entregou o copo de cerveja, e em seguida, ele esticou o dele pra eles brindarem.

Ela bateu o copo de papel dela no dele, e beberam, ainda se fitando.

_Você vai ser minha essa noite! _

XXX

O jogo terminou em 102 a 91 para os New York Knicks. House ainda vaiava os torcedores dos Lakers que saiam do Garden.

- É, vão embora! – ele ficava apontando para a saída. – Vocês não são bem vindos!

- Cala a boca, House! – exclamava Wilson, que parecia bêbado ou de saco cheio.

- Fora! – alguém gritou.

Eles se viraram e viram Cameron, exaltada:

- Boa sorte ano que vem!

- Tragam jogadores melhores da próxima vez! – era a vez do House.

- Hey, Chase! – Wilson o chamou para um canto, enquanto Cameron e House decidiram fazer um coro:

- FORA!

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você. – Wilson sussurrou.

- Surpresa? – _Wilson não estava bêbado, estava doido.- _Como o quê?

- Eu... bem... eu, há alguns dias, reservei uma mesa pra dois no seu nome no "Tavern on the Green".

- Como é? – Chase não estava surpreso, estava abismado.

- É, peça um bom vinho, e dance com ela.

- Você fez uma reserva para Cameron e para mim no Tavern on the Green?

- Fiz.

- Por que?

- Bom... eu acho que um empurrãozinho romântico faz maravilhas.

- Mas... – Chase ainda estava chocado. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Sem mas... só quero ver vocês dois... felizes! – disse ele com um sorriso débil.

Chase riu.

- Obrigado Wilson, foi realmente...

- Que nada. – ele o interrompeu. – Vou sumir com o House pra vocês ficarem a vontade.

Chase riu de novo.

_Estava arranjando pretexto para ficar longe desses dois... Nem precisou. Mais fácil que dar tapa em bêbado._

Ele olhou para Cameron, que discutia com House.

- Vamos lá! – ele sugeriu com o olhos brilhando. – Cenzinho!

- Não, House. – ela disse horrorizada.

- Por que? Deixa de ser covarde. Você tá andando demais com o Chase.

- Hey! Eu não sou covarde! – _nem o Chase._

- Então, vai. Aposto com você. – House insistia.

Cameron olhou para Wilson e Chase que os olhavam, sem entender.

- Então, tá! Cem por jogador. – ela exclamou, e desceu as poltronas na direção da quadra.

- Não me decepcione! – House gritou.

- O que ela tá fazendo? – Wilson se interessou. – Não vai me dizer...

Wilson viu ela se aproximando do banco dos jogadores, e chegando a falar algo para um deles. O jogador se levantou e sorriu.

Chase arregalou os olhos. _Filha da mãe! Não é que ela conseguiu?_

Logo, mais três jogadores a rodearam. Chase gargalhou. Cameron parecia uma menininha diante daqueles gigantes. Ela deveria ser uns trinta centímetros menor que eles.

- Eu não acredito que ela tá fazendo isso! – Wilson gargalhou.

Chase continua sorrindo, maravilhado. Não tinha como saber do que ela e os jogadores conversavam. Ele não sabia ler lábios, mas sabia que ela deveria estar puxando o saco deles para pegar os autógrafos.

Ele riu internamente, vendo os jogadores assinarem um papel. _Ela consegue tudo o que quer. Pena que não me quer._

Um dos jogadores falou no ouvido dela, e ela enrubesceu. Em seguida gargalhou. Disse algo no ouvido dele, e apontou para as arquibancadas na direção de House, Wilson e Chase. Nate Robinson acenou para eles, e House quase desmaiou.

- Filha da mãe! – House gritou. – Perdi quatrocentas pratas.

- Bem feito! – exclamou Wilson.

- Torça pra que ela não vá tentar o banco inteiro. – Chase gargalhou. – Senão, vai ser 1,500.

Ela estava se virando pra subir as escadas, quando voltou. Pareceu que os jogadores exigiram uma despedida apropriada, dando beijos estalados no rosto dela. Cameron enrubesceu de novo, e sorriu.

Alguns segundos depois, ela chegava onde o trio masculino estava. House estava lívido.

- Nate Robinson, Malik Rose, Jerome James e Quentin Richardson. – ela disse, chacoalhando o papel.

- Tá, Cameron, não duvido mais das suas habilidades femininas.

Ela sorriu, embaraçada.

- Muito obrigada, mas passe o dinheiro.

- Agora?

- Por favor. – ela pediu. – Eu e Chase vamos jantar.

Chase virou para ela, e sorriu.

- E eu vou pagar o jantar de vocês?

- Não, você vai pagar a aposta. Eu vou pagar o jantar... com... o seu dinheiro.

- Eu não tenho quatrocentos dólares aqui.

- Mesmo? E o dinheiro pra pagar as prostitutas? Você não trouxe?

Chase encarou Cameron, atônito. De onde vinha àquela ousadia toda?

House fez um barulho que pareceu um resmungo. Alcançou a carteira e deu a Cameron oito notas de cinqüenta dólares. Ela sorriu, feliz.

- Foi muito bom fazer negócio com você. – ela disse, contando as notas. – Vamos Chase, estou faminta.

- Com certeza. – ele disse, subindo as escadas, e Cameron o seguindo.

- Hey! E os meus autógrafos? – House gritou.

- "Meus" autógrafos você quer dizer.

- Eu paguei quatrocentas pratas por eles.

- Não, você pagou pela aposta. Os autógrafos são meus. – ela continuou andando, rindo.

Wilson e House iam atrás. House estava louco de raiva.

- O que você fazer com isso? Você nem curte basquete. – ele tentou de novo.

- Vai buscar o seu, House. – Cameron ficou impaciente.

- Eles já foram pro vestiário.

- Mas sorte na próxima vez. – ela disse, vitoriosa, piscando para o Chase, que chacoalhava a cabeça se divertindo.

No caminho da rua, House ainda reclamava com Cameron

- Isso não é justo.

- O mundo não é justo, House. – ela brincava, quando chegaram a calçada lotada.

Chase viu um táxi e esticou um braço, assoviando. Ele abriu a porta, e olhou para Cameron.

- Boa noite Wilson, e obrigada pelo jogo. Tchau, House. Ano que vem, talvez você consiga. – ela continuou rindo.

- Boa noite. – Wilson desejou. – Boa sorte, Chase.

Chase o olhou embaraçado.

- Obrigado, Wilson. Tchau House.

- Cuidado crianças! – House gritou, várias pessoas e torcedores que saiam do Garden o olhou. – Não façam nada que eu não faria!

Chase entrou e o táxi acelerou.

- Ou é... – House continuou. -... faça, depois faça de novo e finja que você não fez!

- O melhor é... faça, faça de novo, faça sempre e seja feliz! – exclamou Wilson, com um sorriso nos lábios, vendo o táxi ir embora.

XXX

Dentro do táxi, Cameron ainda ria com as palavras de House.

- Você acredita que ele ainda queria os meus autógrafos? – ela estava admirada.

- Pra onde, _señor_? – o taxista perguntou.

- Tavern on the Green.

- Tavern on the Green? – Cameron repetiu. – Mas Chase...

- É, eu sei. Wilson realmente se empenhou em ser o cupido.

- Ele reservou uma mesa pra nós?

- Reservou.

Cameron riu.

- Mas... eu não estou vestida para o Tavern on the Green, Chase.

- Relaxa. Caso a gente não possa entrar, a gente vai pra outro lugar. Deve ter um restaurante em Nova Yorque que não precise de reservas.

Ela sorriu.

- Acho que sim. – e em seguida, sorriu.

Ele desviou o olhar e olhou para fora do táxi.

Cameron prestou atenção. O cabelo dele caía nos olhos e ele o retirava, tentando colocar os fios atrás da orelha. Ela achou aquele gesto quase hipnótico.

Ele usava uma camiseta hippie azul com botões que vinham até o meio do peito, que contrastava com seus olhos, e percebeu que era a primeira vez que o via usar algo menos formal. Ela normalmente o via de camisas sociais ou nú.

Ela suspirou ao lembrar dele nú. Como tinha um corpo maravilhoso. Podia competir pau a pau com qualquer modelo de passarela. Com aquele pensamento, sorriu.

- O que foi?

Ela virou e o viu a encarando.

- Nada. Só estava... lembrando... de algo.

- Ah! Está com fome?

- Estou.

- Você vai comer uma das melhores comidas de Nova Yorque.

Ela gemeu de prazer.

- Vou adorar. – ela ficou muda, sorrindo. _Pode existir alguém mais doce que você?_

- E se der tempo, depois de irmos na Virgin, vou te levar no Café Carlyle. Acho que Simon Jackson ainda toca lá depois das duas.

- Simon Jackson?

- O melhor pianista a oeste da rua 76. – ele disse orgulhoso.

Cameron riu, encantada.

- Chegamos! – o taxista anunciou.

XXX

O ambiente do Tavern on the Green é deslumbrante. Ele possui salas com paredes de cristal e espelhos. No verão, o terraço é aberto, onde é possível, jantar ao lado das grandes arvores do Central Park.

Cameron e Chase foram levados por um dos garçons a uma mesa com toalha rosa e um enorme bouquet com rosas brancas no centro.

Ele lhes entregou dois cardápios, e antes de escolher os pratos, Chase pediu um uísque Jack Daniel's, e Cameron, um drinque Cosmopolitan.

- Bem, Chase... – ela disse, logo que o garçom saiu. -... o que eu peço?

- Vamos ver... aqui tem todo o tipo de coisa: costela, frango, porco, atum, cordeiro...

- Peixe-espada? – ela riu ao ler.

- É, é uma delicia. Você quer?

- Tá falando sério?

- É, sim. Ele é temperado com limão e vem acompanhado de vegetais. O que acha?

- Não sei, Chase. Peixe-espada...?

Chase riu.

- Tá, você quer peixe? O que você acha de... salmão com molho de mostarda e aspargos?

- Parece ótimo. Vou querer esse então.

- Legal. Pra mim, vou pegar Lombo de Porco com Arroz Selvagem com maças caramelizadas.

- Meu Deus! – ela olha o menu, vendo os preços. - Isso é caríssimo, Chase.

- Relaxa. Uma vez na vida, não faz mal. – ele disse, sorrindo.

O garçom chegou, com os drinques deles, e Chase fez os pedidos.

- Você tem uma irmã... – ela disse, depois que o garçom se foi. - ... certo?

- Tenho. – ele respondeu, bebendo seu uísque. – Ela se chama Elizabeth.

- Que idade ela tem?

- A mesma que a minha. – ele disse, e Cameron pareceu não entender. – Somos gêmeos.

- Tá falando sério? Nunca imaginaria que você tinha uma irmã gêmea.

- É, nós somos meio diferentes. Ela é... paisagista.

- Ela mora na Austrália? – ela bebe seu drink, prestando atenção em Chase.

- Não, em Londres. Ela tem uma floricultura em Notting Hill.

- Ela tem filhos?

- Um só, Michael. Ele tem uns seis meses, quase sete. A mesma que David quando... bem, quer ver uma foto? – ele leva a mão a carteira e tira uma foto, passando para ela.

Cameron vê uma mulher loira de cabelos longos carregando um bebê com um macacão do Arsenal. A criança é lourissima, com enormes olhos azuis. A semelhança com Chase é grandiosa.

- Ele é a sua cara. – ela disse.

- É, é o que a Liz sempre diz. James fica furioso.

- James é o pai?

- É, é o marido da Lis. Ele é jogador do Arsenal.

- Arsenal?

- É um time de futebol.

- Ele tem o seu sorriso. E os seus olhos. Na verdade, sua irmã também tem. Genes poderosos.

Chase ri, parecendo embaraçado.

O garçom se aproxima, com os pratos.

- Obrigado! – disse Chase. Em seguida, olha para ela e soltou: - Bom apetite!

XXX

Cameron estava adorando o ambiente. E as pessoas que estavam ao redor deles não eram os "ricos chatos" e sim, turmas de amigos, e celebrações de aniversário.

Ao fundo do terraço, uma banda tocava algumas músicas pops de sucesso no palco.

- Você quer dançar? – Chase perguntou.

_Ah, meu Deus! _– estava emocionada.

- Claro. – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Chase esticou a mão, e ela o alcançou. Desviaram de algumas mesas, e chegaram ao espaço em frente ao palco reservado para os clientes poderem dançar.

Pararam junto a vários casais, e Chase se aproximou de Cameron, colocando uma das mãos nas costas dela. Cameron tremeu com um arrepio, ao sentir o calor da mão quente dele atravessando o tecido da sua blusa. Ela podia sentir o perfume, e seu hálito quente.

Chase tentava olhar por cima do ombro dela, disfarçando o nervoso por tê-la tão perto.

- Adoro essa música. – exclamou ele, começando a cantarolar o refrão: - "_I don't mind spending everyday/ Out on your corner in the pouring rain/ Look for the girl with the broken smile/ Ask her if she wants to stay awhile/ And she will be loved/ And she will be loved…"_

Cameron riu gostoso, ao ouvir a voz melodiosa dele mais uma vez.

- Eu também gosto. É linda. - _Serei eu amada um dia?_

- A voz dele me lembra o Jamiroquai.

- Realmente.

A música acabou, e eles se separaram para aplaudir a banda, junto com os outros casais. A banda agradeceu e emendou com mais uma:

- "_The world was on fire/ No one could save me but you/ Strange what desire will make foolish people do/ I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you/ And I never dreamed that I'd knew somebody like you..."_

Chase encostou o rosto ao lado da cabeça, próximo ao ombro dela. E Cameron mantinha as mãos perto do pescoço dele. Podia sentir o perfume dele melhor, mais forte, mais cativante. Quantas vezes não sentiu aquele perfume sem dar a mínima importância? Agora doía o fato de não poder mais senti-lo impregnado no seus lençóis, no seu travesseiro, na sua pele.

- "_No, I don't want to fall in love[This love is only gonna break your heart/ No, I don't want to fall in love[This love is only gonna break your heart/ With you/With you_..."

Chase escutou a letra, sentindo seu coração disparar. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, se não tivesse se apaixonado. Era o mesmo discurso que repetia no seu cérebro. Se sentia humilhado, um fracasso como homem e ser humano. E agora estava ali, com o corpo grudado ao corpo dela, sentindo as curvas, o calor, o perfume... _Oh Deus, isso é uma tortura. Isso! É a palavra correta: tortura._

- "_What a wicked game you play/ To make me feel this way/ What a wicked thing to do/ To let me dream of you/ What a wicked thing to say/ You never felt this way/ What a wicked thing to do/ To make me dream of you..._"

Cameron pensou no jogo perverso que ela fez. Um jogo que terminou mal. Mal para ambos. Não deveria ter terminado assim. Deveria ter continuado apenas no sexo. _Mas... que diabos!... por que tinha que ter ficado só no sexo? Não tinha nada._ Nessa vida, tudo é mutável, é imprevisível. Deveria ter pensado na possibilidade de que tudo viria por água abaixo. As coisas seriam diferentes. Tão diferentes...

- "_No, I don't want to fall in love[This love is only gonna break your heart/ No, I don't want to fall in love[This love is only gonna break your heart/ With you/With you_..."

O solo de guitarra da música enchia o ambiente.

Chase levantou a cabeça e olhou para Cameron, que sorriu.

Era tudo o que ele podia ter. A amizade dela. O carinho. O respeito. Se era tudo o que podia ter, aquilo seria a coisa mais importante pra ele. A amizade deles naquela noite havia subido um patamar inigualável. Haviam conversado sobre família, musica, sonhos... Coisas de amigos, certo? Só que seu coração disparava cada vez que ela sorria. Ele perdia o fôlego toda vez que ela o olhava nos olhos. _Oh, Deus... isso não é coisas de amigos!_

- "_The world was on fire/ No one could save me but you/ Strange what desire will make foolish people do/ I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you/ And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you..."_

Cameron suspirou ao olhá-lo nos olhos.

Por que era tão cega? Foi preciso aparecer uma mulher para ela poder ver que Chase era único, que não havia alguém mais incrível, mais doce, mais... maravilhoso? Aquela pontada no estômago lhe doeu de novo.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa... naquela noite. Aquela noite seria decisiva. Se ele a amasse, ele a aceitaria. _Será? Será que não era tarde demais?_

- "_Nobody loves no one." – _o vocalista terminava canção, sob uma chuva de aplausos. Chase até assoviou.

- Você quer sobremesa? – ele perguntou.

- O quê? – ela não ouviu.

- Sobremesa? Aqui eles tem uma massa com framboesas e morangos e sorvete de baunilha que é uma delicia. O que você acha?

- Bem... uma vez na vida não faz mal.

Chase riu. Cameron se sentia cada vez pior: _Oh, Deus, por que você é tão maravilhoso?_

XXX

- O que você tem?

Chase se virou ao ouvir a voz de Cameron.

- Eu? Não tenho nada. Por que pergunta?

- Você parece diferente.

- Impressão sua. – ele mentiu. Os planos que ele havia feito não tinham saído como ele tinha planejado. Achou que conseguiria manter uma postura indiferente a Cameron. Tratá-la como amiga. Tratá-la como ele trata Andy. Mas não conseguiu. E ainda não estava conseguindo.

_Tortura. Era tortura. _Basicamente era isso. Ele estava se torturando.

Cameron sorriu para ele, e Chase tentou sorrir de volta.

A brisa que vinha das milhares de árvores do Central Park, espalhava os cabelos de Chase, fazendo os fios louros lhe caírem nos olhos. Cameron adorava aquilo.

- E então... onde nós vamos agora? – ela perguntou.

- Para a Virgin. Vou chamar uma táxi.

- Táxi?

- A Times Square fica umas vinte quadras daqui.

- Chase... vamos a pé. – ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Estamos em Nova Yorque. – ela continuou. – É verão. Não temos que trabalhar amanhã. Vamos caminhar mais um pouco.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse, convencido.

Começou o caminho, e ela o acompanhou, andando a caçada cheias de folhas do Central Park. Continuavam descendo a oitava avenida no sentido do Columbus Circus, e em alguns minutos, já estavam na famosa rua 59, um dos endereços mais caros de Nova Yorque.

Ali era o começo da Broadway Avenue, umas das avenidas de maior movimento da cidade. Mesmo passando da meia noite, a rua estava abarrotada, com turistas e pessoas indo e vindo de restaurantes, boates e teatros.

- Hey, vamos dar a volta e descer a oitava, ao invés de descer a Broadway? – ele sugeriu.

- Pode ser.

Eles caminharam vendo os prédios da Midtown, os letreiros dos teatros, dos fast-foods, dos hotéis e de inúmeras lojas. Cameron nunca tinha prestado muita atenção na vida noturna de Nova Yorque, mesmo morando a meia hora dela.

Chase, as vezes, roubava um olhar dela, que ficava vermelha com tanta atenção.

- Preciso vir mais vezes aqui. – ela soltou.

- Eu também. É tão perto e nunca venho.

- E o que você faria aqui, além de comer em restaurantes cheio de babacas metidos a ricos com pratos com preços exorbitantes?

Chase riu, divertido.

- Bem, acho que gostaria de ver algumas coisas...

- Como o quê?

- Talvez... o Moma, o Rockfeller Center, fazer um piquenique no Central Park...

- Não sabia que você era romântico.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso misterioso. Cameron adorou.

- Vamos cortar caminho por aqui. – ele a puxou por uma rua lateral que provavelmente cairia na Broadway. _Parece mais um beco do que uma rua._ – pensou Cameron.

- Eu deveria ter te conhecido melhor. – ela soltou, enquanto andavam por entre prédios e lojas fechadas.

- Deveria. Assim...– ele desistiu - ... deixa pra lá.

- Não. Diz. Assim...?

- ... Assim... – ele não sabia se devia dizer. Prometeu que não insistiria mais. - ... Assim poderia ter dado certo.

Cameron parou e o olhou procurando algo mais ali. Ele não sorria, não demonstrava emoção ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Chase... é tarde demais pra eu lhe pedir desculpas?

Ele deu uma risada abafada, baixando a cabeça.

- Nunca. – ele disse. – Nunca é tarde pra pedir perdão.

- Me perdoa. Eu não conseguia ver.

Os olhos dele escureceram.

- Ver o que?

- Você. – ele parecia surpreso. _Agora tenho que dizer até o fim_! - Os meus últimos dias foram... um inferno. Eu... tentei ser... ser imparcial, não me levar só... pela razão. Coisa que eu fiz o tempo todo quando nós estávamos... bem... juntos.

Chase prestou atenção com muito cuidado. Aquele momento parecia ser o mais importante de todos que tiveram. Ele estava consciente, sóbrio. E Cameron parecia séria, e verdadeira.

Ela continuou:

- Pensei tanto que achei que fosse enlouquecer. E descobri que a única coisa que me afastava de você... – Chase segurou a respiração. - ... era medo.

- Medo do que? – ele perguntou quase sussurrando.

- Eu não sei. Talvez... medo de sofrer.

- Sofrer pelo o que? A perda? De me perder? Perder como você perdeu seu marido? Como eu perdi meu filho?

As lágrimas no rosto de Cameron começaram a cair.

- Não sei, Chase. Uma vez Foreman me disse que eu tenho medo de compromisso. Que eu evitava isso porque sabia o que era. Mas eu não sei! Na verdade, eu não sei.

- Cameron, você não pode fugir disso a vida inteira.

- Eu não quero fugir disso. E nem... sequer percebi que fugia. E então... você entrou na minha vida, e eu finalmente vi. Vi que eu fugia. E não quero mais fugir.

Chase a olhou com os olhos mais doces do mundo. Se aproximou e a abraçou. Cameron se deixou se envolver por aquele abraço, como se só o conforto do corpo dele pudesse diminuir a dor que sentia.

Chase a apertava nos seus braços, como se jamais tivesse sentido o corpo dela antes. Ele sentia o perfume doce que ela usava, e o aspirava como se pudesse se embriagar.

Cameron via agora com uma clareza fantástica. Chase era absolutamente tudo o que ela queria. Estava apaixonada, e só naqueles braços, e ao lado dele, é que conseguia ficar feliz, se sentir completa. E sabia que ele a completava. Sentia que ele a amava e que ele era a única pessoa que jamais a faria sofrer.

Ela se afastou dele e o olhou nos olhos. Levou a mão ao seu rosto e sorriu.

- Me ensina a amá-lo, Chase. Me ensina. – ela pediu, sentindo um enorme desespero.

Chase sorriu, atordoado com as palavras dela, sentindo seu coração se encher como nunca havia sido preenchido antes.

Ele se aproximou, levando os lábios aos lábios dela. Cameron sentia arrepios de ansiedade. Chase sentia suas mãos e suas pernas tremerem de emoção.

- HEY, VOCÊS! – alguém gritou.

Chase e Cameron se viraram no susto.

- Vocês tem um celular? – Um homem gritou. – Meu carro pegou fogo, e meu celular tá sem bateria, e não há um único orelhão funcionando aqui.

Cameron olhou Chase, preocupada.

- Não. – disse ele. _Diz que isso não é um assalto._

- Como não? Todo mundo tem celular. – o homem foi se aproximando.

- Eu tenho, mas ficou em casa. – a voz de Chase mudou. _Ele tá muito perto._

- E ela? – ele perguntou, quando um segundo homem apareceu atrás dele.

Cameron tremeu. _Ah, não, diz que não é verdade?_

- Olha, nós não temos nada. – começou Chase. – Por favor...

- Calma, cara. Só queremos sua carteira, seu celular, que com certeza está com você, e aqueles lindos brincos de ouro da sua namorada.

O segundo homem foi para cima de Cameron e a separou de Chase.

- Não! – Chase gritou, e foi para cima do homem.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O primeiro homem também partiu para cima deles, e houve uma espécie de confronto, que de repente, terminou com os dois homens correndo na direção da Broadway.

Chase respirou fundo, tentando pegar fôlego mais rápido. Cameron estava atrás dele, o abraçando pelos ombros, também respirando rápido, pálida como papel.

- Você tá bem? – ele perguntou.

- Estou. – ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos. – E você?

- Bem... eu acho que... você vai ter que usar seu celular.

Cameron entrou em choque. _Não podia ser._

Ele se virou para ela, e viu a enorme mancha de sangue na camisa dele. Ela abriu a boca e exclamou:

- Ah, meu Deus!

- Ele tinha um... canivete. Acho que não fui rápido o suficiente. – ele disse, perdendo a força das pernas, sentando no chão da calçada.

- Chase, eu vou...vou chamar... – ela disse pegando o celular e mal conseguia segurar o aparelho, de tanto que tremia.

- Calma, Cameron...

- Como calma? – ela tinha lágrimas no olhos e a voz dela estava aguda e chorosa.

- Acho que... – ele gemia de dor, colocando a mão numa das costelas. - ... que pegou no... pulmão.

Em alguns segundos, Cameron havia chamado a ambulância, e ela embalava Chase que ficava mais branco conforme o tempo passava.

- Olha pra mim... – ela pedia, quando Chase ameaçava fechar os olhos. -... por favor, Chase, não faz isso comigo.

Naquele momento, os olhos deles estavam claros, tranqüilos, o que deixava Cameron mais apavorada.

- Sabia que...

- Não Chase, guarda suas forças, por favor. – ela chorava.

-... que hoje foi... um dos momentos mais incríveis... da minha vida?

Cameron chorava, com um desespero incomum.

- Se eu morrer agora... vou saber que, no mínimo... você me queria...

- Não, Chase, pare com isso. Ainda nós dois vamos rir disso.

Cameron ouviu as sirenes da ambulância.

- Tá ouvindo?

Chase a olhou, piscando, exausto de tanta dor.

- Eu te amo... Cameron. – e em seguida, fechou os olhos, iluminados pela luz vermelha do carro de resgate.

XXX

**N/A**: Pronto! Finalmente!!! Acredite se quiserem, foram 18 paginas!! Normalmente, nas fics do House, eu escrevo 8.

Bem, agora vocês podem me matar. Só não mandem bombas pra minha casa, meu pai não iria entender o motivo.

Explicando algumas coisas, eu li numa fic em inglês que Chase tinha uma irmã gêmea, e adorei. Por esse motivo, inclui isso na história.

AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS: **SALLY, MAI, MONA, LALÁ, LIS, CAMILA, GABY, NAYLA, NAIKY, TATIANA, NICOLE E ANDREA**. VOCÊS SÃO MARAVILHOSAS!!! E OBRIGADA TAMBÉM AS PESSOAS QUE LÊEM A FIC E NÃO DEIXAM REWIEWS. VALEU MESMO!!

**PS**: NÃO MATEM A AUTORA SE NÃO, NÃO HÁ CAPITULO OITO!!!!

**ALUSÕES**:

**Grand Central Terminal** é um terminal de ônibus, metrôs e trens que há na região central da cidade. O Chrysler fica em frente, na calçada da frente.

**Chrysler Building** é um dos prédios mais lindos de Nova Yorque. Se vocês puderem, assistam o filme "Amor a Segunda Vista" (Two Weeks Notice) com Sandra Bullock e Hugh Grant. Eles comentam sobre o prédio, durante um vôo de helicóptero.

**Lexington, Sétima, Oitava, rua 42, 31 ou 33** são ruas e/ou avenidas da cidade. Achei interessante colocar sobre isso, para deixar mais natural. Afinal de contas, que não fala sobre as ruas da sua cidade? Ainda mais quando você tem que chegar em algum lugar?

**Ciganas** – o motivo de eu colocar sobre elas no capitulo, foram dois. Primeiro eu li uma fic de Lost que foi sensacional. Tinha um dialogo perfeito, que infelizmente não coube aqui. E segundo, foi porque eu, praticamente, fui agarrada por uma lá no Largo 13. E o que eu pus no capitulo é verdade. A mulher falava tão rápido, que eu não resisti e disse: Fala devagar, eu não entendo nada do que você disse!

**Eddie Murphy e Whoppy Goldberg** são atores famosos. Certo? Sei que eles são fãs de basquete.

**Bulls** são os Chicago Bulls. E Jordan é **Michael Jordan**, junto com Magic Johnson, uma lenda do basquete americano, é o maior jogador dos Bulls de todos os tempos. Jennifer Morrison nasceu em Chicago, e tirou uma foto com ele quando era criança, então é uma homenagem a ela.

**Hooligans** são aqueles torcedores fanáticos e violentos dos times da Inglaterra.

**Virgin** é uma gravadora, que possui uma loja de música, vendendo cds, dvds e derivados. Chase e Cameron decidem ir na megastore que fica na Times Square. Um dos endereços mais caros do mundo.

**Midnight Oil** é um banda australiana. São totalmente politizados, lutam contra o domínio inglês na Austrália0, e lutam também para tirar a Union Jack (bandeira inglesa) da bandeira australiana.

**Pink Floyd** é uma banda inglesa de rock progressivo. E uma das maiores bandas de todos os tempos. Sou uma fã declarada e apaixonada. Demorei muito tempo escolhendo uma música para por Cameron cantando, e decidi por Breath, que tem uma levada deliciosa e é fácil de cantar.

**Aerosmith** é uma banda de rock iniciada nos anos setenta. Ela teve uma queda considerável nos anos 80 (devido às drogas), mas voltou com tudo em 89, emplacando tantos hits, que tenho certeza que você deve ao menos conhecer um.

**Tavern on the Green** é um famoso restaurante, quase dentro do Central Park. Ele fica em frente ao Prédio Dakota (mais conhecido como o lugar que possui a calçada onde John Lennon foi assassinado). O restaurante é caro, e é necessário de reservas antecipadas. Mas o ambiente é único. Se você for em Nova Yorque um dia, e puder ir no Tavern, faça reservas para jantar no Crystal Room, que tem três paredes de vidros, candelabros e lustres, parece que você esta dentro de um bolo de noiva gigante. E ah, realmente, no verão, eles abrem o jardim e promovem jantares ao som de banda ao vivo.

Ah, os pratos mencionados no capítulo faz parte do menu de verão do restaurante. E realmente tem peixe-espada (não é mentira). Eu só traduzi (o menu tá no site do Tavern e é todo em inglês)

**Nate Robinson, Malik Rose, Jerome James e Quentin Richardson** são jogadores dos New York Knicks. (Sim, são de verdade. Peguei no site oficial do time.)

**Café Carlyle** é um bar que fica dentro do Hotel Carlyle. Ele existe desde 1956, e o lugar onde Woody Allen toca com a sua banda.

**Simon Jackson** é um PO (personagem original). Achei melhor.

**Central Park** é o maior parque da cidade. É o pulmão verde de Nova Yorque. É gigantesco. Ele vai da rua 59 até a rua 110. Ou seja, quase 50 quadras.

**Jack Daniel's** é uma marca famosa de uísque. Sempre que falar dele, vou lembrar de Al Pacino no filme "Perfume de Mulher" (Scent of a Woman), que o chamava de John Daniel's. Ele diz que era tão intimo que podia chamá-lo assim.

**Cosmopolitan** é um drinque. Querem a receita?

**Notting Hill** é um bairro de Londres. E foi pano de fundo do romance de Hugh Grant (ele de novo) e Julia Roberts em "Um lugar chamado Notting Hill".

**Arsenal** é um time de futebol da primeira divisão na Inglaterra.

**She will be Loved** é uma canção da banda Maroon 5. Maravilhosa, né?

**Jamiroquai** é uma banda de rock. Quer dizer, o som deles é uma mistureba total, com um pouco de jazz e funk (não é o carioca, pelo amor de Deus!).

**Wicked Game** é a canção maravilhosa que embala a dança de Chase e Cameron. (Escolhida a dedo). Achei a letra tão... tão Chameron, que não resisti. É cantada por Chris Isaak, e possui um dos videoclipes mais sexies na historia do videoclip.

**LETRAS E TRADUÇÕES**:

_Outbreak__ Of Love – (Derrocada do Amor) - Midnight Oil_

The world is crashing down on me tonight

_O mundo está caindo sobre mim esta noite_

The world is crashing down on me tonight

_O mundo está caindo sobre mim esta noite_

The walls are closing in on me tonight

_Os muros estão fechando sobre mim esta noite_

The walls are closing in on me tonight

_Os muros estão fechando sobre mim esta noite_

'Cos I know this is the end of the

_Porque eu sei que isto é o fim do _

Beginning of the outbreak of love

_Inicio da derrocada do amor_

The stars come falling down on me tonight

_As estrelas vão cair sobre mim esta noite_

The stars come falling down on me tonight

_As estrelas vão cair sobre mim esta noite_

Sharks are coming up to feed

_Tubarões estão vindo se alimentar_

I believe it's time to move

_Eu acredita que é hora de se mexer_

Divers coming up to breathe

_Mergulhadores estão subindo pra respirar_

But I'm not in the mood

_Mas não estou de bom humor._

_Breath –__(Respire) - Pink Floyd_

Breathe, breathe in the air

_Respire, respire no ar_

Don't be afraid to care.

_Não tenha medo de se preocupar_

Leave but don't leave me.

_Abandone mas não me abandone_

Look around and choose your own ground.  
_Olhe ao seu redor e escolha seu próprio chão_

Long you live and high you fly

_Quanto mais você vive e mais alto você voa  
_And smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry

_E sorrisos que você dará e lágrimas que você chorará_

And all you touch and all you see

_E tudo que você toca e tudo que você vê_

Is all your life will ever be.

_É tudo que a sua vida sempre irá ser_

Run, rabbit run.

_Corra coelho corra_

Dig that hole, forget the sun,  
_Cave aquele buraco, esqueça o sol,_

And when at last the work is done

_E quando finalmente o trabalho estiver feito_

Don't sit down it's time to dig another one.

_Não se sente é hora de começar um outro_

For long you live and high you fly

_Quanto mais você vive e mais alto você voa_

But only if you ride the tide

_Mas apenas se você montar na maré_

And balanced on the biggest wave

_E se equilibrar na maior das ondas_

You race towards an early grave.

_Você correrá para a sepultura._

_She will be loved – __(Ela será amada) - Maroon 5_

I don't mind spending everyday

Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

sentado, na esquina da sua casa, na chuva  
Look for the girl with the broken smile

Olho para a garota com o sorriso despedaçado  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

Pergunto a ela se ela quer ficar  
And she will be loved

E ela será amada...  
And she will be loved

E ela será amada...

_Wicked Game __– (Jogo Perverso) - Chris Isaak_

The world was on fire  
_O mundo estava pegando fogo_  
No one could save me but you.  
_Ninguém poderia me salvar, exceto você  
_Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
_Estranho o que o desejo faz as pessoas tolas fazerem  
_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
_Eu nunca sonhei que eu conheceria alguém como você  
_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
_E eu nunca sonhei que eu perderia alguém como você  
_  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
_Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
_[This love is only gonna break your heart  
_(este amor vai apenas partir seu coração)  
_No, I don't want to fall in love  
_Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
_[This love is only gonna break your heart  
_(este amor vai apenas partir seu coração)  
_With you  
_Por você _

What a wicked game you play  
_Que jogo perverso você joga  
_To make me feel this way  
_Para fazer eu me sentir assim!  
_What a wicked thing to do  
_Que coisa perversa de se fazer!  
_To let me dream of you  
_Deixar eu sonhar com você  
_What a wicked thing to say  
_Que coisa perversa de dizer!  
_You never felt this way  
_Que você nunca se sentiu assim  
_What a wicked thing to do  
_Que coisa perversa de se fazer!  
_To make me dream of you  
_Deixar eu sonhar com você  
_  
And I don't wanna fall in love  
_Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
_[This love is only gonna break your heart  
_(este amor vai apenas partir seu coração)  
_And I don't want to fall in love  
_Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
_[This love is only gonna break your heart  
_(este amor vai apenas partir seu coração)  
_  
World was on fire  
_[O mundo estava pegando fogo  
_No one could save me but you  
_Ninguém poderia me salvar, exceto você  
_Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
_Estranho o que o desejo faz as pessoas tolas fazerem  
_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
_Eu nunca sonhei que eu amaria alguém como você  
_I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
_E eu nunca sonhei que eu perderia alguém como você  
_  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
_Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
_[This love is only gonna break your heart  
_(este amor vai apenas partir seu coração)  
_No I don't wanna fall in love  
_Não, eu não quero me apaixonar  
_With you  
_Por você  
_Nobody loves no one  
_Ninguém ama ninguém_


	10. PRÉVIA CAPITULO OITO

Cameron olhou atentamente ao seu reflexo no espelho. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos. As bolsas abaixo dos seus olhos estavam gigantescas e parecia morta de tão pálida.

Jogou água no rosto e respirou fundo. Sentiu seu estomago roncar, era quase hora do almoço. Sentia fome mas ao mesmo tempo não sentia.

Toda vez que inspirava, sentia seu coração pesado. Pesado, culpado e triste.

Se sentia culpada. Não sabia nem por que.

Se sentia confusa, dolorida e estava tendo pensamentos distorcidos diante daquela situação.

_Não devia ter ido. Se não tivesse ido, ele teria voltado pra casa depois do jogo. Ou ele teria saído com Wilson e House.E ele não estaria... não estaria... _– o coração pesado voltava a doer.

Sentou num dos vasos sanitários e voltou a chorar.

A culpa vinha e voltava avassaladora.

Começava a achar que sua dose de felicidade tinha se esgotado a muito tempo. Perdeu Matthew. Perdeu House. E Chase... _Ah Deus, está tudo tão claro agora..._

Ela saiu do banheiro, e foi na direção da sala de espera onde estavam Foreman, Alicia, Wilson, House e Andrea.

Ela se aproximou se sentando calmamente. Foreman lhe esticou um copo de papel de café.

- Como está? – ele perguntou.

- Exausta.

- Você não quer ir pra casa, descan...? – ele tentou.

- Não! – ela disse antes que ele terminasse. – Eu vou ficar aqui até ele acordar.

- Ele está em coma, Cameron.

- Mas eu vou ficar. – ela disse, com as lágrimas teimando em cair novamente.

XXX

Sorry pela demora.


	11. CAPITULO OITO MAIS UMA?

**CAPITULO OITO – MAIS UMA?**

Cameron estava com enormes olheiras, que contrastavam furiosamente com sua palidez. Ela continuava ali na frente de uma das salas de trauma da Emergência do New York Hospital's.

Dentro da sala de traumas, uma infinidade de médicos e enfermeiras estavam socorrendo Chase. Eles deviam estar fazendo o socorro inicial, lhe dando todo tipo de medicamento.

Ela nunca havia feito residência em emergência. Não sabia como eram os procedimentos. Lembrou o que os paramédicos haviam dito sobre pressão, pulso, e outras coisas. Mas não conseguia lembrar do restante.

Ela ouvia muito pouco, somente conseguia pegar o burburinho dos médicos dando ordens, e vendo-os trabalhar, vendo as enfermeiras andarem pra todos os lados.

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. E isso só a fazia se sentir pior. Só fazia seu desespero aumentar.

Levou as mãos ao rosto. Viu que não parava de tremer. E o barulho que ouviu fez seu coração quase parar.

O coração de Chase começou a fibrilar.

- Não! Não! – Cameron começou a chorar compulsivamente.

Uma enfermeira passou por ela, com bolsas de sangue nas mãos.

E Cameron via os médicos usando o desfibrilador. Ela conhecia aquela cena. Já tinha visto aquela cena dezenas de vezes.

_Não. Não. Meu Deus, não. Não posso perder Chase. Não posso._

As lágrimas molhavam todo o seu rosto, fazendo sua maquiagem deixar rastros pretos na sua bochecha. Não se importava, naquele momento, em chorar em público. Chorava com desespero, e alto.

Ela pode ouvir:

- CARREGANDO! – uma médica de cabelos enrolados gritou. – AFASTEM!

Cameron entrava em desespero ao vê-la usando as pás geladas do desfibrilador em Chase. Ainda sem pulso.

- CARREGANDO! – ela gritou de novo. – AFASTEM!

O procedimento continuava, para o desespero de Cameron, sem sucesso. A médica aumentava as cargas do desfibrilador, continuando o processo de ressussitação.

- AFASTEM!

Cameron não sabia mais o que fazer. Tinha vontade de gritar. Gritar com Chase. De implorar a ele pra não desistir.

Subitamente, os médicos pararam e Cameron entrou em choque.

_Não, não, não, me diz que ele não... – _ela não sentia mais a força das pernas. Ela caiu ao chão. Não desmaiada, mas quase isso.

Um enfermeiro se aproximou, a levantando, a colocando numa maca.

Ela respirava com dificuldade, estava tonta e fraca.

- Fica calma. – um médico loiro lhe disse. E Cameron ao vê-lo lembra de Chase, e volta a chorar.

Ele começava a medir sua pressão, e a acalmava, dizendo que aquela sensação ruim vai passar, se ela manter a tranqüilidade.

- Tranqüilidade? – ela perguntou, ainda com seus ouvidos zunindo, e a cabeça girando.

- Fique aqui e descanse. Vou tentar saber noticias.

Cameron se sentou na maca, e levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando controlar a emoção, e o desespero.

- Chase... Chase... Oh, Deus, não faça isso comigo... por favor... – ela murmurava, como uma prece.

- Você é acompanhante de Robert...

Cameron levantou os olhos, e viu que uma das médicas que estava na sala de trauma a encarava com uma prancheta nas mãos.

- ... Chase? – ela terminou.

- Sou. – ela disse rápido. – Ele está vivo?

- Sim.

Cameron começou a chorar de alívio.

_Oh, Deus, obrigada._

- Eu sou a Dra. Mona Hatthaway. – continuou a médica. - Ele está sendo preparado para cirurgia.

- Cirurgia? – ela a olhava ainda com o rosto molhado e assustado.

- Temos que estancar a hemorragia. Ele já perdeu muito sangue.

- Mas ele vai ficar bem?

- Ainda não sabemos. A perda massiva de sangue o fez ter insuficiência respiratória e cardíaca. Nós não sabemos quanto tempo ele ficou sem oxigenação no cérebro.

Cameron, sim, entendia agora o que ela estava falando. Chase poderia ter seqüelas sérias por causa disso.

- Mas não se preocupe, - Dra. Hatthaway disse. – após a cirurgia vamos ver se houve alguma conseqüência mais séria.

- Obrigada. – Cameron disse, murmurando. Estava fraca demais pra reagir.

Ficou alguns minutos ali, parada, esperando. Acreditando piedosamente que tudo era um pesadelo. Queria acordar daquele sonho e ver que estava dormindo ao lado de Chase, na cama dele, sem que nenhum susto, assalto ou facada pudessem atingi-los.

Precisava cair na real. Levantar a cabeça e ser realista. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava chamar House. Chamar Foreman. Até mesmo chamar Andréa.

Eles precisavam saber o que estava acontecendo.

Levantou da maca, tentando pegar firmeza no chão. Ainda sentia suas pernas fracas, mas precisava levantar. Não ajudaria Chase ficar chorando, sozinha.

Ela andou na direção das portas e as atravessou, sentindo um ar fresco, e não tinha imaginado como aquilo parecia aliviá-la.

Pegou o celular e discou para House, sem sucesso.

- Filho da mãe. – desistiu e ligou para Foreman. O celular tocou até cair na caixa-postal, e ela ligou novamente. Ao menos, sabia que o aparelho estava ligado. – Alô, Foreman?... Chase foi esfaqueado, estamos no New York Hospital's... nós fomos assaltados... ele está na cirurgia... obrigada, Foreman, tem como você avisar a Andréa?... ah, outra coisa, você pode pedir pra Andréa, ou sua namorada, uma muda de roupas, eu estou toda suja... de sangue... – o pensamento de que aquele sangue todo na sua roupa era de Chase, a fez se apavorar de novo, e ela segurou o choro. - ... obrigada, Foreman. – e desligou.

Ela suspirou, e viu que as suas mãos tremiam. Seu celular também tinha manchas de sangue. E ela lembrou do que a médica havia lhe dito. Que Chase tinha perdido sangue demais. Que poderia haver conseqüências.

Ela olhou ao redor, e viu um homem fumando. Lembrou da sua adolescência e sentiu uma vontade profunda de fumar. Não fumava há anos.

- Oi, você poderia me dar um? – Cameron pediu.

O homem sorriu e lhe ofereceu um cigarro, o acendendo quando ela colocou na boca.

Cameron tragou profundamente, e sentiu a nicotina invadir seu pulmão e seu cérebro, lhe dando um prazer inconfundível de tranqüilidade.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu.

- Alguém que está com você se machucou? – ele perguntou vendo o sangue na roupa dela.

- Ah, é... meu... – pensou em "namorado" - amigo foi esfaqueado.

- Minha nossa!

- A gente foi assaltado.

- Mas ele está bem?  
- Ele tá em cirurgia. – ela respondeu ainda fumando.

- Essa cidade virou uma terra de ninguém. – o homem disse inconformado. Uma mulher apareceu atrás deles. – Essa é minha esposa, Ellen.

Cameron deu um sorriso fraco.

- Seu marido me deu um cigarro. Preciso me acalmar. – Cameron disse, ainda branca como papel.

- O amigo dela foi esfaqueado.

- Oh, não. Fique calma, querida. – a mulher disse com um grande sorriso. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Espero que sim. – Cameron disse, ainda com o coração a mil.

XXX

Cameron ainda não sabia como reagir. Conforme o tempo passava, seu desespero aumentava.

Ninguém lhe dava noticias. Ia até o balcão, falava com enfermeiras, médicos, recepcionistas, e nada. Ninguém lhe informava nada. Só lhe diziam pra esperar.

Esperar... esperar... era uma tortura. Precisava de noticias, senão ia enlouquecer.

- Dra. Nagini... compareça a emergência... por favor, Dra. Nagini... – a voz no autofalante dizia.

Cameron levantou a cabeça, tentando endireitar o pescoço dolorido. Ela estava sentada numa poltrona confortável do 3° andar, próximo ao centro cirúrgico.

Olhou no relógio e viu que eram quase duas da manhã. Chase já estava em cirurgia pelo menos a 40 minutos.

Ela passava e repassava na sua cabeça todos os tipos de procedimentos de sutura e de cirurgia. Mas ela não fazia idéia de como eram a coisas, jamais se interessou em cirurgia. Não sabia o que fazer. Ainda mais sem saber a gravidade do ferimento. Chase tinha dito que podia ter atingido o pulmão, mas naquele momento, não era certeza.

- Ah, Deus... – ela murmurou. -... o que eu faço?

Ela sentiu uma mão quente no seu ombro, e levantou a cabeça. Era Foreman. Ao lado dele, uma mulher parada, olhava pra ela.

- Foreman! – ela exclamou.

- Como ele está?

- Não sei. Ainda está em cirurgia. Ninguém me diz nada.

- Vou ver se consegui alguma informação. Fica calma. – e virou as costas na direção da recepção.

Cameron suspirou.

- Oi. Eu sou Alicia, namorada do Foreman.

- Ah, oi, desculpe. – Cameron se levantou. – Sou Allison. É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Eric me disse que você precisava de algumas roupas.

- É, eu estou... – e olhou para sua própria roupa, banhada de sangue.

- Eu trouxe uma calça jeans, umas blusinhas, e uma nécessaire com sabonete, hidratante... Você quer um café?

- Um café seria bom.

- Então, é isso. Vá se trocar, jogue uma água no rosto, que você vai se sentir um pouco melhor. Quando você voltar, vai ter um café te esperando. – e Alicia sorriu.

- Obrigada. Você está sendo... maravilhosa comigo.

- Não há de quê. – e ela lhe esticou uma bolsa.

Cameron virou as costas e seguiu no corredor na direção a sua direita. Olhou para trás e viu Foreman encostado no balcão da recepção, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

Ele também não devia estar conseguindo informação nenhuma. Isso lhe deu um aperto no coração.

_Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo naquela mesa de cirurgia?_

XXX

Alguns minutos depois, ela estava sentada ao lado de Alicia e Foreman na sala de espera do centro cirúrgico. Ela bebia goles gostosos e calmantes de um café expresso da lanchonete que Alicia tinha lhe conseguido. Mas Cameron achava que teria que beber litros de café pra poder voltar a tranqüilidade anterior.

Fechava os olhos e lembrava daquela tranqüilidade. Quando os dois dançavam juntinhos no "Tavern on the Green", ou quando bebiam cerveja torcendo pelos "Knicks".

Suspirou. Daria tudo por aquilo.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – alguém gritou.

Ela, Foreman e Alicia se viraram na direção do grito. Era House.

- O que vocês fizeram? – ele continuava gritando. - Eu estava num momento glorioso da minha vida quando Foreman me disse que aconteceu uma tragédia.

- O que houve? – Wilson perguntou ao ver o estado de Cameron. – Cadê o Chase?

- Nós fomos assaltados. – disse Cameron. – Chase foi... esfaqueado.

- Esfaqueado? Que? Como?

- Como, Wilson? – ironizou House. – Com uma salsicha. Grande e pontuda.

Cameron revirou os olhos.

- CALA A BOCA, HOUSE! – gritou Cameron. – Por uma vez na vida, cala a boca!

House a encarou. Percebeu que o negócio era sério demais. Ela estava pálida, com olheiras, parecia que tinha saído de um furacão. E pela primeira vez, ele viu que ela parecia uma garota qualquer. Como uma namorada de um paciente que precisava de apoio e respostas.

- Como ele está? – ele ficou sério.

- Em cirurgia. – respondeu Foreman. – A quase uma hora e meia.

- Vou ver isso. – e saiu mancando também na direção da recepção.

- Eu já tentei isso. – disse Foreman.

- Pois é... quem sabe eu consigo.

Cameron terminou seu copo de café, e olhou para Wilson.

- Belo fim de semana! – ela exclamou. – Eu não saio há três anos. E quando saio...

- Não pense assim, Cameron. Foi só uma... fatalidade.

- Fatalidade? Fatalidade? Wilson, o coração do Chase parou na emergência. Isso não é uma fatalidade. Isso pode ser...

_O fim. _

As lágrimas voltaram a cair.

- Eu nunca vi tinha visto tanto sangue na minha vida... Oh, Deus, é minha culpa...

- Não, não é, Cameron. Como um assalto pode ser sua culpa?

- Eu disse pra ele fazermos aquele caminho. Ele queria ir... de táxi. – ela voltou a chorar mais forte.

Alicia a abraçou pelos ombros. E Cameron chorava abertamente. Wilson e Foreman trocaram olhares. Nunca tinham a visto tão indefesa e vulnerável.

- Se nós tivéssemos ido de táxi, nós poderíamos estar agora... – _dormindo abraçados numa cama macia._- E não... não aqui...

- Não, Cameron. Por favor, fique calma. Ele vai sair da cirurgia, e vai sobreviver. Você vai ver. – tentou Wilson.

Ela levantou os olhos vermelhos.

_Mas ainda assim a culpa é minha._

XXX

House se aproximou, com uma mulher. Cameron a reconheceu, como a médica da emergência.

- Esta é a Dra. Hatthaway. – House a apresentou.

- Bom, o Dr. Chase já saiu da cirurgia. Ele teve vários ferimentos. Houve três perfurações, e todas elas pegaram no pulmão.

Cameron segurou a respiração. Levou a mão a boca, tentando controlar o choro.

- Nós conseguimos controlar a hemorragia, mas o Dr. Chase teve algumas complicações. Ele entrou em coma e está num respirador. Vai ser necessário tempo para um dos pulmões reagir.

- Quanto tempo? – Cameron perguntou.

- Alguns dias. Ele está sendo monitorado. De acordo com Dr. House, vocês são todos médicos, então compreendem. Nós estamos fazendo todo o possível. Ele está estável. Isso é o importante.

- Obrigado. – disse Foreman.

A médica se afastou, e Cameron decidiu se sentar. Se virando para o sofá, viu Andréa andando na direção deles.

_Que merda_!

- Como ele está? – ela perguntou.

- Em coma. – Cameron respondeu. – Estável mas em coma.

Ela se sentou.

- Mas como isso aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

- Foreman, você pode explicar pra ela? Eu não agüento mais. – ela se levantou, e começou a andar. – Vou respirar um pouco lá fora.

- Vou com você. – disse Alicia.

- Não preciso. Prefiro... ir sozinha. – e andou na direção do elevador.

- Deixe. – disse Wilson. - Ela precisa de um pouco de... paz, eu acho. Deve ter sido uma noite bem difícil.

Andréa a seguiu com os olhos. _E agora isso... _– ela pensou. – _Que namoro difícil, meu Deus!_

XXX

Ela havia encontrado um canto onde se esconder na mureta do jardim. Ele não era propriamente um lugar silencioso: haviam uns cinco paramédicos conversando animadamente diante de uma ambulância. Coincidentemente, os paramédicos que haviam resgatado Chase.

_Ah, Chase, que pesadelo... _

Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, e as mãos no rosto. Parecia que sua cabeça estava mais pesada que o normal. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca. Era uma sensação horrível. Estava com a garganta seca, os olhos molhados, e o coração disparado. Parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Olá, Dra. Cameron.

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu Andréa. _Ah, ótimo! _

- Eu lhe trouxe um café. Café em grandes quantidades é bom nessa hora.

_Ah, meu Deus! Obrigada!_

- Obrigada, Dra. Shepard.

- Andréa, por favor. E não há de quê. – ela se sentou ao seu lado. – Eu sei como é isso. Digo, esperar num hospital. Fiz isso por meses. Eu acho que Robert deve ter lhe dito sobre David.

_Que egoísmo o meu!_

- Disse sim. E eu lamento.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou... bem. Robert está bem. É o que importa.

- Ele disse o mesmo de você. – Andréa estreitou os olhos, Cameron explicou. – Ele disse que o importante é que você estava bem.

Andréa riu.

- É, ele sempre se importa mais com os outros.

Cameron suspira alto.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Dra. Cameron. Eu... não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... tenho fé que sim. – ela tentou dar um sorriso confortador.

- Allison. – Andréa a olhou sem entender. – Me chama de Allison. Ou Cameron.

- Tudo bem... Allison. – ela sorriu. – Eu estava conversando com James e... – Cameron chacoalhou a cabeça demonstrando não saber de quem ela falava. – James Wilson.

- Ah! Desculpe, falta de costume.

- E... eu te digo que você não deve se culpar. Isso é Nova Yorque. Assaltos e lesões corporais são comuns. Por mais que seja de alguém que a gente ama.

Cameron a encarou.

- Certo? – Andréa levantou as sobrancelhas para ela.

- O que ele te disse... sobre...?

- Não muito. Só que... vocês tiveram um relacionamento que... não deu certo. Mas eu sei que ele é... louco por você. – Andréa falou num tom calma, quase fraternal, e Cameron se sentiu culpada por ter sido tão hostil com ela. – Não quero julgar vocês, e digo, vocês dois, mas... vocês não deveriam brincar com os sentimentos dos outros. Mas... amar é sempre algo complicado. Robert acho que está craque nesse tema.

Cameron a encarou, e sorriu.

- Obrigado pelo café, Dra. ... desculpe, Andréa. Eu vou ao banheiro, jogar uma água no rosto. – e se levantou. – Obrigado novamente.

- Não há de quê.

XXX

Algumas horas depois, Cameron percebeu que havia cochilado numa sala de espera próximo a UTI. Ela respirou fundo, e olhou ao redor, vendo apenas Andréa e Wilson.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Wilson.

- Mesma coisa. – ela se levantou. – Onde estão os outros?

- Foreman levou Alicia pra casa. E House está tentando tratar da transferência.

- Transferência do Chase?

- É. Cuddy faz questão. Ela quer ele em Princeton. E House faz questão de... tentar.

Cameron suspirou. Assim seria bem melhor. Com Chase em Princeton. Onde ela conhecia de cor. Onde era um pouco a casa deles.

Olhou o relógio no seu pulso. Tremeu. Ele também tinha manchas de sangue. Fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar forças Deus sabe onde. Os abriu e tentou ver as horas.

Quase dez da manhã.

- Por que vocês me deixaram dormir? – ela perguntou. – Alguma mudança?

- Não. – respondeu Andréa. – Os remédios não fizeram efeito. Vai depender de...

- Vai depender de muita coisa. – finalizou Wilson.

- Claro. Tinha que ser. – ela suspirou.

XXX

Cameron olhou atentamente ao seu reflexo no espelho. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos. As bolsas abaixo dos seus olhos estavam gigantescas e parecia morta de tão pálida.

Jogou água no rosto e respirou fundo. Sentiu seu estomago roncar, era quase hora do almoço. Sentia fome mas ao mesmo tempo não sentia.

Toda vez que inspirava, sentia seu coração pesado. Pesado, culpado e triste.

Se sentia culpada. Não sabia nem por que.

Se sentia confusa, dolorida e estava tendo pensamentos distorcidos diante daquela situação.

_Não devia ter ido. Se não tivesse ido, ele teria voltado pra casa depois do jogo. Ou ele teria saído com Wilson e House.E ele não estaria... não estaria... _– o coração pesado voltava a doer.

Sentou num dos vasos sanitários e voltou a chorar.

A culpa vinha e voltava avassaladora.

Começava a achar que sua dose de felicidade tinha se esgotado a muito tempo. Perdeu Matthew. Perdeu House. E Chase... _Ah Deus, está tudo tão claro agora..._

Ela saiu do banheiro, e foi na direção da sala de espera onde estavam Foreman, Wilson, e Andrea.

Ela se aproximou se sentando calmamente. Foreman lhe esticou um copo de papel de café.

- Como está? – ele perguntou.

- Exausta.

- Você não quer ir pra casa, descan...? – ele tentou.

- Não! – ela disse antes que ele terminasse. – Eu vou ficar aqui até ele acordar.

- Ele está em coma, Cameron.

- Mas eu vou ficar. – ela disse, com as lágrimas teimando em cair novamente.

Ela suspirou, pensando no que fazer. Se sentiu uma inútil ali, sentada, chorando, tomando café, e esperando. Não agüentava mais. _Preciso fazer algo mais... produtivo._

- Cadê o House? Ele conseguiu a transferência?

- Ele está com Cuddy. Parece que conseguiram sim.

- Isso é fantástico. É bem melhor... lá. – ela viu Andréa andar na direção do elevador, indo de encontro a uma mulher.

Elas se abraçaram, e Cameron a reconheceu.

Ela usava jeans e uma jaqueta bordô. Parecia três vezes maior que ela. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros amarrados num rabo de cavalo e os olhos azuis estavam quase negros. Negros, provavelmente, de preocupação.

- Estes são Dr. Foreman, Dr. Wilson e Dra. Cameron. – Andréa os apresentou. – Esta é Elizabeth, irmã do Robert.

- Olá. – ela disse num sotaque bem inglês. – Desculpe por aparecer assim. Vim direto do aeroporto.

- E James e Michael? – Andréa perguntou.

- Ficaram em Londres. James tem jogo hoje. Alguém poderia me explicar o que aconteceu com Robert.

- Eu explico. – Andréa disse, puxando Elizabeth para um canto.

_Só me faltava essa. Mais alguém pra me culpar._

XXX

Cameron se sentou na cafeteria do New York's Hospital, com uma xícara de café nas mãos. Se sentia exausta, confusa, culpada, e acima de tudo, frustrada. Frustrada por não poder ajudar.

_Se ao menos, House voltasse com alguma informação sobre a transferência._

Quando pensava em Chase, seu coração disparava, e seu estômago se agitava. _Ah, Deus, o que eu fiz? Me mostra. Mostra o que eu fiz. Vou tentar... de alguma maneira... _

- Olá. – ela ouviu um sotaque inglês novamente.

- Oi. – ela disse.

- Andréa me disse que você estava com Robert no assalto.

- É... foi...

- Acredito que sim. Posso me juntar a você?

- Claro. – Cameron respondeu, e Elizabeth se sentou a sua frente.

- Eu tenho algo muito... difícil pra lhe dizer. Sei que vou parecer intrometida, e um tanto... cruel, mas eu tenho que te dizer.

Cameron segurou a respiração. _Ah, meu Deus! _

- Ouça, Dra. Cameron... Robert me disse sobre vocês dois. E eu conheço o meu irmão. Ele é... ingênuo demais quando o quesito é relacionamento. E eu sei quando uma mulher gosta de... se divertir. Por tanto não posso deixar que você brinque com ele. Ele já sofreu demais com a perda da nossa mãe, do nosso pai e de David.

Cameron se sentiu num beco sem saída. _Mas..._

- Mesmo que você me diga agora que as coisas mudaram. Eu não quero vocês juntos. Robert merece mais. E eu vou lutar por isso. – ela continuou. Cameron sentiu vontade de chorar. – Sei que não a conheço. E não queria compará-la ao tipo de mulher que faz isso. Mas não posso deixar que Robert se perca com uma mulher que não o merece.

Cameron a encarou, se sentindo o pior dos seres. Elizabeth se levantou, ajeitando a cadeira em seguida.

- Eu sou a única família dele. Sinto muito ter que fazer isto. – e saiu da cafeteria.

Cameron ficou olhando para o vazio por alguns segundos.

Ali estava o sinal que havia pedido. Agora tinha descoberto o que tinha feito.

Era a culpa que voltava novamente.

_Não, não vou pensar nisso agora._

Precisava ser racional naquele momento. Pensar em Chase, não em si mesma. A dor dele era maior, era mais preocupante.

XXX

**Ps**: Sorry, "pipol". Tá meio complicado terminar a fic. Mas estou fazendo. É importante, certo? Demoro, mas faço.

Capitulo sem muitas páginas, sem música, e com drama até o dedão do pé. Só que agora as coisas só vão piorar. Pois é, como eu disse antes, o nosso casal não vai ficar junto no próximo capitulo. Quer dizer, só se vocês quiserem.

**Se vocês quiserem, eu junto os dois no próximo capitulo e fim de fic. **E até posso me dedicar a outras fics. Quem sabe? Vai depender de vocês.

AGRADECIMENTOS:

**LIS** – Minha flor, que saudade. Já voltou pra casa? Ou ainda está cuidando dos pimpolhos em... como é mesmo a cidade da sua madrinha? Charqueada? É assim que se escreve? Mil beijos, meu anjo. Te amo.

**LALAH** – Calma, não vou matar o Chase. Eu não sou o tipo de escritora que faz isso. Eu acho que eu não me agüentaria. E não exagere. Oscar? Não. Oscar não. Um Emmy talvez. Beijos, linda.

**MAI** – Repetindo, não vou matar o Chase. Só quero fazer a Cam sofrer um pouquinho. Respondendo sua pergunta, não sei se a Cam vai ser a primeira pessoa que Chase vai ver. Acho que a irmã dele não vai deixar. Obrigada pela força.

**MONA** – Gostou da sua personagem? Ela apareceu só um pouquinho, mas ela vai voltar. Estou me sentindo culpada, fiz tanta propaganda sobre a história da personagem, e ela mal apareceu. Ela volta no capitulo 9. Prometo. Hey, você é Lucy Knight do ff? Obrigado querida.

**NAIKY** – Obrigada por ter curtido. Vai demorar mais um pouquinho só. Ele acorda no próximo. Eu espero. Obrigado anjo.

**DRA. CAMERON** – Relaxe, ele vai acordar. Não vou deixar aquela coisa de novela mexicana. Tipo "eu tenho uma doença incurável, vou morrer, vou dizer que te amo, antes que você morra...!!!!" Relaxe, eu sou dramática, mas não tanto.

**NAYLA** – Obrigada por confiar em mim. Mas... até parece que ia matar o Chase. Eu acho que eu mesma pararia de escrever. Como eu disse antes, não sou tão dramática assim. Acho que não conseguiria escrever uma fic com morte de personagem. Ao menos, não dos protagonistas. Hey, que história é essa de "fics secretas"?

**LAIS** – Dom da palavra? Obrigada. Valeu mesmo. Continue lendo.

**NICOLE** – Oi querida, obrigada. Mas não se segure não. Chore, chore se quiser. Eu sou uma chorona. Eu releio a cena do assalto, para sentir aquela emoção de novo, pra poder escrever mais. É bom. Inspirador.

**FLORA** – Obrigada por elevar meu ego ao céu. "Tem que ser filmado"? Essa frase foi a glória para uma pobre escritora que nem eu. Adorei. Valeu mesmo. Continue lendo.

**LYRA** (do ff) – Continuado... obrigada. ELE ESTÁ VIVO!! – Ops, me baixou Dr. Frankstein agora. Huahuahuahuahuahhua.

Pouquíssimas alusões: Primeiro, o **New York's Hospital**, que é um grande hospital universitário em Manhattan. Segundo, **Nagini**, que é relacionado a outra coisa que eu adoro, Harry Potter. Nagini é o nome da cobra de Voldemort.


	12. CAPITULO 9: Sacrificios

SEGUNDA CHANCE

By Ligya Ford

CAPITULO 9 – SACRIFÍCIOS

"_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you"_

Cameron entrou numa lanchonete trailer, em frente ao New York Hospital, e pediu um café. Se sentou num banco macio de couro vermelho ao lado da janela e olhou em volta. Encontrou um enorme relógio acima do caixa. Marcava 3:30 da manhã.

Suspirou alto. Já era madrugada de segunda-feira, e Chase continuava em coma. Seu estado não havia mudado. E ao contrário do que enfrentava todos os dias, um diagnóstico era inútil.

Tudo parecia um pesadelo. Chase não havia melhorado, e agora tinha uma irmã furiosa pra lidar.

Ela sempre se colocava no lugar das vítimas, e de suas famílias. Sabia o que era aquilo. Sabia o que Elizabeth estava sentindo. Ela já esteve naquele lugar. Tinha vivido aquele momento. E agora estava o revivendo. Tudo de novo.

Ela tinha um irmão, e se colocava no lugar da irmã de Chase. Ela estava arranjando alguém para culpar. Era o jeito de descarregar as emoções. Acreditar que nem tudo era destino. Que tinha o dedo de alguém. Que podia perder o irmão por culpa de alguém, não porque podia acontecer.

O cansaço pesou seus olhos e bocejou.

Uma garçonete se aproximou, lhe trazendo uma xícara de café e um muffin de chocolate.

- Eu não pedi... – disse Cameron, ao ver o prato com o bolinho.

- Cortesia da casa. – a moça disse. – Acho que você está precisando de um pouco de açúcar.

_Que gentil_! – Cameron sorriu.

- Obrigada!

Ao levar a xícara a boca, viu House entrar. Parecia cansado.

Se aproximou dela, parecendo mancar mais que normalmente.

- Falou com a polícia? – ele perguntou.

- Falei. – ela pousou a xícara no pires. – Ontem à noite.

- Fez um retrato falado?

Ela confirmou. House ao vê-la tão desamparada, compadeceu.

- Como você está?

- Fisicamente bem.

- Os ladrões não te machucaram?

- Não. – a voz dela ficou embargada. – Chase não deixou.

Ela segurou as lágrimas.

O assalto voltava ao seu cérebro, como uma cena de um filme ruim. Podia retroceder e acelerar, repetindo dezenas de vezes, vendo Chase a defender. Vendo Chase desfalecer nos seus braços.

- Cameron...

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu House sentado a sua frente.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Chase é um lutador. Não ia desistir de puxar meu saco.

- Me sinto culpada. – ela disse ignorando o sarcasmo dele.

- Por quê?

-...

- Cameron... nem tudo acontece nesse mundo por sua causa. O mundo não gira em torno de você.

- House...

- Pensando bem... é sua culpa sim.

Ela arregalou os olhos, chocada.

- Se não tivesse roubado meus autógrafos, não teria sido punida.

Cameron abriu a boca, ofendida e magoada.

- Cameron, deixa de ser idiota. Não é sua culpa. Pára com isso.

- Por favor, House...

O celular de House tocou, e ele suspirou.

- São 4 da manhã,o que é?... – ele ficou mudo por alguns segundos. -... Ótimo! Cuddy já foi pra Jersey?... Ta certo. – e desligou.

Ele fitou Cameron, que tremia bebendo seu café.

- Era o Wilson. – House explicou. – A transferência para Princeton será as 9 hs. Você deveria dormir. Você tá horrível.

Ela o viu se levantar, e sair.

- Vou tentar. – murmurou.

XxLFxX

"_By now you should've somehow _

_Realized what you're not to do"_

Parecia que o tempo havia escurecido assim como seu humor. Estava frio e nublado. Ventava forte. As nuvens viajavam numa velocidade impressionante. Não havia sol, ou luz. Era tudo cinza. O céu parecia apenas um momento triste que Deus podia estar passando.

Baixou os olhos e encarou o transito. Era sexta-feira. E mesmo assim todas aquelas pessoas nas ruas estavam em seus carros saindo para beber, dançar, namorar... Uma pontada de inveja lhe transpassou. Suspirou alto. Aquilo apenas a fazia se sentir pior. Devia pensar em Chase, na sua provável – ou seria improvável – recuperação. E não no que podia ter acontecido se a situação fosse outra.

A culpa lhe sobrecarregou de novo.

Por mais que todos dissessem, - House, Wilson, Andréa, Foreman – ela ainda sentia que era sua culpa. Sabia que era. Desde o inicio. Podia ter evitado isso tudo, se tivesse dito sim no inicio.

Se tivesse dado uma chance para Chase. Principalmente, para si mesma.

E agora Chase estava em coma, e não tinha nada o que fazer pra mudar aquilo. Naquele minuto, seu coração disparou. Daria tudo para fazê-lo acordar. Sentiu os olhos arderem e segurou as lágrimas.

Suspirou novamente. Fechou os olhos, e inspirou profundamente. Precisava acalmar seus nervos. Precisava manter suas emoções num estado equilibrado. Não iria adiantar mais chorar e entrar em desespero. Era inútil.

_Se chorar adiantasse alguma coisa..._

Pulou no susto ao ouvir o celular tocar. Como há vários dias, quando o ouvia, fez uma prece que quase havia virado um mantra: "_Diz que ele acordou. Diz que ele acordou. Diz que ele acordou."_

Atendeu, mas era House, questionando sua demora.

- Estou no caminho, House... acontece que nunca saio pra trabalhar as dez da noite de uma sexta feira... e daí que está um transito dos infernos... em quinze minutos... – e desligou. - ... eu acho.

Olhou em volta e viu pessoas andando, rindo, conversando. E Cameron mais uma vez sentiu um desejo profundo de transformação.

Não conseguia não ser egoísta naquele momento. Pensava no que ela criou, no que ela fez, no que ela deixou de fazer. E pensava no que podia perder naquela hora. Em perder Chase.

_Será que realmente só damos valor ao que perdemos?_

_Se Chase acordar, lhe darei o valor certo? Como saberei isso? Como vou saber se isto é o certo? Estava tudo bem, até eu tentar. Quando tentei, acabou. Fui do céu ao inferno em segundos._

_Será que eu sonhei demais? _

Lembrou de quando era criança, e de sua mãe lhe falando sobre sonhos.

Que sonhar também significa voar. Voar em seus desejos mais íntimos, voar em seu inconsciente, voar de olhos abertos, voar na escuridão e acima de tudo voar consciente.

E Chase era suas asas.

_Porque eu voei? Voei por campos proibidos. Por lugares que sei que estou proibida de ir. Meu medo não era só real, como era verdadeiro. Chase não era suas asas, era o lugar de pouso._

A imagem de Elizabeth veio a sua mente. Os olhos azuis furiosos atravessavam sua alma como se ela soubesse. Soubesse que sua insegurança impediu de tudo deixar de ser sonho.

Ela devia estar certa, acima de tudo. Chase merecia alguém melhor. Alguém seguro. Alguém verdadeiro. Alguém sem medo de voar.

XxLFxX

"_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do _

_About you now."_

- Oi.

Cameron se virou para onde vinha a voz, e viu Andréa com enormes olheiras e um jaleco sujo de sangue.

Tentou sorrir. Andréa estava sempre ao lado dela nos últimos dias.

- Olá, Dra. Shepard. – disse ela. - Foreman te segurou até agora?

- Pois é. Paciente difícil. – Andréa suspirou. – Como você está?

Cameron sorriu. Um sorriso fraco, quase sem vida. Tirou o copo de plástico da máquina de café, e ofereceu a Andréa.

- Honestamente? – perguntou. – Eu não agüento mais.

Andréa se aproximou.

- A irmã do Chase não fala comigo. Eu tento ser gentil, tento apoiá-la, mas ela é hostil o tempo todo. Me culpa o tempo todo. – Cameron soltou. – E... e não consigo suportar mais nada...

Levou as mãos as têmporas e as massageou, como se tivesse uma forte dor de cabeça. Fechou os olhos e procurou as palavras.

- Eu não consigo trabalhar direito, comer direito, dormir direito... – as lágrimas começaram a cair. – eu não consigo...

- Allison... – Andréa começou. – eu sei que palavras nesse momento não fazem muito sentido. Eu sou a pior pessoa pra dar conselhos. Eu não acredito que Deus ou qualquer força sobre-humana vai ajudar Chase ou você. Eu perdi a fé nisso a muito tempo.

Cameron levantou a cabeça, e viu Andréa com o rosto vermelho de lágrimas. Ela continuou:

- Chase é muito importante pra mim, assim como pra você. E a técnica que estou usando pra superar essa angustia é ter fé. E é o que eu digo pra você. Tenha paciência, tenha fé.

Cameron fez algo que ela mesma se surpreendeu.

Abraçou Andréa, que retribuiu o carinho.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu com a voz embargada.

XxLFxX

"_And all the roads that lead you there were winding _

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding"_

- Por que ela está aqui?

Elizabeth encarou Cameron. A sala de reuniões de House parecia ter diminuído. Tamanho era a força de vontade e hostilidade da irmã de Chase. Mesmo depois de semanas, nada tinha mudado.

Cameron tentou se defender.

- Eu me preocupo com Chase, assim como todos nessa sala.

- Claro que se preocupa. – ela ironizou. – Se preocupa tanto que é por sua culpa que ele está naquela cama.

- Não, Lizzie. – Andréa interrompeu. – Pare com isso. Não é culpa de ninguém.

- Eu não quero essa mulher aqui. Será que todo mundo está cego? Eu vejo que a amizade dela com você lhes deixaram cegos. – ela vociferou. – Eu sou a única família dele. Eu decido qualquer coisa aqui.

- Não decide. – House interrompeu.

Todos se viraram para ele. Além de Cameron, Elizabeth e Andréa, Foreman estava ali para dar um prognóstico sobre Chase.

- Como assim "eu não decido"?

House ficou muito sério e encarou Elizabeth.

- Ele sou o representante médico dele. Eu tomo as decisões médicas.

- Quando ele fez isso? – Cameron perguntou.

- Há três anos. Ele acha que eu sou a melhor escolha.

- Não está certo. – Elizabeth se enfureceu. - Eu sou sua...

- ... única família. – House completou. – A senhora já disse isso. Só que eu sou médico, e Chase sabe e decidiu que vou tomar a melhor escolha.

- Andréa...?

- Chase decidiu, Lizzie.

Elizabeth não se conformara com aquilo. Era decisão dela, não do chefe dele.

- Foreman... – Cameron começou. -... e o Chase? Alguma novidade?

- Não. Já se passaram três semanas e não houve nenhuma melhora. Chase continua em coma profundo. Não há atividade cerebral e não há previsão de melhora. A esta altura, depois de tanto tempo, já deveria ter tido alguma alteração.

- Isso quer dizer que ele... – interrompeu Cameron.

- Ele, provavelmente, não irá acordar, Cameron. – Foreman finalizou.

Cameron segurou a respiração, e seus ouvidos apitaram. Ela perdeu a força das pernas e sentiu seu coração a mil.

Ela levou as mãos a boca, tentando segurar a emoção.

_Não, não,não, não, não...!_

_­_Ela escutava Elizabeth gritar. E ela não tinha forças para fazer nada. Não podia, nem queria se defender, ou dizer qualquer coisa pra ela.

- É SUA CULPA, SUA VADIA! – ela gritava. – Vou perder meu irmão porque você é uma vadia. É sua culpa. Sua culpa.

_Sua culpa! Sua culpa!_

_Ele, provavelmente, não irá acordar._

_É por sua culpa que ele está naquela cama._

_Não posso voar... não posso voar... eu não posso... eu não posso._

_- _Cameron! – Foreman gritou, a alcançando. Cameron estava perdendo a consciência.

Cameron abriu os olhos e o viu.

- Não posso voar... – sussurrou.

- Respira fundo, Cameron! – ela ouvia a voz dele, e tentava esvaziar a mente, e inspirar profundamente. Fazer com que o oxigênio fosse pro seu cérebro mais rápido.

Ela se segurou na cadeira, e baixou a cabeça até os joelhos.

- Respira fundo!

_Por que não me deixam voar?_

XxLFxX

"_There are many things that I'd like to say to you_

_But I don't know how"_

Cameron sentiu algo fofo embaixo da sua cabeça. Sem abrir os olhos, sentiu o tecido macio do travesseiro. E o cobertor quente em cima do seu corpo.

Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Estava em casa.

Se sentou na cama, e tentou lembrar dos momentos anteriores. Foreman tinha lhe dado um calmante e lhe trazido pra casa.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto até chegar aos cabelos.

Olhou pelo quarto, e viu o relógio no criado-mudo: 23:47 hs.

Quase sábado.

Sábado. Sábado do jogo de volta. Lakers versus Knicks em Los Angeles.

A dor volta e as lágrimas lhe caem impiedosamente.

- Não, Chase... – disse em voz alta. Pedindo inconscientemente que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Seu coração batia descompassado. Não sabia o que fazer. O que pensar.

Depois da morte de Matthew, ela se trancara seus sentimentos. E estava se transformando em alguém sem alma. Sem coração. Como oferecer algo que estava escondido, refugiado num lugar escuro e fechado?

E Chase era sua salvação. Era quem iria iluminar tudo e resgatar seu coração. Sonho de resgate.

_Normalmente os meus sonhos viram pesadelos. – _ela lembrou de ter dito para Chase. E lembra de Chase ter dito pra ela nunca desistir de um sonho.

_Tenha fé_ – as palavras de Andréa vieram a sua mente.

Ter fé. Fé era algo difícil. Não era algo pra se brincar.

Precisava ser forte. Pra lutar, pra ajudar Chase, até para apoiar Elizabeth.

Ela levantou da cama. Precisava beber algo quente. Acalmar o coração. Só havia uma pessoa que podia acalmar seu coração – alem de Chase – naquele momento.

Após fazer um chá, pegou o telefone:

- Oi, mãe!... na verdade não, mãe. Não estou bem... – Cameron não resistiu mais e começou a chorar, ao ouvir a voz calmante da mãe. Ela, ao ouvir a filha chorar, se desesperou. E Cameron teve que acalmá-la. – Não, mãe, não é comigo... uma pessoa que eu amo muito está em coma e não há muitas chances dele acordar... não, não posso fazer nada... nem ele, nem House... e eu me sinto tão fraca por não poder fazer nada... pedir a Deus? Não, mãe, você sabe que não acredito em Deus... eu não sei rezar... – Cameron ouvia a mãe mantendo os olhos fechados. -... não sei se é o suficiente, mãe... vou tentar, vou tentar... Tchau, mãe. Obrigada.

Pousou o telefone de volta no aparelho, e andou até a janela.

Morava no oitavo andar, e pode ver as luzes acesas dos outros prédios e da cidade que começava a esquentar para o fim de semana.

As palavras da mãe vinham a sua mente:

_Amor é sacrifício, Allison. Deus não permite que nada aconteça por acaso. Tenha fé e confiança em Deus. Ele lhe retribuirá em dobro. Peça a Deus e ele lhe dará._

Cameron suspirou novamente. Ela não acreditava que seria diferente. Deus não iria lhe tirar a culpa e salvar Chase. Estava sendo punida por ser tolo e medrosa. E Chase não merecia isso. Merecia mais. Mais amor, mais companhia, mais carinho.

_Amor é sacrifício._

Ela não podia voar, mas podia dar asas a Chase.

Ela pousou a xícara na mesa de centro e andou até o quarto. Se aproximou da cama e se ajoelhou.

Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e fez uma prece em voz alta:

- Não sei se posso fazer isso. Não sei rezar ou pedir. Mas peço por ele. Peço que deixe Chase viver. – as lágrimas lhe começaram a cair. – A ultima vez que eu fiz isso, eu era uma menina. Não sei se o Senhor irá fazer isso. Não sei se sou merecedora disso. Merecedora desse pedido. Mas ele é. Ele merece viver.

Ela chorava forte, e falava engolindo duro.

- Minha mãe disse que é necessário se sacrificar. E tudo isso é minha culpa. Elizabeth está certa. Eu não devia ter ficado no caminho dele. Devia ter ficado longe. Esse sacrifício é meu. Só meu.

Sabia que teria que ser forte. Teria que ir até o fim. E estava disposta a tudo. Tudo por Chase.

- E se o Senhor acordá-lo... deixá-lo viver... – ela engoliu seco. E respirou fundo antes de terminar. -... eu vou me afastar. Jamais irei vê-lo novamente.

XxLFxX

" _said maybe _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_And after all _

_You're my wonderwall"_

Cameron demorou para dormir.

A razão substituiu seu arroubo de auto-indulgência.

Aquilo era ridículo. Absurdo. Sua mãe era religiosa e católica demais. E Cameron se deixou levar por aquilo. Chase não iria acordar somente por força das orações.

Tomou outro calmante e finalmente, depois de remoer tanto aquela promessa, pegou no sono.

Sonhou com campos verdes e mares azuis. Sonhou com Chase, com sua mãe, e com basquete... até o telefone tocar.

Acordou assustada com o som estridente, e ainda grogue, apertou o viva-voz, sem tirar a cabeça do travesseiro:

- Alô?

- Cameron? – saiu a voz no aparelho.

- Foreman? – ela estranhou.

- ELE ACORDOU, CAMERON. CHASE ACORDOU!

Ela se sentou na cama, sua voz mal saiu:

- O quê?

- CHASE ACORDOU!

Cameron abriu a boca de choque.

- Ah, meu Deus... – e levou as mãos a boca.

XxLFxX

**N/A: **_NÃO MATEM O MENSAGEIRO!!!_

Pronto, "pipol". O bloqueio passou e escrevi tudo numa tarde. As vezes, o que se precisa é só escrever. Mesmo que seja qualquer bobagem. As coisas vão fluindo, até chegar na coisa certa.

A Lis me pediu para deixar o capitulo mais leve – ela chorou lendo o capitulo 8 -, mas não houve jeito. Tinha planejado assim, e foi assim que foi feito. E acho que irá ter só mesmo mais um ou dois capítulos. E... fim. Escrever capítulos dramáticos cansa. Eu fico triste e deprimida.

**NOTAS**: Acho que só mesmo a música. "_Wonderwall_" do Oásis. Linda canção, linda letra.

**AGRADECIMENTOS – repetindo alguns que respondi na comu**: **Lyra** (você que deixou rewiew na prévia mas não no capitulo 8 – obrigada! Não, não consigo matar Chase. Eu o amo.), **Mona** (Respondendo suas perguntas: Sim, "Mais uma" era referencia a irmã de Chase, sim. _Nice Catch_! Cam tem um monte de pedra no sapato. Repetindo: nunca mataria o Chase. Nunca), **Mai **(Sumida! E então, a Andy caiu nas suas graças? Espero que sim. Odeie a Lizzie. Ela é má com a Cam. Explicitamente.), **Lalah** (pois é, a Lizzie é super protetora a beça. E dá mó dó da Cam sofrendo, sem poder meter a mão na cara dela. Eu meteria. ), **Ni** (todo mundo chorou? Huhauauha! Todo escritor adora isso. Provocar emoções nos leitores. Adorei. Obrigado, lindinha! A Ni é a mascote da comu. É a mais novinha. Posso te chamar assim? De mascote?), **Naiky** (Obrigada pelo "perfeita". É delicioso ouvir isso. Pois é, é o que eu digo – e digo pra todo mundo -: se arrependa do que você não fez. Porque pode ser a única vez.), **Flora** ("_é muito real ,muito empolgante,muito mágico" –_ obrigada, linda! Obrigada mesmo! Tu curte Harry Potter? Se curtir, vou adorar rewiews suas nas minhas outras fics!), **Nayla** (Não se desespere! Está ai! Mil beijos, flor! Obrigada pelo "perfeita". vermelha Não sou boa com elogios.), **Lais** (Valeu pelo parabéns!! Eu tento!!! Ah, o que achou do livro 7. Eu sabia sobre o Snape. Sabia!), **Poleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!** (meu, como foi difícil achar sua rewiew pra SC! Foi o post 578 do Tópico fanfics. E bem – sem puxar seu saco e não ser nenhum pouco convencida – a gente é foda demais não é? Huahahhauhaahuahha! Eu adoro APA e tou adorando o triangulo Chase-Cam-Wilson. Sou gamada numa bagunça, e você sabe bagunçar a gente. Te adoro, amore mio), **Nessa** (obrigada pela força – se ainda ta brava comigo? – liga não, era TPM. Continue escrevendo flor. Escrever vicia.), e por fim, **Lis **(minha flor de Lis, a 3ª membra do fã-clube de John Trent – tem eu a Lê! – Desculpe, mil perdões, eu realmente não achei que podia chegar tão fundo nos sentimentos de alguém. Sei que você perdeu alguém, e foi horrível – pra não dizer, cruel – da minha parte ser tão insensível. Realmente lhe peço perdão. Você mais do que ninguém sabe o que a Cam ta sentindo – "Viver como se não houvesse amanhã, ou viver PARA o amanhã". Suas palavras foram certeiras. Um _feeling _sobrenatural. E outra, desculpe, por outro capitulo triste e dramático. Mas juro que no próximo não tem mais. Chase acordou! Te amo, te amo, te amo!!)

_TRADUÇÃO:_

Muro das maravilhas – Oasis

Hoje vai ser o dia

Que eles vão devolver isso para você.

Neste momento você devia, de algum modo,

Ter entendido o que tem de fazer.

Eu não creio que alguém

Sinta-se do modo como me sinto a seu respeito neste

momento.

Eu não creio que alguém se sinta

Da maneira que eu me sinto a seu respeito neste momento.

E todas as estradas pelas quais temos de caminhar são sinuosas,

E todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá estão nos cegando.

Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você,

Mas eu não sei como...

Porque talvez

Você vai ser aquela que me salva...

E no final das contas,

Você é o meu muro das maravilhas.

XxLFxX

PREVIA DO CAPITULO 10:

"_Once upon a time_

_A long time ago_

_I thought that I should leave you_

_I thought that you should go_

_I never really said goodbye_

_I never even heard you cry_

_And after all this time, it's hard to say_

_The only love I had, I sent away"_


	13. Capitulo 10 Pte 1: A parte mais dificil

CAPITULO 10 – Parte 1 – A PARTE MAIS DIFICIL

Chase levantou os olhos para o mostrador eletrônico: "_Ponham os cintos de segurança". _Ele, parecendo um zumbi, olhou para seu lado direito e viu Elizabeth, prendendo seu cinto. Ela o olhou e sorriu.

Suspirou e prendeu o seu.

Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu o aeroporto se afastando enquanto o avião taxiava.

_Adeus, Nova Jersey. _

Fechou os olhos e ouviu a voz alta do comandante, abafando o som do seu iPod:

- "..._Por isso, pessoal, relaxem e aproveitem o vôo. Logo estaremos em Londres. E obrigado por terem escolhido a American Pride"._

_And the hardest part _

_Was letting go not taking part _

_Was the hardest part _

_And the strangest thing _

_Was waiting for that bell to ring _

_It was the strangest start _

Ele afundou a cabeça no encosto. E por mais que tentasse afastar todos os pensamentos, eles sempre voltavam.

Duas semanas haviam se passado. Tinha se recuperado totalmente. Não poderia pegar nenhum tipo de peso, mas não tinha tido nenhuma seqüela do acidente.

Na verdade tinha tido uma.

_Cameron..._

Não conseguia compreender o que tinha acontecido.

Fechou os olhos e remoeu todos aqueles pensamentos desde que acordou do coma.

Lembrou daquele sábado. Do jogo, do jantar, e... tentava recordar se tinha digo algo errado. Se tinha dito algo que a tivesse magoado.

_Eu fiz tudo errado. Só pode ter sido isso._

Ela não tinha ido vê-lo. Nenhuma vez naquelas duas semanas.

Ele perguntou a Foreman onde ela estava, e não se conformou com a resposta:

- Ela está trabalhando na clínica.

Nem Wilson, nem House, ninguém explicou porque ela não tinha aparecido. Andréa disse que não sabia, que também não entendia.

Ela havia lhe dito sobre o estado que Cameron estava na noite do assalto:

- Estava um trapo humano. Nunca vi alguém sofrer tanto.

O que fazia ele só sentir pior. O que o fazia entender cada vez menos.

Ele telefonava, deixava mil recados, e nunca tinha resposta. Nunca.

Até que um dia ouviu de Foreman, algo que jamais imaginou que pudesse ouvir:

- Ela disse que não pode te ver, que não pode mais... Que nunca mais vai ver você de novo.

_I could feel it go down _

_Bittersweet I could taste in my mouth _

_Silver lining the clouds _

_Ooh! And I _

_I wish that I could work it out_

Chase, como não fazia há anos, chorou. Chorou como se tivesse perdido a vida de alguém. Como se, mais uma vez, alguém lhe deslizou pelas mãos e foi embora. Sua mãe, seu pai, David...

Assim como quando perdeu David, não tinha forças para nada. Para fazer nada. Para reagir. Para gritar. Para pedir explicações. Para botar a culpa em alguém.

Tinha a sensação que tinha encontrado os estágios da morte, mas percebeu que tinha passado direto para o ultimo.

Ele chorou por duas horas, sozinho no seu quarto escuro, e aceitou.

Aceitou o fato. Aceitou o destino.

_Meu destino é ser sozinho._

Destino? Que destino era aquele?

Viver sempre sonhando. Sonhando que a perfeição, o amor, a vida, o sonho, se personifique numa pessoa?

Que infantil! Não era um adolescente problemático.

Ele tinha tido problemas. Claro. Mas não podia ser tão ridículo, submisso e fracassado para deixar as coisas serem levadas assim.

_Destino não existe. Eu faço meu destino._

Telefonou para Cuddy, pediu demissão e disse para Elizabeth providenciar as passagens. Ele ia pra Londres com ela.

_And the hardest part_

_Was letting go not taking part_

_You really broke my heart (oh)_

_And I tried to sing_

_But I couldn't think of anything_

_It was the hardest part (oh)_

- Você está bem?

Ele ouviu a voz da irmã. E confirmou com a cabeça tentando sorrir.

- As coisas ficarão bem em Londres. O que acha de passar uns dias em Edimburgo com a Tia Nelle?

Ele estreitou a testa.

- Não, Liz. Não mesmo. Tia Nelle me trata como se eu tivesse 15 anos.

- E isso é ruim? Se entupir de compotas de frutas? Dormir enrolados em _patchwork_? Comer biscoitos e leite durante um filme da Tv?

Chase riu.

- Não parece tão ruim.

- Você está muito pálido. Precisa comer melhor.

- Não começa Lizzie.

- Esqueci que homens apaixonados não comem.

Ele lhe deu um olhar furioso.

- Você é tolo demais. Se apaixona por todo mundo.

- Papai dizia que sempre fui passional.

- Não, passional é uma coisa. Idiota é outra.

- Você é outra que me trata como se eu tivesse 15 anos.

- Não é verdade. Eu tento lhe mostrar algumas coisas. Tento por um espelho no seu rosto. E você incrivelmente não vê si mesmo.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que você nunca pensa em você. Nunca. Sempre pensa que haverá algo ou alguém. Algo ou alguém que vai lhe completar.

Chase suspirou e pensou em Cameron.

- Só que não completa. Nem esta cidade. Nem esta moça. Nem coisa alguma. Nem ninguém. Você tem que perceber que você é a única coisa importante, Rob. Só você.

Ele olhou para o enorme vidro da sala de espera do portão de embarque, em que ele estava há alguns minutos, e pensou.

_Será que isso mesmo? _

- Você procura algo que não existe. Não existe destino.

Ele virou rapidamente o rosto pra ela. Era como se ela tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

_Lizzie estava mesmo certa?_

_I could feel it go down_

_You left the sweetest taste in my mouth_

_Silver lining the clouds_

_Ooh! And I_

_Ooh! And I_

_I wonder what it's all about_

As palavaras de Lizzie começavam a fazer sentido.

Foi tudo uma busca inútil.

Já estava farto de New Jersey, e das pessoas que estavam nele.

Estava cansado de implorar, se submeter, e deixar pra lá. De ser o idiota sempre. Ele ia trilhar o seu caminho. Tinha que fazer isso. Bem longe de Cameron.

Sentiu o solavanco do avião subindo, subindo, subindo...

Seu coração disparou. Por mais que quisesse esquecer de tudo. Do amor por ela, do seu abandono, e da sua saudade, tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era abraçá-la mais uma vez. Só mais uma vez.

Dizer que a amava, e que nada importava.

Dizer só mais uma vez.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem, e os sentiu lacrimejarem.

Virou o rosto para janela, tentando impedir a irmã de vê-lo chorar.

Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos:

- Adeus, Cameron. – ele sussurrou.

_Everything I know is wrong_

_Everything I do, it just comes undone_

_Everything is torn apart_

_Oh and that's the hardest part_

_That's the hardest part_

XxLFxX

NOTAS E AGRADECIMENTOS NA PARTE 2


	14. Capitulo 10 Parte 2: Sala Cinza

CAPITULO 10 – PARTE 2 – SALA CINZA

_Well I've been here before_

_Sat on the floor in a grey… grey room_

_Where I stay in all day_

_I don't eat, but I play with this grey… grey food_

Ela dirigia pela Estrada vazia. Eram quase 1 da manhã. Não tinha sono. Não conseguia dormir. Fazia duas semanas que não conseguia dormir.

Respirou fundo, e tragou o cigarro. Sabia que não devia fumar.

_Mas que se dane! O que importa agora?_

Ligou o cd player, e ouviu a voz melodiosa de um cara.

_Como era mesmo o nome dele? Do "Closer"?_

A conversa naquele dia com Wilson só piorou tudo:

_- Por quê faz isso?_

_- Não é a sua conta. – ela respondeu, já de saco cheio daquilo._

_- Cameron... eu não consigo entender o que fez... _

_- Então nem tente. – ela já não agüentava mais aquele mundaréu de perguntas. – Não tente entender os meus problemas._

_Ela saiu correndo da sala, deixando Wilson com o queixo no chão perplexo. _

A voz dele ainda ecoava na sua cabeça. _Por quê? Por quê?_

As lagrimas voltaram a cair, molhando seu rosto e chegando a molhar o cigarro.

- Droga! – ela fungou. Ela tentou secar o papel com os dedos.

Um posto de gasolina apareceu na sua frente. Ela parou e pediu para um rapaz encher o tanque. Foi até a loja de conveniência e pediu a chave do banheiro.

_Desole, if someone is prayin' then I might break out,_

_Desole, even if I scream I can't scream that loud_

_I'm all alone again_

_Crawling back home again_

_Stuck by the phone again_

Respirou fundo, olhando para o espelho do banheiro feminino do posto. Não se reconhecia mais. Aquelas duas semanas haviam a transformado em outra pessoa. Em alguém sem coração.

Fechou os olhos e engoliu seco.

Tinha decidido levar aquilo até o fim.

Ela tinha feito uma promessa, um juramento. Algo que jamais pensou que faria. Colocou fé em alguém que jamais imaginou que colocaria

_Em Deus..._

Em toda sua adolescência pediu uma prova de Sua existência. A mãe, religiosa ao extremo, a censurava.

- Não se pode pedir Sua prova, Ally. – ela dizia.

E teve sua prova há três semanas. Com a recuperação milagrosa de Chase. Ali, percebeu que a vida e a morte estava nas mãos de Deus.

_Well I've been here before_

_Sat on a floor in a grey… grey mood_

_Where I stay up all night_

_And all that I write is a grey… grey tune_

Depois de dirigir horas, chegou a casa dos pais.

Eram 4 da manhã. Se batesse na porta, assustaria a casa inteira.

Iria esperar até de manhã. Ao menos ate a hora do pai ir pro trabalho.

Abriu a janela do carro e deixou o ar gelado de Chicago entrar. Mesmo sendo verão, havia uma brisa gelada, molhando o gramado e deixando orvalho nas arvores.

Afundou a cabeça no encosto e tocou aquela musica do cantor do _Closer_ novamente.

Respirou fundo e tentou imaginar como seriam as coisas agora. Ela voltaria a trabalhar com House, como sempre. Mas e se Chase estiver lá? Como poderá encará-lo? Responder suas perguntas?

Seus olhos arderam novamente. E deixou as lagrimas correrem.

Ela teria que ir embora. Teria que deixar o grupo de diagnósticos e deixar Princeton. Deixar Chase de vez...

Chase...

A dor profundo do abandona a chacoalhou e um choro emocionado e doloroso saiu de sua garganta. Ela o deixou fluir. Deixou ele sair. Deixou aquela angustia ir embora.

Chorava assim, desde o acidente. Continuou chorando assim, desde que teve que deixá-lo.

Se aconchegou no banco, chorando baixinho e adormeceu.

Um sono sem sonhos, sem pesadelos, sem Chase, sem ilusões...

_So pray for me child, just for a while_

_That I might break out yeah_

_Pray for me child_

_Even a smile would do for now_

_'Cause I'm all alone again_

_Crawling back home again_

_Stuck by the phone again_

Acordou com a luz no seu rosto. Viu as horas. Eram oito da manhã. Seu pai já havia saído pra trabalhar. _Melhor. Assim ele não veria minhas olheiras._

A mãe tomou um susto ao vê-la.

- Allison?

- Mãe! – e chorou desesperadamente, se jogando nos braços dela.

- Meu Deus, o que houve?

Cameron não respondeu, só chorou.

Chorou um choro, que só um abraço querido pode confortar.

Judy deixou-a chorar. As vezes, quando se tenta voar, o cansaço lhe faz pousar com um estrondo, lhe deixando marcas profundas.

_Have I still got you to be my open door?_

_Have I still got you to be my sandy shore?_

_Have I still got you to cross my bridge in this_

_storm?_

_Have I still got you to keep me warm?_

- Está quente?

Cameron confirmou com a cabeça: estava sim.

- É sobre o rapaz em coma?

- Eu sou tão transparente assim?

- Sempre foi. – ela se sentou, ao seu lado, dividindo o chá. – E então?

- Ele acordou, mãe.

- Mas você disse que ele não...

- É, eu disse. Mas...

- Então, é um milagre.

Cameron, ouvindo aquilo, conecta com a sua promessa e sente vontade de chorar de novo.

- Mãe... eu cometi um erro tão grande. Eu deixei a coisa mais... perfeita que podia aparecer na minha vida. E... eu sei que é tudo culpa minha. Amar não é pra mim, mãe.

- Não pense assim, meu amor. Todo mundo erra. Todo mundo deixa passar algo que depois vê que era perfeito, que era único. Você não é a única.

- E não posso voltar atrás...

- E tão definitivo assim?

Cameron a encarou. E sua fé preencheu sua esperança.

_Se o Senhor acordá-lo... deixá-lo viver... eu vou me afastar. Jamais irei vê-lo novamente. – _lembrou da sua promessa.

Não posso correr o risco... não posso.

- É, mãe. Não posso correr o risco.

_If I squeeze my grape, then I drink my wine_

_Coz if I squeeze my grape, then I drink my wine_

_Oh coz nothing is lost, it's just frozen in frost,_

_And it's opening time, there's no-one in line_

Cameron engoliu um calmante, e deixou a mãe lhe fazer um carinho, enquanto tentava dormir.

- Vou avisar ao Chris e a Molly que você está aqui.

- Mike?

- Quanto ao Mike eu não sei. Ele tem todos aqueles treinos de futebol e aulas da faculdade. – ela acarinhava a têmpora da filha – Mas eu irei obrigá-lo a vir.

- Obrigado, mãe.

- Esqueci de perguntar: você tirou férias?

- Não.

- Pegou folga do dia de hoje?

- Não. Precisava de descanso, mãe. Ninguém me deixa descansar. Nem eu mesma.

_But I've still got me to be your open door,_

_I've still got me to be your sandy shore_

_I've still got me to cross your bridge in this storm_

_And I've still got me to keep you warm_

_Warmer than warm, yeah_

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Minha nossa! A Ligya só escreve choros e lágrimas. Meu Deus! Alguém pare ela!!! Acho que agora falta pouco mesmo.

**Notinhas: **

**American Pride** – não existe. É uma companhia aérea fictícia do livro de Stephen King (e filme) que estou adaptando para uma fic "Arquivo-X". Na verdade de acordo com o Google, American Pride é nome de várias coisas: uma sociedade de velejadores, fábrica de tintas, supermercados, centros automotivos, produtora de filmes, dentre muitas coisas.

**Estágios da Morte **– eu já comentei na fic Corações em Conflito. São cinco e são: Raiva, negação, barganha, depressão e aceitação.

**Edimburgo** – é a capital da Escócia. Situada no norte da ilha da Inglaterra, faz parte do Reino Unido desde 1707. A Escócia me lembra de Desmond (do Lost) e aquela bundinha rebolante.

**Patchwork** – nada mais é que uma colcha de retalhos. Dependendo do lugar, colocam um manta junto, e parece um edredom de retalhos. É lindo.

**Closer** – é o filme com Julia Robert, Jude Law, Natalie Portman e Clive Owen. O que não é mencionado é o nome do cara: Damien Rice. Que, pra mim, só faz canções maravilhosas. A canção de Closer – Blower's Daughter – é batida, mas ainda assim é perfeita.

**Chris, Molly e Mike** – Bem, os dois primeiros são conhecidos da minha fic De repente 17. Respectivamente, irmão e sobrinha de Cam. E Mike, irmão mais novo, decidi incluir agora.

As canções são: _"__**A Hardest Part**_**", do Coldplay**; e "_**Grey Room**_**", de Damien Rice**.

AGRADECIMENTOS: **Lis** (pois é, a voz da razão e/ou de Lizzie não afetaram o Chase. Ele prefere sofrer sozinho, sem questionar. E aí, foi muito chororó? Você leu esse capitulo antes, e não lembro seu comentário.) **Daidoji-Chan** (Obrigado por me deixar uma rewiew. Adoraria ter sua rewiew sempre. Isso é uma parte importante para um escritor: as críticas. Escreva sim, escreva sempre.) **Nessa** (É, o Chase acordou, e está decidido a deixar tudo pra trás. Está certo fazer isso? Respeitar o que a Cam quer e passar a bola pra frente?) **Poli** (eu amo suas rewiews. Respondendo algo que você disse: uma coisa que eu aprendi é isso. É mexer com o coração do leitor. É técnica de escrita: fazer o leitor se identificar com o personagem, aprender com ele, sofrer com ele, descobrir com ele. Quem não chorou com Harry ao ver Dumbledore tomar aquele Avada Kedavra? Mudando de assunto, eu sou péssima com elogios. Não me elogie demais Poli. Fico corada como o Ron.) **Lalá** (fiz de propósito isso. A Cam disse na 1ª temporada que era atéia, então a fiz chegar as raias do desespero e apelar pra tudo. O sofrimento faz isso.) **Ni** (minha mascote! Oh, não peço mais. Se você quiser chore sim. Faz bem pra alma e pro coração. E a Poli que me corrija se eu tiver errada, mas acho que faz bem pros olhos também. Hihi.) **Flora** (É, eu tento. Tento de propósito. Sabe por que? Por que eu adoro fic assim. Por isso que eu faço desse jeito. Do jeito que dói lá no fundo, porque você sabe que isso pode acontecer. Comigo, com você, com toda essa mulherada fanática da Comu... Hihi... Quer dizer, que me dera ter um Chase pra perder... Ui.) **Naiky** (Eu inventei essa metáfora de voar, e tive medo de que me embananasse toda na hora de explicar. A Lizzie vê algo que pouca gente vê. Vê as vezes, até demais.) **Lais** (Pois é, flor, meu bloqueio se foi. Ele vai e volta. Vai e volta. Hoje, foi e aproveitei pra atualizar um monte de coisa.) **Mona** (pois é, eu fiz. A Cam acha que as coisas aconteceram por culpa dela. E se ela voltar atrás...? Será que...?)

TRADUÇÕES:

THE HARDEST PART – COLDPLAY

E a parte mais difícil

Foi deixar acontecer, sem tomar parte

Foi a parte mais difícil

E a coisa mais estranha

Foi esperar aquele sino tocar

Foi o início mais estranho

Eu podia sentir isso diminuir

Agridoce eu podia sentir na minha boca

Prata contornando as nuvens

E eu

Eu gostaria que eu pudesse resolver isso

E a parte mais difícil

Foi deixar acontecer, sem tomar parte

Você realmente partiu meu coração

E eu tentei cantar

Mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada

Foi a parte mais difícil

Eu podia sentir isso diminuir

Você deixou o gosto mais doce na minha boca

Prata contornando as nuvens

E eu

E eu

Eu me pergunto o que significa tudo isso

Tudo o que eu sei está errado

Tudo o que eu faço, só se desfaz

Tudo está confuso

Oh e essa é a parte mais difícil

Essa é a parte mais difícil

GREY ROOM – DAMIEN RICE

Bem, eu já estive aqui antes

Sentei no chão Em uma sala cinza, cinza

Onde passo o dia todo

Não como, mas brinco com essa comida cinza, cinza

Desolação

Se alguém estiver rezando então posso fugir

Desolação

Mesmo se eu gritar não consigo gritar tão alto

Estou totalmente sozinho de novo

Rastejando de volta para casa

Empacado ao lado do telefone de novo

É, eu já estive aqui antes

Sentei no chão com um humor cinza, cinza

Onde passo a noite toda acordado

E tudo o que escrevo é uma melodia cinza, cinza

Então reze por mim, criança

Só um pouquinho e eu posso fugir, é

Reze por mim, criança

Até um sorriso basta agora

Estou totalmente sozinho de novo

Rastejando de volta para casa

Empacado ao lado do telefone de novo

Você ainda é minha porta aberta?

Você ainda é meu porto arenoso?

Você ainda cruzará minha ponte nesta tempestade?

Você ainda me manterá quente?

Porque se eu espremer minha uva

E beber meu vinho, é

Porque se eu espremer minha uva

E beber meu vinho, é

É, oh, porque nada foi perdido

Isto está congelado

E está na hora de abrir

Mas não tem ninguém na fila

Mas eu ainda sou minha porta aberta

Ainda sou meu porto arenoso

Ainda cruzarei minha ponte nesta tempestade

E me manterei quente

Mais quente que o possível...

XxLFxX


	15. Capitulo 11 Ainda e apenas

SEGUNDA CHANCE

By Ligya Ford

CAPITULO 11 – Ainda e apenas

_Once upon a time _

_A long time ago _

_I thought that I should leave you _

_I thought that you should go _

_I never really said goodbye _

_I never even heard you cry _

_And after all this time, it's hard to say _

_The only love I had, I sent away_

Cameron tragava um cigarro sentada na mureta da cobertura do hospital. Eram quase 10 da noite, e ainda estava presa ao caso que House tinha pego pra tratar.

Respirou o ar fresco do inicio do verão. E suspirou, resmungando alto.

Ia fazer um ano que Chase havia ido embora. Ninguém sabia onde ele havia ido. Desconfiava que Andréa sabia, apesar dela negar. Sabia que Chase havia pedido para Andréa não dizer. Não dar seu paradeiro para ninguém. Imaginava que ele estaria em Londres, perto da irmã e do sobrinho. Depois do que havia acontecido, Chase iria querer ficar perto da família.

Talvez não. Ela iria preferir ficar sozinha.

Soltou a fumaça branca e a viu espalhando diante das estrelas salpicadas num céu sem nuvens.

Céu de verão. Limpo. Prometendo sol para amanhã.

Lembrou de um céu desse no ano anterior. Quando ela e Chase andavam numa lotada Nova Yorque. Numa noite quente onde promessas foram feitas. Onde caminhos haviam sido traçados.

Haviam sido... Não necessariamente seria algo que fosse acontecer.

Onde está o futuro? O destino?

Como será que Chase estaria depois de tanto tempo? Será que estaria totalmente recuperado? Será que teria conhecido alguém? Uma mulher que Elizabeth aprovasse, e que pudesse fazê-lo feliz?

Aquele sentimento a invadiu, e Cameron se apavorou.

Como queria mudar aquilo. Aquele destino.

Sair para o mundo. Perseguir um sonho. Ir de cabeça. Sem olhar pra trás. Mas tinha tanto medo. Aquilo a apavorava mais que tudo.

Já tinha voado demais. Suas asas estavam cansadas.

O que fez ela sentir tanto medo? É só levantar a cabeça e alçar vôo. O que a impedia de se lançar novamente?

Não era Chase. Chase havia ido embora.

Seu psiquiatra havia lhe dito que precisava deixá-lo ir. Que não adiantava insistir. Se ela mesma não podia ir atrás dele, ela devia aceitar o fato que ele foi. E que somente ela podia tentar trazê-lo de volta. E caso não quisesse, deveria deixá-lo. Definitivamente.

_Ah, but you were young_

_Younger than I knew_

_I hope you can forgive me_

_I was younger too_

_I really thought that I could see_

_What was best for you and me_

_Though after all this time, it's hard to say_

_'Cause the only love I had, I sent away_

Ela ouviu o portão de ferro se abrir, e viu Andréa saindo.

Ela tinha o enorme jaleco manchado de algo amarelo, e um ar de cansaço extremo. Ela, ao ver Cameron, sorriu.

Cameron havia começado a gostar de Andréa. Era inofensiva. Havia demonstrado ser uma boa amiga. Boa o suficiente para agüentar seus mau humores, e sua melancolia.

Nesses últimos meses, tinha ultrapassado o limite de rebeldia e depressão. Havia ficado intransigente e espirituosa. Tão mordaz e cínica quanto House. A perda de Chase a deixou mais do que com um coração despedaçado. Ela tinha o perdido.

- Ainda aqui, Allison?

- É. – ela esticou um cigarro para Andréa, que acendeu um. – House quer que eu e Kutner fiquemos aqui.

- Teve consulta hoje? – ela perguntou.

- Tive. Tive sim.

- Ele continua te dando Prozac?

Cameron balançou a cabeça: sim.

- Ele disse que vai tirar minha medicação, se eu faltar nas consultas. – e riu.

- Dr. Weber é um ótimo médico. Ele faz isso pra te deixar melhor.

- Eu sei. Mas... – suspirou alto.

Andréa a encarou, esperando a continuação da frase. O que não veio.

- Mas...? – insistiu.

- Mas eu não me sinto... melhor. Digo, não falo sobre os antidepressivos mas... em relação a lidar com tudo o que aconteceu.

- É sempre difícil. – disse Andréa.

Ela tragou o cigarro, e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu conversei com a Cuddy. Ela me disse que não vai me mandar embora. Que uma médica tomando Prozac não é pior do que o House tomando Vicodin.

Andréa riu.

- Queria tanto fazer algo por você. – Andréa disse, pensativa.

Cameron a encarou, grata. Andréa se transformou em alguém que ela jamais achou que ela viria a ser.

- Você sabe o que eu queria, Andie. É só o que eu queria.

Andréa sentou do seu lado.

- O que você diria pra ele?

Cameron mordeu o lábio, e sorriu. Seus olhos começaram a arder.

- Eu não sei. – suspirou novamente, jogando a bituca de cigarro no chão. - Perdão, acima de tudo. Eu me sinto tão tola... tão patética.

Ele fechou os olhos e lembrou de Chase usar essa palavra. Ele dizia que ele era patético.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça. E agora entendia o que Chase sentia. Como se sentia estúpido em amar sem ser amado. Amar sem poder doar-se. Agora ela sentia aquela profunda dor.

E aquilo doía como nada doeu na sua vida.

Mas se apegava em Deus.

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ela ia a igreja no domingo de manhã. Confiava na palavra dele. Apesar de que em algumas vezes, duvidava de certos argumentos.

Duvidava de Seus propósitos.

Seu trabalho exaustivo era algo que não combinava com a fé que tinha em Deus. Deus e Medicina eram incompatíveis.

Pensou em Andréa e Chase quando perderam David. Dois médicos que não puderam salvar o filho. Se Deus iria tomar a vida de um bebe de 7 meses porque dar a vida? Por que proporcionar amor a um casal se vai tirá-lo logo depois?

Cameron ainda não engolia aquela injustiça. Não só daquela, como de muitas. Pobreza, mortalidade, violência... Aquilo a fazia duvidar de tudo. Mas precisava se apegar naquilo.

Saber que Deus lhe ajudou.

Que se sacrificou por Chase.

_Sometimes as I lay here in the dark_

_I wonder where you're sleeping_

_If you think of me at all_

_Are you warm?_

_Are you happy where you are?_

_Do you sometimes feel like weeping_

_When the summers turn to fall?_

_Do you think of me at all?_

- Você não é patética, Allie. – adicionou Andréa. - Nós perdemos, e ganhamos todos os dias. É natural. É normal. Eu me acostumei. Você vai se acostumar também.

- Eu acho que já me acostumei, Andie. Eu sei que eu me transformei em outra pessoa. Eu não consigo ser a mesma Cameron de antes. House gosta de apontar isso na minha cara todos os dias.

- Você não é diferente. Quando David se foi... eu também mudei. Como se a dor fosse algo... comum. Como se fizesse parte do que eu sou todos os dias.

- Eu endureci, não foi?

Andréa a encarou, e confirmou.

- Mas... – Andrea continuou. -... a gente aprende a viver mesmo com isso. Uma esperança... que lateja lá dentro.

Cameron tentou sorrir. Andréa tinha os olhos azuis escurecidos. Ela falava baixo e sério.

_Será que havia alguma esperança?_

- Allison... eu não sei qual os motivos que te fez abandonar o Robert mas... tudo vale a pena. Ainda há uma esperança. Você, ao contrário de mim, pode ter o que você perdeu.

O coração de Cameron disparou.

_Será?_

- Não desista, Allie. Por favor. Vocês dois merecem muito mais que isso.

Cameron deixou uma lágrima cair, e Andréa, compadecida, a abraçou.

- Obrigada.

_And so I send this out_

_Wherever you may be_

_To tell you I still love you_

_You're still a part of me_

_And if you could never find a way_

_I'll be hoping for the day_

_When you can smile at me and tell me it's okay_

_That the only love I had, I sent away_

XxLFxX

- Oi, Robert.

Chase levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Como vai, Marian?

- Bem. Muito trabalho?

- Muito. – ele respondeu a mulher loira que parava ao seu lado. – Estou aqui a 26 horas. Estou cansado, fedido, e faminto.

Marian gargalhou. Entregou uma pasta a uma enfermeira no balcão e o encarou novamente.

- E ai? Você decidiu se vai pegar um sol conosco? – perguntou ela, com um poderoso sotaque britânico.

- Quando vocês vão mesmo?

- Quarta a noite. Eu, Lou, Adrian e Charlie estamos de folga.

Chase levantou as sobrancelhas e pensou nas opções.

– Acho que não. Eu tenho uma... visita pra fazer na quinta. E só pode ser na quinta. – ele disse. Mariam pareceu decepcionada. – Faz o seguinte, me dá o nome do hotel. Talvez eu apareça lá na sexta.

Mariam sorriu feliz.

- Combinado. Ficaremos no Sofitel em Cannes.

- Uau!

- Eu sei. Mas a ultima vez que tive férias foi há dois anos. Eu mereço passar quatro dias na Còte d'Azur pelo maior preço que eu posso pagar.

Chase riu. Ele respirou fundo e assinou uma folha numa pasta verde. Marian o fitou, preocupada.

- Como você está? – ela perguntou.

- Bem... eu to bem.

Ela não acreditou.

- Robert... sei que as coisas parecem difíceis. Mas não adianta ficar aqui, trabalhando sem parar para esquecer os problemas. Já se passou quase um ano. Você tem todo o direito de levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente.

Chase a encarou. Já conhecia aquele discurso de cor.

O ouvia de Marian, de Elizabeth, de James...

- Estou tentando, Mar. Juro que eu estou.

- Então, venha conosco. Como nos velhos tempos. Nos tempos que fugíamos das aulas de Imunologia e pegávamos o trem até Paris.

Chase riu, gostoso.

- Parece tão simples.

- E é. – ela confirmou. – Prometo que não vai ficar entediado.

Chase sorriu, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Você é incrível, Mar. Só você pra me dar um injeção de ânimo.

- É pra isso que serve os amigos.

XxLFxX

Já se passava das cinco da tarde quando Chase parou em frente a "Bouquet", a floricultura de sua irmã. Havia feito o caminho lentamente, prestando atenção nas ruas de Notting Hill e suas peculiares lojas e casas. Lembrou de quando morou ali com Elizabeth, quando ela tinha acabado de montar sua floricultura, e ele vivia na vai-e-vem vindo de Oxford.

Entrou na loja, abrindo a porta que fazia barulho com um sino dourado preso na dobradiça.

- Hey, lindo! – exclamou Elizabeth, atrás do balcão. – Parece que você saiu de um furacão.

- Não... só uma tempestade. – ele sorriu. – Está pronta?

- Estou. Só preciso colocar estas tulipas no refrigerador.

Chase andou em um dos corredores, lotados de arranjos coloridos, e lembrou do buquê que havia dado a Cameron. O engraçado é que, quando o comprou, lembrou da irmã.

- Tranca a porta pra mim? Eu já volto. – Elizabeth disse, e entrou nos fundos da loja.

Chase continuou caminhando pelos corredores cheios de plantas grandes e pequenas, flores coloridas e perfumadas.

O radio ambiente tocava baixo, mas Chase podia ouvir claramente a voz com sotaque do vocalista:

_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there.  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday.  
I will be there, I will be there.  
Fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there.  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday.  
I will be there, I will be there._

Chase bufou.

_Porcaria de música._

Mas internamente, ele concordava com a musica. Ele ainda tinha a esperança batendo lá dentro. Acelerando seu coração. O fazendo respirar todos os dias.

Telefonava para Andréa, e nunca perguntava por Cameron. Mas Andréa sempre dizia que estava tudo bem. Que somente ela havia sobrado na equipe de House, e que ele tinha contratado dois médicos.

Andréa havia dito que Cameron agora tinha sessões com um psiquiatra de Princeton, e que tomava antidepressivos.

Ele não entendia porque. Qual o motivo a faria fazer isso? Pensou na vaga possibilidade de ser efeito do que havia lhe acontecido.

Mas... por que ela não conversou com ele? A noite do assalto havia sido cheia de promessas. Ela lhe pediu um futuro. Foi explicito. Mas... ele inspirava profundamente, sem compreender o que tinha acontecido. A ausência, a distancia, a falta de amizade, a falta de tato... Essa não era Cameron. Cameron jamais agiria assim.

Então por que?

Ele não sentia raiva dela. Não sentia ódio.

Sentia apenas uma profunda confusão. Adoraria sentar a frente dela e lhe perguntar um simples "por quê". Só isso.

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love.  
Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?  
I´m loving you_

- Quinta é dia doze. – disse Elizabeth, aparecendo subitamente.

- É, eu sei. – disse ele, desligando o rádio.

- Deixa ai. Adoro essa musica.

- Eu odeio essa musica.

- Você agora odeia. Vamos, Robert, já se passou um ano. Para com isso.

- Liz, cala a boca e me deixa em paz. Que tal irmos embora? Eu estou morto de fome.

- Hey, não vem dar uma de criança comigo. Você age como se tivesse perdido outro filho.

Chase a encara, estreitando os olhos, se sentindo um lixo por continuar sendo tão patético. Se virou e foi na direção da porta.

Respirou o ar de verão de Londres, e bufou.

Elizabeth continuava querendo mandar na vida dele. E Chase odiava isso. Amava a irmã, mas não via a hora de se livrar dela. Estava pensando em voltar pra Melbourne, e encontrar os velhos amigos do colégio. Ver seu amado tio Tom e tia Claire, irmãos da sua mãe, que tanto lhe ajudou depois da morte dela.

Suspirou alto, e cantarolou. Maldita musica continuava na sua cabeça.

_Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again.  
I will be there, I will be there.  
Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away.  
I will be there, I will be there.  
If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love.  
Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?_

Chase e Elizabeth caminhavam dentro do estacionamento do Emirates Stadium. Eles haviam apenas tomado um banho e deixado Michael com a baby-sitter.

Subiram as escadarias, e em seguida, passavam pelas catracas. Em poucos minutos, se aglomeravam com os torcedores do Arsenal andando para todos os lados, procurando seus assentos e/ou desafiando as filas dos cachorros-quentes.

Chase entrou no anel central e pode ver o esplendor do estádio. As cadeiras vermelhas, o metal polido e gramado verde brilhante.

Era um jogo amistoso, entre a Internazionale, da cidade italiana de Milão. E James jogava como titular. Elizabeth parecia mais animada que o próprio marido.

Chase sentou com a irmã numa cadeira próxima, e suspirou. Estava extremamente cansado, e se não fosse pela vontade de ver os maiores jogadores do mundo em campo, como Crespo, Cambiasso, Ibrahimovic, e Vieira, não estaria lá.

Bocejou de sono, e olhou ao redor. As cadeiras vermelhas lhe lembraram o Madison Square Garden, e o jogo que havia ido com Cameron. Seu coração acelerou novamente e se amaldiçoou.

- Oh, Deus! – murmurou. _Isso é tortura_!

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love.  
Yes I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through.  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end.  
__I'm still loving you._

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Pronto, pipol. O que acharam do capitulo? Muito chororó? Pois é, estou feliz com o meu trabalho. A Poli me elogia tanto, que eu pus na cabeça que sou boa sim. Escrever pra mim é muito mais que diversão. É assunto sério.

E respondendo as acusações de estar "implorando por rewiews", eu digo: foda-se! Olhe minhas rewiews! Olhe meus hits! Em 14 capitulos (dentre eles, previas e recados) são 63 rewiews e a bagatela de 3721 hits. Isso é o que eu chamo de implorar por leitores e rewiews, certo?

**AGRADECIMENTOS** A: Nati(obrigado pelo elogio, eu tento manter os personagens como são. Digo, fora uns dramas a parte.), Erica(meu anjo, se quiser chorar, chore. Não segure isso não. Faz mal. Eu disse isso pra Ni e repito, faz bem pra alma, pro coração, e pros olhos.), Mona(pois é, não é por nada, mas estou adorando isso. Essa tortura com os leitores. Sempre deixa a curiosidade a mil. É pra sempre deixar querendo mais.), Vanessa (Concordo com você. O amor vale tudo. E realmente é a vez da Cameron fazer algo. Voltaire dizia que n**ão é a nossa condição, mas a riqueza da nossa alma que nos torna felizes. Enquanto a Cameron aceitar – ou não – o que ela quer de verdade, nunca vai ser feliz.), ****Lalá****(obrigada pelos elogios, agradeço de coração. Pois é, Deus é mais forte.), ****Ni****(minha fofa mascote, "minha paciente" favorita, minha bailarina. Anjo, não faço idéia de onde sai tanta inspiração. Deve ser de livros, musicas, filmes, pessoas, e idéias, provavelmente.) ****Naiky****(Eu comentei isso nesse capitulo. O Chase não a odeia. Ele não compreende o que aconteceu. E ele cansou de dar o braço a torcer.), ****Poli****(Amore mio, io aspetto che tu avere fermare di piangere. Ainda acho que o destino é algo inventado pela gente. Somos nós que fazemos o destino. Somos nós colhemos o que plantamos. Por isso, somos nós que temos que correr atrás se queremos alguma coisa. Se conseguimos algo que sonhamos por tanto tempo... se alcançamos um objetivo... ou se temos um homem amado... isso sempre terá o dedo do Universo? Não sei se concordo com isso. Te amo, sabia disso? Claro que sabia.), ****Jordana**** (Amor, eu ODEIO de morte FIC MELOSA. ODEIO FIC NOVELA MEXICANA. Por isso eu escrevo como eu gostaria que as coisas fossem. Afinal eu escrevo para os outros, não só pra mim. Ah, o House assim, eu faço de propósito. O House é assim, ele procura sempre um motivo pra falar uma merda. Jogar um sarcasmo na sua cara e sair rindo.)**

Ah, e um ultimo agradecimento. Um super especial a **Sally**. Ela consegue me dar tanta força, que eu queria pegar um avião até POA, e abraçá-la a agradecendo. Não no ff, e nem na comu, mas ela me deixou um comentário, que tive vontade de chorar. Valeu pela força, Sally. Você é incrível!!

NOTAS:

**Prozac** - é um anti-depressivo.

**Marian** - o nome foi tirado - por isso é uma leve homenagem - do livro "A Cidade do Sol". A heroina da historia tem 15 anos, é uma filha bastarda de um rico comerciante, que é dada em casamento para um sapateiro de 40 anos de Cabul. Pobre Mariam! Uma linda historia de amor e de auto-conhecimento que eu recomendo.

**Sofitel** - é uma rede de hoteis, que tem no mundo todo.

**Cannes** - é uma cidade litoranea da França. Em Cote d'Azur.

**Arsenal** - é um time ingles da primeira divisão.

**Emirates Stadium** - é o estádio do Arsenal.

**Internazionale** - "A Inter" é um dos - junto com o Milan - dos maiores times da cidade de Milaõ. 15 vezes campeão italiano e 2 vezes campeão da Liga dos Campeões.

**Crespo, Cambiasso, Ibrahimovic, e Vieira – pronuncia Vieirrá** - são do elenco principal da Inter. Ainda no elenco, há os brasileiros Julio César, Maicon, Maxwell e César.

As canções são: "**Only love I had**", da banda Venice, mas confesso que me apaixonei ao ouvir Vonda Shepard a cantando em "Ally McBeal". Infelizmente essa canção não há para downloads, e nem para ouvir – e nem para ver a cena da Ally – no youtube. E "**Still loving you**", da banda alemã Scorpions.

Pipol, corre o boato de que será o ano dos shows no Brasil: **Iron Maiden** (ingressos esgotados em São Paulo desde novembro), **Fatboy Slim, e Bob Dylan**. E mais!** Ozzy Osbourne, Foo Fighters, Rage Against the Machine e The Cure** reservaram datas para turnê pela América do Sul.

E de acordo com os produtores, duas bandas tem grandes chances de pousar aqui: **Guns n'roses** e a banda dos meus sonhos, a que eu chorei – chorei vendo cenas na Globo - porque não puder ir ao Rock n'Rio pra ver: **REM**!


	16. PREVIOUSLY E PREVIA DO CAP FINAL

_NOS EPISÓDIOS ANTERIORES DE "SEGUNDA CHANCE"..._

- Foreman me disse que contratou uma médica que você conhece. – Wilson soltou.

- Eu e Andréa namoramos quase três anos. – explicou Chase.

- Espero que não haja um... clima pelo fato dela estar aqui. Digo... pela Cameron.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Duvido que Cameron vá sentir ciúmes. Ela deixou bem claro que não se importa.

- Quem sabe ela se importa agora. – Wilson disse, sorrindo.

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you  
I'm still alright to smile  
Girl, I think about you every day now_

- Oi, eu queria mesmo conhecê-la. Sou Andréa Shepard.

- Sou Allison Cameron. - ela estreitou os olhos diante daquela cena. Aquela mulher tinha um sorriso estonteante para ela. Parecia feliz e amistosa.

Odiou. Odiou aquela mulher.

_Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you set my mind at ease  
There is no doubt you're in my heart now_

- Cameron... é... aconteceu alguma coisa? Me disseram que você estava chorando. Foi por algo que eu disse? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Você se sentiria muito orgulhoso se eu dissesse que sim?

- Orgulhoso?

- Relaxa, Chase. Não foi nada. Só estou... cansada.

Ela não poderia dizer pra ele. Ainda não. Mas também saber o que? Que ela estava confusa por não discernir o que sentia?

- Quer beber algo mais tarde? – ele perguntou.

_Said, "woman, take it slow and it'll work itself out fine  
All we need is just a little patience"  
_

- Você ainda toca piano? – Andréa perguntou a Chase.

Todos o olharam.

- Não. Não mais. Antes eu tinha uma platéia. – Chase tentou explicar. - Na verdade, uma única pessoa na platéia, agora não tenho mais. Não tenho mais vontade de tocar, Andy.

_Said, "sugar, make it slow and we'll come together fine  
All we need is just a little patience"_

- E por que não casaram?

- Não... deu certo. – ele diz, fugindo do assunto. Na verdade, o motivo era bem mais profundo e difícil do que parecia ser. Não era algo que queria comentar com ela.

Pra que também? Ela nem se importava.

- O que não deu certo? – ela se interessa.

- Por que quer saber? Você não se importa com o que eu sinto.Certo? - ele afirma, saindo da sala.

_I sit here on the stairs 'cause I'd rather be alone  
If I can't have you right now, I'll wait, dear_

Cameron entrou tentando não fazer barulho, e rapidamente se escondeu novamente num nicho que dava entrada a uma porta. Podia ouvi-los.

Andréa continuou:

- Você acha que... acha que ainda estaríamos juntos... se não tivesse acontecido... o que aconteceu?

A mente de Cameron viajou. _O que será que aconteceu?_

- É claro que nós estaríamos juntos, Andy. – ele confirmou. – E felizes.

- Você acredita em... em destino? – ela lhe perguntou.

- Não há uma única pessoa que eu ame que esteja do meu lado agora. - Isso é destino? Eu perdi todas as pessoas que eu amei. Todas. Sem exceção.

- Talvez essa lição seja pra mim, não pra você.

- Por que?

- Como uma punição. A questão é que eu falhei, como seminarista, e como pai de família.

_Sometimes I get so tense, but I can't speed up the time  
But you know, love, there's one more thing to consider_

Ele tirou a carteira do bolso, e de dentro dela, tirou uma foto amassada. Ele entregou a Cameron, que viu na foto Chase e um bebê. Um bebê loiro com profundos olhos azuis. Na foto, eles sorriam e Chase apontava para a câmera.

Cameron olhou atrás da foto: David 16/11/2001- T12/06/2002.

- Quem é? – Foreman se esticou para olhar a foto. – Tem seu sorriso.

- É meu filho. Ele morreu há cinco anos.

_Said, "woman, take it slow and things will be just fine  
You and I'll just use a little patience"_

– Odeio você. Odeio por você estar me tornando nesse estúpido fracassado.

Cameron o olhou, apavorada. Agora podia ver como ele estava, como ele se sentia.

Chase gritava, com os olhos vermelhos:

- Eu amo tanto você que dói. Eu perdi tudo que eu amava, Cameron. Minha mãe, meu pai, David... eu me acostumei a perder, e eu não consigo superar nada disso.

- Chase, me perdoe.

- Me deixa em paz pra eu poder esquecer você.

_Said, "sugar, take the time 'cause the lights are shining bright  
You and I've got what it takes to make it  
_

- Cameron...

Ela o encarou, tentando ficar firme. Ele continuou:

- Eu... eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu estava bêbado e... ontem foi um dia... surreal. Eu... nem devia ter mencionado Andréa ou... ou... David.

– Sinto muito pelo seu filho. Por que você nunca me disse?

- Esquecer ajuda a seguir em frente.

- Chase, não sei se é tarde demais pra eu dizer isto, espero que não, mas...

- Melhor mesmo nós... sermos amigos. Como antigamente.

Ela sorri com o cavalheirismo dele, e ele devolve um olhar apaixonado. Cameron tremeu.

_We won't fake it, oh, I'll never break it  
'Cause I can't take it"_

Entraram na fila do bar.

Cameron estreitou os olhos, e ele riu.

- Vai, Cam, canta.

Ela geme de raiva por ele obrigá-la a fazer isto.

- "_Breath, breath in the air/ Don't be afraid to care/ Leave but don't leave me/ Look around and choose your own grounds..."_

Chase continuava a admirando, fascinado.

Chase parou, e ambos ficaram se fitando, sem piscar. Cameron parecia que tinha segurado a respiração.

_Oh, Deus, por que eu não percebi você antes?_

Chase deu um passo na direção dela, levantando uma mão tentando alcançar o rosto dela.

- PRÓXIMO! – o atendente de balcão gritou.

_I've been walking the streets at night  
Just tryin' to get it right_

- Me perdoa. Eu não conseguia ver.

Os olhos dele escureceram.

- Ver o que?

- Você. – ele parecia surpreso. - Descobri que a única coisa que me afastava de você... – Chase segurou a respiração. - ... era medo. Uma vez Foreman me disse que eu tenho medo de compromisso. Que eu evitava isso porque sabia o que era. Mas eu não sei! Na verdade, eu não sei.

- Cameron, você não pode fugir disso a vida inteira.

- Eu não quero fugir disso. E nem... sequer percebi que fugia. E então... você entrou na minha vida, e eu finalmente vi. Vi que eu fugia. E não quero mais fugir.

Chase a olhou com os olhos mais doces do mundo. Se aproximou e a abraçou.

Chase a apertava nos seus braços, como se jamais tivesse sentido o corpo dela antes. Ele sentia o perfume doce que ela usava, e o aspirava como se pudesse se embriagar.

Cameron via agora com uma clareza fantástica. Chase era absolutamente tudo o que ela queria. Estava apaixonada, e só naqueles braços, e ao lado dele, é que conseguia ficar feliz, se sentir completa. E sabia que ele a completava. Sentia que ele a amava e que ele era a única pessoa que jamais a faria sofrer.

Ela se afastou dele e o olhou nos olhos. Levou a mão ao seu rosto e sorriu.

- Me ensina a amá-lo, Chase. Me ensina. – ela pediu, sentindo um enorme desespero.

- HEY, VOCÊS! – alguém gritou.

Chase e Cameron se viraram no susto.

_Diz que isso não é um assalto._

- Olha, nós não temos nada. – começou Chase. – Por favor...

- Calma, cara. Só queremos sua carteira, seu celular, que com certeza está com você, e aqueles lindos brincos de ouro da sua namorada.

O segundo homem foi para cima de Cameron e a separou de Chase.

- Não! – Chase gritou, e foi para cima do homem.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O primeiro homem também partiu para cima deles, e houve uma espécie de confronto, que de repente, terminou com os dois homens correndo na direção da Broadway.

Ele se virou para ela, e viu a enorme mancha de sangue na camisa dele. Ela abriu a boca e exclamou:

- Ah, meu Deus!

- Ele tinha um... canivete. Acho que não fui rápido o suficiente. – ele disse, perdendo a força das pernas, sentando no chão da calçada.

Chase a olhou, piscando, exausto de tanta dor.

- Eu te amo... Cameron. – e em seguida, fechou os olhos, iluminados pela luz vermelha do carro de resgate.

_It's hard to see with so many around  
You know, I don't like being stuck in the crowd_

Levou as mãos ao rosto. Viu que não parava de tremer. E o barulho que ouviu fez seu coração quase parar.

O coração de Chase começou a fibrilar.

- Não! Não! – Cameron começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- CARREGANDO! – ela gritou de novo. – AFASTEM!

- Ele está em coma, Cameron. Chase continua em coma profundo. Não há atividade cerebral e não há previsão de melhora. Ele, provavelmente, não irá acordar, Cameron. – Foreman finalizou

_And the streets don't change but, baby, the names_

_I ain't got time for the game_

_Amor é sacrifício._

Ela não podia voar, mas podia dar asas a Chase.

Sabia que teria que ser forte. Teria que ir até o fim. E estava disposta a tudo. Tudo por Chase.

- E se o Senhor acordá-lo... deixá-lo viver... – ela engoliu seco. E respirou fundo antes de terminar. -... eu vou me afastar. Jamais irei vê-lo novamente.

_'Cause I need you yeah, yeah, but I need you, ooh..._

_I need you, ooh... (just a little patience, ooh...)  
_

Duas semanas haviam se passado. Ela não tinha ido vê-lo. Nenhuma vez naquelas duas semanas.

Ele telefonava, deixava mil recados, e nunca tinha resposta. Nunca.

Até que um dia ouviu de Foreman, algo que jamais imaginou que pudesse ouvir:

- Ela disse que não pode te ver, que não pode mais... Que nunca mais vai ver você de novo.

Telefonou para Cuddy, pediu demissão e disse para Elizabeth providenciar as passagens. Ele ia pra Londres com ela.

Ele ia trilhar o seu caminho. Tinha que fazer isso. Bem longe de Cameron. Sentiu seus olhos arderem, e os sentiu lacrimejarem.

Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos:

- Adeus, Cameron. – ele sussurrou.

_I need you, ooh... (is all you need)  
_

- Ainda aqui, Allison?

- É. – ela esticou um cigarro para Andréa, que acendeu um. – House quer que eu e Kutner fiquemos aqui.

- Teve consulta hoje? – ela perguntou.

- Tive. Tive sim.

- É sempre difícil. – disse Andréa.

Ela tragou o cigarro, e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu conversei com a Cuddy. Ela me disse que não vai me mandar embora. Que uma médica tomando Prozac não é pior do que o House tomando Vicodin.

- Queria tanto fazer algo por você. – Andréa disse, pensativa.

Cameron a encarou, grata. Andréa se transformou em alguém que ela jamais achou que ela viria a ser.

- Você sabe o que eu queria, Andie. É só o que eu queria.

Andréa sentou do seu lado.

- O que você diria pra ele?

Cameron mordeu o lábio, e sorriu. Seus olhos começaram a arder.

- Eu não sei. – suspirou novamente, jogando a bituca de cigarro no chão. - Perdão, acima de tudo.

- Allison... Ainda há uma esperança. Você, ao contrário de mim, pode ter o que você perdeu.

_This time..._

XxLFxX

"Quase..."

Ainda pior que a convicção do "não" e a incerteza do "talvez" é a desilusão de um "quase".

É o quase que me incomoda, que me entristece, que me mata trazendo tudo que poderia ter sido e não foi.

Quem quase ganhou ainda joga, quem quase passou ainda estuda, quem quase morreu está vivo, quem quase amou não amou.

Basta pensar nas oportunidades que escaparam pelos dedos, nas chances que se perdem por medo, nas ideias que nunca sairão do papel por essa maldita mania de viver no outono.

Pergunto-me, às vezes, o que nos leva a escolher uma vida morna; ou melhor não me pergunto, contesto.

A resposta eu sei de cor, está estampada na distância e frieza dos sorrisos, na frouxidão dos abraços, na indiferença dos "Bom dia", quase que sussurrados.

Sobra covardia e falta coragem até pra ser feliz.

A paixão queima, o amor enlouquece, o desejo trai.

Talvez esses fossem bons motivos para decidir entre a alegria e a dor, sentir o nada, mas não são.

Se a virtude estivesse mesmo no meio termo, o mar não teria ondas, os dias seriam nublados e o arco-íris em tons de cinza.

O nada não ilumina, não inspira, não aflige nem acalma, apenas amplia o vazio que cada um traz dentro de si.

Não é que fé mova montanhas, nem que todas as estrelas estejam ao alcance, para as coisas que não podem ser mudadas resta-nos somente paciência porém, preferir a derrota prévia à dúvida da vitória é desperdiçar a oportunidade de merecer.

Pros erros há perdão; pros fracassos, chance; pros amores impossíveis, tempo.

De nada adianta cercar um coração vazio ou economizar alma.

Um romance cujo fim é instantâneo ou indolor não é romance. Não deixe que a saudade sufoque, que a rotina acomode, que o medo impeça de tentar.

Desconfie do destino e acredite em você.

Gaste mais horas realizando que sonhando, fazendo que planejando, vivendo que esperando porque, embora quem quase morre esteja vivo, quem quase vive já morreu.

(Luiz Fernando Veríssimo)

PRÉVIA DO ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE "SEGUNDA CHANCE":

House se aproximou de Cameron, que estava na frente do computador, com grandes fones de ouvido nas orelhas.

Ele a viu ler um site sobre Doença de Graves, e cantando, curiosamente, com afinação. Ele balançou a cabeça, e cutucou no ombro dela.

Cameron pulou de susto, e tirou os fones rapidamente do ouvido.

- Fico feliz que o Prozac esteja funcionando. – ele disse, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Cameron suspirou, e se virou para o computador.

- Por que não me conta? – House perguntou.

- Contar o quê? – ela balança a cabeça.

- Você prefere que eu roube sua ficha do Dr. Webber?

- House... – ela respirou fundo.

- O que aconteceu pra Chase fugir de você? O que aconteceu pra você fugir do Chase?

XxLFxX

**N/A**: MEUS AGRADECIMENTOS:

**Jordana** – Sidney Sheldon? Haha. Eu faço pesquisas para fics desde Harry Potter. Se tiver curiosidade, leia "Selvagem". Londres, Paris e Nova York. Googleei tudo!! Valeu, xuxu!!

**Bee** – Eu procurei no capitulo e não há nenhuma menção que é dezembro. O capitulo se passa um ano depois, e deixo explicito, com a data de morte de David, que é junho. Portanto, junho de 2008. Obrigada pela rewiew!

**Mona** – O que acha que vai haver? Um happy end? Valeu, Mona. Obrigada!

**Naiky** – Pois é, dia 12 vai acontecer alguma coisa. Valeu, flor!

**Lari** – Obrigada pelo elogio. Odeio fic que descaracteriza um personagem. Ao menos, eu coloquei que a Cameron tem um motivo para ter virado outra pessoa. Valeu pela força na comu de fics! Você é demais!

**Nayla** – Ih, fica triste, não! Capitulo final se aproximando! Sofrer por amor é o que há. Mas depende do sofrimento, certo?

**Poli** – Minha Rottie! Você disse que queria entrar na historia e resolver do seu jeito. E aí, eu pergunto? Qual é o seu jeito?

Sou obrigada a falar novamente dos meus hits de Segunda Chance, até capitulo 11, (mais prévias e recados): 4053 hits!! HUHAUHUAAUHAHUHUAHUAHUAHUAAHUUUUUUHUAHUUAHHUA!!

Pois é quem pode, pode...

Quem não pode, se fode... de inveja!!!

Quem não tem criatividade, e imaginação... copia!


	17. CAPITULO FINAL Destino

**SEGUNDA CHANCE**

By Ligya Ford

"_Chance é o nome tolo para destino"_

**CAPITULO FINAL - DESTINO**

House se aproximou de Cameron, que estava na frente do computador, com grandes fones de ouvido nas orelhas.

Ela cantarolava algo que ele não conseguia compreender, e não conseguia distinguir.

Ele sorriu. Ela parecia mais natural, mais feliz. Diferente da Cameron voluntariosa e irritante dos últimos meses. Jamais pensou que sentiria falta da Cameron moralista e ultra-sensível.

Ele a viu ler um site sobre Doença de Graves, e cantando, curiosamente, com afinação. Ele balançou a cabeça, e cutucou no ombro dela.

Cameron pulou de susto, e tirou os fones rapidamente do ouvido.

- Fico feliz que o Prozac esteja funcionando. – ele disse, com as sobrancelhas levantadas. - Tenho saudade de quando você me irritava.

- Não irrito mais?

- Não. É chato se irritar com si mesmo.

Cameron deu um sorriso amarelo.

Sabia do que ele estava falando. Ela sabia que com o passar dos tempos, estava se tornando cada vez mais parecida com ele. Arrogante, maldosa, insensível e anti-social. Só faltava mancar e tomar Vicodin.

Suspirou, e se virou para o computador.

- Por que não me conta? – House perguntou.

- Contar o quê? – ela balança a cabeça.

- Você prefere que eu roube sua ficha do Dr. Webber?

- House... – ela respirou fundo.

- O que aconteceu pra Chase fugir de você?

Ela balança a cabeça, desconsoladamente. Não queria falar sobre isso. Muito menos com House.

- House...

- O que aconteceu pra você fugir do Chase?

Ela percebeu que não iria conseguir fugir dessa. Que House não iria descansar enquanto não soubesse o que havia acontecido entre eles, e tentasse consertar.

- Cameron... – ela levantou os olhos secos pra ele. - ... você não está única nessa historia. Chase saiu daqui o mais rápido que pode e você toma antidepressivos.

_A perspicácia em pessoa!_

- Sei que parece absurdo eu dizer isso, mas... eu sempre te admirei por ser quem você é. E o que aconteceu entre você e Chase te transformou.

- House, você não entenderia...

- Por que não tenta? Tente me fazer entender.

Ela baixou a cabeça, e fechou os olhos.

_Será que conversar com House faria diferença?_

- Eu fiz um sacrifício, House... Me sacrifiquei pela vida de Chase.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Você fez um juramento a Deus? – perguntou com deboche.

XxLFxX

O apartamento de três quartos em Covent Garden era aconchegante, apesar de ser grande, e decorado com tons de bordô. Chase odiava aquelas cores exageradas do time do Arsenal. Mas aquele era o lar de James e Elizabeth há quatro anos. Não era ele quem devia dizer que era de mau gosto.

- Ainda não consigo entender você. – Elizabeth soltou, ao pousar uma xícara de chá na mesa de centro a frente de Chase.

Era fim de tarde, e Chase tinha acabado de sair do banho, após dezesseis horas de cirurgias no St. Georges Hospital. Havia decidido correr todos os dias no Wandle Park, a poucas quadras do hospital, mas desistiu. Estava cansado demais.

Ele estreitou as sobrancelhas. Colocou o sobrinho, que estava no seu colo, no chão, e pegou a xícara.

- Não entendi. – ele disse, depois de beber o chá.

- Rob... – ela soltou o ar da boca, como se soprasse algo, pensando bastante. – Você, junto com esta criança, é a única família de sangue que me restou. Eu amo você. E... eu acho que você não deveria levar as coisas assim.

- Levar como?

- Assim!

- Lizzie... Eu estou trabalhando, fazendo academia, saindo com o pessoal do hospital... Assim como?

- Você não me engana. Você diz que está tudo bem. Que você está voltando a ter uma vida normal como todo cara. – ela sentou ao seu lado, enquanto o filho engatinhava no tapete da sala. – Mas você não é mais o Robert, meu irmão. E não diga que foi por causa do acidente.

- Lizzie...

-Você continua numa tristeza de dar pena. Desde do acidente, que eu não vejo sorrir. Ficar alegre ou feliz de verdade com algo...

Ele fechou o rosto, baixando a cabeça. Ela estava certa. E ela sabia que estava certa. Chacoalhou a cabeça, procurando as palavras. Não adiantaria explicar a ela o quanto seu coração estava despedaçado com o que havia acontecido. O quanto Cameron machucou sua alma, seu coração.

- Ela foi tão importante, assim?

Ele levantou os olhos, surpreso. Era hora dela saber:

- Eu nasci quando ela me beijou. Eu vivi algumas semanas enquanto ela me amou. Eu morri quando ela me deixou.– disse numa careta melancólica.

Elizabeth jamais esperou por algo como aquilo. Jamais havia testemunhado algo parecido. Mesmo o relacionamento com Andréa, que tinha tido um filho como fruto, e tinha chegado as portas de um casamento, nunca havia sido professado com tanta paixão, com tanto desespero.

E naquele momento, sentiu uma imensa dor pelo irmão. Uma pena por ele sofrer daquele jeito.

Largou a xícara na mesa, e o abraçou. Chase manteve os olhos abertos, ainda mantendo a expressão de dor no rosto. Uma lágrima solitária caiu, e ele a secou rapidamente.

Ia superar. Ele ia superar.

XxLFxX

Cameron estava deitada no sofá, olhando para a televisão ligada, mas não fazia idéia do que estava assistindo. Continuava pensando na conversa que havia tido com House, e em tudo o que ele lhe dissera. Dissera sobre ela, sobre Chase, e sobre ilusões e sacrifícios.

Ela havia lhe dito sobre a oração e sobre sua decisão. Sobre o que tinha feito para ter certeza de que Chase ficaria bem, mesmo sendo um suposto milagre feito por Deus. Disse que não poderia arriscar voltar atrás.

House gargalhou, chocado.

-_Você não tem tanto poder assim, Cameron. Você não acha realmente que você fez alguma coisa, acha?_

Cameron pensou naquelas palavras a noite toda.

House era grosso, arrogante, mas era sensato.

Não diria isso, se não tivesse um fundo de verdade.

Pensou nas palavras de Andréia, alguns dias antes.

_- Não desista, Allie. Tudo vale a pena. Ainda há uma esperança._

Fechou os olhos, e imaginou Chase. Com um jaleco branco, os olhos azuis, o cabelo dourado caindo na testa, e o sorriso que sempre adorava.

Abriu os olhos, e viu o rosto de Anthony Hopkins na tela da TV:

- "_Ao pensar, dezenas de hipóteses podem ser avaliadas. Ao fazer tudo se reduz ao sim ou não, ao ficar ou partir." _– ele disse austero.

As palavras de House começaram a fazer sentido. Nem tudo estava perdido.

XxLFxX

_Angel came down from heaven yesterday_

_She stayed with me just long enough to rescue me_

_And she told me a story yesterday,_

_About the sweet love between the moon and the deep blue sea_

_And then she spread her wings high over me_

_She said she's gonna come back tomorrow_

A quinta-feira começou clara e ensolarada. Decidiu pegar estrada logo cedo, pra evitar alguma intempérie no caminho. Afinal, é Londres. E em Londres, pode chover a qualquer minuto.

Ele fez todo o trajeto até Stoke Newington, com um pensamento estranho na cabeça. Havia sonhado com Cameron. Mas foi um sonho diferente dos que costumava ter desde que havia deixado New Jersey, um ano atrás.

Pelo fato de saber que iria a Abney Park no dia seguinte, sonhou que caminhava pelo cemitério. E no seu sonho, o caminho era longo, e o gramado alto. E nele, Cameron apareceu. Linda, com olhos brilhantes e enormes asas brancas. Ela lhe sorriu, e tocou seu rosto, lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Ele lembrou do toque dos dedos dela, e quando tentou tocá-la, acordou.

Chacoalhou a cabeça, e imaginou o que Marian lhe diria sobre aquilo. Marian sempre foi fã de astrologia, sonhos e estas, para Chase, bobagens. Será que ela lhe diria que era só um desejo profundo de superação?

_And I said, "Fly on my sweet angel,_

_Fly on through the sky,_

_Fly on my sweet angel,_

_Tomorrow I'm gonna be by your side"_

Se recriminou por ser tão tolo.

Minutos depois, estacionou no vazio estacionamento de Abney Park. O cemitério era tão antigo, que os descendentes das pessoas enterradas ali, deveriam estar enterradas em outro lugar. Por isso, não havia visitas. Riu com a tolice que pensou.

Carregando um buquê de flores, atravessou o portão de ferro envelhecido pelo tempo, e caminhou lentamente pelo mato sem corte do cemitério. Chase pensou que seria mais fácil caminhar ali se fosse apenas um gramado, mas o cemitério perderia seu charme medieval se algo fosse mudado ali.

A chuva desabou de repente, o ensopando em segundos. Chase olhou em volta e percebeu que nem havia lugar para onde correr. Tudo em volta, era mato e lápides.

Baixou a cabeça, suspirou e continuou o caminho.

A chuva continuava forte, mesmo sem vento. Chuva de verão. Forte e passageira.

Ele caminhava com passos largos, por entre a relva que mantinha um verde forte e fresco. Ouvia os pássaros gritarem, e ele pensou se não eram os pais chamando os filhotes, como se os colocasse para dentro de casa pra se abrigar da chuva.

Riu com o pensamento. Pensei em David e como seria seu filho se estivesse vivo. Seria quieto e tímido? Ou um pestinha adorável?

Se pegou sorrindo, e lamentou aquele triste fim.

_Tudo seria diferente._

Descobriu que sabia o caminho até o tumulo de David de cor, mesmo tendo ido lá apenas uma única vez. No dia do funeral.

Sabia o caminho como se o fizesse todo ano. Como Andréa fazia todo ano.

Viu o tumulo do filho a distancia, e suspirou alto. Pensou mais uma vez no dia em que David havia sido enterrado, e como seu destino seria diferente se David estivesse nele. Como seu mundo seria um lugar melhor com ele incluso.

Parou diante da lápide escurecida pelo tempo, e se agachou no chão, no meio do gramado alto. As arvores começaram a balançar com um súbito vento vindo do oeste, refrescando Chase junto com a chuva, do calor insuportável. Ele sentiu o perfume da chuva, das arvores, do gramado e das flores, dispostas nos túmulos.

Ele delicadamente pousou o grande buquê que Elizabeth tinha preparado em cima da lápide. Levantou a cabeça e viu a enorme cruz, e fez um sinal da cruz.

Baixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e sussurrou um pai-nosso.

Abrindo os olhos, encarou novamente a lápide e viu o nome de David. Não resistiu.

- Oi, filhote, é o papai. – ele começou a segurar as lágrimas. – Eu sei que é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui te ver. Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito não... mas eu não conseguia fazer isto. Ficar sem você...

Ele deixou as lágrimas caírem, e uma voz dolorida saiu de sua garganta.

- Ficar sem você foi pior coisa que aconteceu comigo. E mesmo agora eu... fico arrasado por não estar ao seu lado. – e parou para chorar.

Um choro como não chorava a algum tempo. Chorou a dor de pai, a dor de Andréa, a dor de não poder embalar o filho, de não poder lhe acarinhar o rosto, e abraçá-lo.

- Mamãe vem aqui todo ano. E esse ano, ela não pode estar aqui, e... ela te ama tanto... Eu te amo tanto.

Chase ouviu passos, e engoliu o choro. Secou as lágrimas, e virou o rosto, duvidando que alguém aparecesse ali. E viu que alguém realmente caminhava ali. Virou o rosto para lápide novamente, mas por um milésimo de segundo, seu coração disparou. Voltou o rosto e a viu.

_Sure enough this morning came unto me_

_Silver wings silhouetted against the child's sunrise_

_And my angel she said unto me,_

_"Today is the day for you to rise_

_Take my hand, you're gonna be my man,_

_You're gonna rise"_

_And then she took high over yonder_

Cameron estava ali, parada com o rosto vermelho, o fitando com os olhos molhados, também ensopada pela chuva.

Ele lentamente se levantou, ainda tendo as bochechas marcadas com as lágrimas escorridas. Seu coração estava tão depressa, que pensou que podia enfartar.

Não sabia se era real, se era um sonho, se estava acordado, ou tinha morrido e ido pro céu. Mas sabia que ela estava ali, diante dos seus olhos.

Não conseguia se mover. Achava que se movesse, aquela visão se dissiparia. _Se isso é um sonho... quero viver nele pro resto da minha vida._

A chuva continuava e o vento bateu forte, espalhando os cabelos deles e Chase abriu a boca.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Cameron piscou. Ali estava ele.

_Chase... Chase..._

Com quem ela sonhou todos os dias neste ultimo ano. Por quem ela chorou todos os dias neste ultimo ano.

Ela deu um passo na direção dele, e viu que ele se mantinha estático. Percebeu que mesmo com a chuva, ele estava chorando. Tinha a feição triste, mesmo com a surpresa, e os olhos vermelhos. Viu a lápide. Aquele devia ser o túmulo de David.

- Andréa me contou que você estava em Londres. Sua irmã me contou que estaria aqui. – ela respondeu.

- Minha irmã...?

- Chase... – ela se aproximou mais.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele repetiu.

- Eu vim ver você. Nem sei como te dizer... como te explicar...Chase mantinha o rosto sério, duro, sem emoções. Cerrava os dentes com tanta força que poderia quebrá-los. Só sabia que ela ali só podia significar uma única coisa.

- Eu vivi no inferno nesse último ano. Eu fiz a única coisa que não deveria ter feito:... – ela engoliu seco. -... não confiei no que poderia existir entre nós. Na chance que poderíamos ter.

Ele continuava lhe observando. Cameron tremia mais ainda com a dura feição dele.

- Eu entrei em pânico, Eu... te queria tanto, que... eu sacrifiquei tudo... para ver você... melhor.

- Como eu poderia ficar melhor... sem você? – ele disse numa voz sussurrada, quase um murmúrio.

O coração de Cameron falhou.

- Eu tive tanto medo. Escolhi me afastar achando que era o melhor pra mim e pra você. Mas eu me perdi. Eu me perdi... porque eu não conseguia... eu não conseguia ficar sem você.

Chase se aproximou, colocando as mãos no rosto dela.

Cameron respirou alto, sentindo o coração se acelerar mais.

- Eu nunca senti algo parecido. Eu... percebi que jamais senti isso por Matthew ou por House...

Chase a deixava falar, sentindo seu coração tão rápido que achou que ele pudesse ser visto por sua camisa.

- Eu sinto isso por você. – ela continuou. - Descobri que nunca amei eles. Descobri que o cara que eu amo está aqui na minha frente... na chuva.

- Ainda tá chovendo? Eu nem percebi. – disse ele, sem piscar.

Cameron sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Chase. – ela soltou, sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta.

Seu coração se encheu. Chase achou que poderia morrer e ir ao céu naquele momento.

A beijou apaixonadamente.

Pode sentir seu gosto novamente. O indescritível gosto dela. Nada podia ser comparado aquele sabor. Era muito mais que isso. Era real. Ela estava ali em seus braços, sentindo seu corpo, seu calor. Nada importava mais. Nem porquês, nem como. Ela estar ali já era um perdão. Um perdão implorado.

Pensou em destino. Será que esse era o destino? O destino que tanto procurou? Tanto imaginou que haveria? O destino que Elizabeth repetiu dezenas de vezes que não existia?

Algo na sua alma lhe dizia que sim. Que Cameron era seu destino. Que ela era o pedaço que lhe faltava. Que agora tudo fazia sentido. Podia respirar e viver novamente. Podia deixar tudo pra trás. Superar tudo.

Se afastou do beijo, e a admirou. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam, mesmo com as gotas de chuvas lhe caindo sobre o rosto. Ela tinha um sorriso imenso nos lábios. Como se a felicidade extrema tivesse lhe saindo por cada poro. Tivesse sendo mostrado por cada gesto, cada sorriso, cada olhar.

O coração de Chase disparou. Como não poderia perdoá-la? Ele a amava mais do que nunca naquele momento. Como nunca deixou de amar.

Sorriu, desconcertado. E Cameron viu os olhos azuis dele ficarem claros, como mágica. Como se precisasse dela, do amor dela, pra eles mudarem de cor. Para que o sorriso dele voltasse. Para que o coração dele voltasse a bater. Assim como o dela estava batendo de novo.

- Você voou pra mim... – ele murmurou, e Cameron se surpreeendeu. _Voou_?

Cameron voltou a chorar.

–... Meu anjo.

Ela se agarrou ao corpo dele, e Chase a apertou entre seus braços. E ali, com David e com ancestrais de nobres ingleses como testemunha, e com a chuva lavando suas almas e seus corações, entregaram seu destino um ao outro. Sem mais hesitações, sem mais medos.

Cameron encarou o homem amado, e sorriu. E, por um estranho momento, lembrou da cigana que havia lhe dito seu futuro: "você vai amar um homem que vai cuidar da sua vida e da sua alma."

- Meu sonho. – murmurou para ele.

Ele devolveu o sorriso. Jamais a deixaria ir novamente. Nunca mais. _Por que vou abandonar meu destino?_

_And I said, "Fly on my sweet angel,_

_Fly on through the sky,_

_Fly on my sweet angel,_

_Forever I will be by your side"_

XxLFxX

EPILOGO

- Como você pode tirar um sarro de um aleijado?

Wilson riu, e engoliu seu sanduíche. Era sexta feira, e a chuva arrastava tudo o que não estava preso ao chão das ruas de New Jersey.

O escritório de House estava escuro, devido ao céu noturno. E os dois médicos lanchavam, conversando animados.

- Cuddy falou com você? – Wilson perguntou.

- Sobre o pedido de casamento? Eu neguei. Já falei que só fico com ela por dinheiro.

- House, você ainda vai quebrar a cara, sabia?

- Eu posso quebrar outros lugares, menos a cara. – sorriu, feliz.

Wilson chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Meu signo disse pra eu não esquentar minha cabeça hoje. E não quero fazer isso justamente com você.

House lhe devolveu uma careta interessante.

- O quê? – perguntou Wilson novamente. - Você não acredita que os astros influenciam as nossas vidas?

- Não, não. Sou um cético. – ele respondeu, sério. - Como, aliás, todo capricorniano.

- Posso te dizer que... – ele foi interrompido pelo toque barulhento do telefone. O telefone continuou tocando, e Wilson percebeu que House o ignorava. – Não vai atender?

- Hmmm... Não. – o amigo levantou a sobrancelha. – Estou comendo!

Wilson esticou o braço, e alcançou o aparelho.

- Alô?... Ah, oi... Como estão as coisas?... É mesmo?... Você tá falando sério?... – House viu Wilson manter as sobrancelhas levantadas. Sem duvida, era algo importante e surpreendente. -... Tudo bem, eu digo... É claro. Bom, parabéns e boa sorte... Tchau! – e desligou.

- E ai? – House perguntou. – Cameron não vai voltar mais, não é?

- Não, não vai.

House sorriu, e balançou a cabeça, numa afirmação que ele entendia muito bem.

- Sabe, eu adoro estar certo. – soltou.

- Onde você estava certo?

- O universo sempre empata o placar.

Wilson riu, concordando, e esticou a caixinha de suco industrializado na direção de House, que fez um brinde silencioso.

- Droga! – ele murmurou irritado.

- O quê foi agora?

- Vou ter que olhar curriculuns de novo! – suspirou alto.

**FIM**

XxLFxX

Meus agradecimentos especiais a todos que me deram uma força tremenda pra postar Segunda Chance (e todas as outras). Primeiramente**Lis**, que lê tudo o que eu escrevo (não só fics, mas historias originais, listas top 5, reviews e bobagens de blog. TUDO!). Ela, se não me engano, é minha fã numero 1. Me desculpem, mas ela é. E ela é uma das pessoas que mais adoro nessa vida, e que mora no cantinho do meu coração na porta AMIGOS. Também quero agradecer a **Poli** e a **Jô** – as duas picaretas – vocês estão atrás daquela porta também! Não é por menos que vocês duas – e a Lis – viraram Oc's nas minhas historias. E simplesmente pelo fato de que as amo, e não por que ganharam um jogo ou um desafio que eu tenha inventado. Sem querer ser convencida, mas considerem isso uma honra. Não faço isso pra todo mundo. Só pra quem merece.

Agradeço também a **David Shore**, e **Katie Jacobs**, por ter criado uma série tão inspiradora, e tão deliciosa de assistir. E por ter criado dois personagens tão magníficos como Chase e Cameron. E também agradeço o fato deles deixarem a gente brincar, certo? (Eu sei que muita gente nos EUA já foi processado por violação de direitos autorais. Espero que isso jamais aconteça comigo. Hihi.)

Agradeço a **Sally** por colocar na minha cabeça, que escrever é uma necessidade. E que eu tenho que "brigar por algo quando for voar mais alto, e não em um treino."

Ah, agradeço também ao **meu pai** por ter me incentivado tanto a ler e a ver tantos filmes. (Afinal, toda essa imaginação não veio do nada.) Agradeço também por ele me obrigar a estudar e a escrever direito. E também por pagar minha internet. (Caso contrario, não poderia baixar House.)

Bom, agradeço os leitores também: Rafika, Lalah, Mai, Koelha, Débora, Camila, Gabi W., Srta. Johnson, Lyra, Mona, Daidoji-Chan, Vanessa, Natii, Erica, Bee, e uns especiais a **Ni, Naiky, Nayla **e** Lari**.

Agradeço a todos da comunidade Chase e Cameron, e todos da comunidade Fanfics de House M.D, do Orkut. Adoraria agradecer a todos que comentaram, criticaram e/ou elogiaram Segunda Chance. Agradeço de coração.

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que leram um, dois, dez, ou todos os capítulos. Todas as pessoas que leram e nunca deixaram rewiew. E até mesmo, agradeço a você que tenha desistido de ler. Espero que você tenha um motivo sincero pra isso, e que pudesse me dizer por quê.

E agradeço aos céus que a greve acabou. Ufa! Infelizmente, episódios só em maio ou abril.

**NOTAS DO CAPITULO**:

**St. Georges Hospital** e **Wandle Park** - ambos ficam em Wimbledon, sul de Londres. E **Stoke Newington** é um bairro ao norte de Londres. É onde fica o cemitério de Abney Park.

A canção é **Angel**, de Jimi Hendrix. O maior e melhor guitarrista de todos os tempos.

A frase dita por Anthony Hopkins é de Carlos Heitor Cony, no seu livro "A Casa do Poeta Trágico". E a frase inicial é de autoria desconhecida.

Pra quem não manja de inglês, abaixo vai a tradução de Angel:

**Angel - ANJO**

Um anjo veio do céu ontem.

Ela permaneceu comigo apenas o suficiente para me

salvar.

Ela me contou uma história ontem.

Sobre o doce amor entre lua e profundo mar azul.

E então colocou sua asa sobre mim.

E disse que amanhã ia voltar

Então eu disse, "voe sobre mim lindo anjo

Voe através do céu...

Voe sobre mim lindo anjo.

Amanhã estarei ao seu lado"

Eu estava certo de que ela viria até mim esta manhã...

Com asas de prata mostradas em silhueta de encontro ao

sol brilhando.

Então meu anjo veio até mim e disse.

É hoje o dia que você irá se levantar

Pegue minha mão, você será meu homem.

Você irá se levantar.

Então ela prestou atenção...

E eu disse, "voe sobre mim lindo anjo...

Voe através do céu,

Voe sobre mim lindo anjo

Para sempre estarei ao seu lado."


End file.
